First Encounters with the Stretchy Type
by Killjou
Summary: Stuck in a tiny rowboat with his brand new captain, who has unsurprisingly just fallen in, Zoro comes to grips with his new life as Luffy's first mate, and everything that comes after. Snippets and bits that take place 'behind the scenes.' Zolu
1. Zoro

Just a short sort of drabble about how Zoro and Luffy initally got together that I am planning to continue into a continued set of oneshots that detail how each member of the crew encounters their relationship at different pionts (as well as friends and the random enemy) and their reactions by going through the story. Really, just a bit of fun. I'm sure this has been done before, but whatever. It's my work.

This can also be seen as a prequel to Zoro's dance Carnival, because this beginning oneshot will pave the way for most Zolu oneshots/stories I will do in the future. Hope you guys enjoy, and sorry if there are any mistakes!

**Title**: First Encounters of the Stretchy Kind

**Summary**: Stuck in a tiny rowboat with his brand new captain, who has just fallen in, Zoro comes to grips with his new life as Luffy's first mate.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

* * *

><p>It was quiet at that moment upon Luffy's tiny- and sadly pathetic- dingy, something that Zoro was quickly starting to understand was an extremely rare and almost unheard of occurrence when Luffy was near. In his four scheduled catnaps of the day every single time Zoro had been mercilessly pounced on, poked, prodded, pushed and bothered by his new captain out of pure boredom on the boy's part.<p>

Heck, his hair had even been pulled. And that hadn't ended well for both Luffy or Zoro. Zoro had, like many, many more times that day, considered once again just what he had gotten himself into.

As such, at the current moment Zoro was doing what he could to hold onto the ridiculous amount of sleep he had missed out on lately while Luffy was miraculously distracted with… wait, what was the damn hyper kid actually doing?

Shuffling a bit, Zoro peeked one eye open to see Luffy at the other side of the boat (which was really only few feet away) craned over the side of the boat, staring at something in the water. Zoro watched for a few minutes as Luffy's head dipped lower, disappearing from sight and moving back and forth.

Zoro snorted slightly, struggling not to laugh. No doubt there was some kind of big fish Luffy couldn't help but follow, like a cat with a goldfish. Luffy reached out further, this time one of his hands reaching out to the water and skimming over it and back, humming loudly to himself.

As this happened and Luffy pushed himself out just that tiny bit further, Zoro frowned, moving forward slightly. Luffy was a devil fruit user, right? So that meant he couldn't swim, yeah? So why the hell was he balancing so precociously out of the side of the boat like that? What if he fell in?

Zoro contemplated for a few more seconds before forcing himself to relax back again, a slight scowl travelling to his face. Who made him this guy's babysitter? Luffy was his new captain, not his charge. He could look out for himself. After all, he didn't really think the young man was that irresponsible with his own safely, especially when he had flourished his dreams of becoming the Pirate kind to Zoro with such ambition… but Zoro had been wrong before. But what did he really care if Luffy fell in? Well, he'd have to save him, of course.

Sighing, Zoro let his head fall back, and he groaned to the sky. This one-man-crew job seemed to already be much more trouble than it was worth. But, Zoro knew deep down that was wrong. There was something with this guy, this hopeful, dopey kid, that made Zoro want to be all he could be.

So maybe he should do something about the impending danger Luffy constantly seemed to be in.

Blinking his eyes open to do just that, Zoro was met with a nice view of Luffy's small, tight ass. It was high in the air, with Luffy's torso well over the side of the boat by now.

Shaking away the hot flush that rose up his neck, Zoro reached out a hand to grab Luffy's ankle. 'Luffy-' he started warningly as his hand closed around the skinny limb.

At the same time it did, there was a splash from the side of the boat, and a thick tentacle waved itself from the water toward Luffy's face. Luffy leapt back with a squeak as the tentacle shoot for his neck, but Zoro's grip on his ankle contradicted the huge sideward leap he attempted. As a result, his ankle was ripped from Zoro's hold and he toppled backwards over Zoro. Right over the _opposite_ side of the boat.

The spray from Luffy's splash showered over Zoro, who was still sitting there, staring dumbly at his hand which until recently had held Luffy's foot. Luffy was there anymore, though. _He was in the water_. Zoro's eyes finally widened in pure panic.

The tentacle had stopped in its assault, and had paused when Luffy hit the water, before shooting downwards eagerly. Without hesitation, Zoro followed. 'Oh no you don't,' he growled to the unnamed tentacle as he dived under and everything turned blue around him.

He immediately caught sight of the octopus right below him with the source of his problems drifting helplessly with the clutches of the masses of thick and powerful tentacles that were winding themselves around every part of his body. Zoro angled himself down, pulsing with anger. The Octopus was no bigger than Zoro, but that didn't hamper it from going for Luffy.

He could see it now; it wasn't just that devil fruit users couldn't swim when they were underwater, they were completely immobile. And powerless.

Luffy couldn't even struggle. He was limp, and easy prey for the giant Octopus, who now had his impressive amount of appendages curled far too tightly around Luffy's neck, waist and legs, and was now starting to move towards the far off bottom, probably to slowly digest its meal.

Reaching them, Zoro grabbed the closest waving limb he could and yanked it with all his might back. _Like hell I'm going to let that happen_, he snarled internally.

The Octopus whirled on him, it's black eyes narrowed in anger as it horded Luffy behind it, its front tentacles flying out at Zoro. Zoro caught each one, and yanked the Octopus again around to avoid a third coming for him.

This would have been so much easier if he had his swords, or just one. Damn.

Wasting no time, Zoro pulled the whole Octopus towards him and leveled it was a smashing blow (still holding the tentacle in his hand as he punched), which regrettably wasn't nearly as powerful as it would be underwater, but still had the desired effect. The octopus reared back, it's tentacles lashing, but Zoro held tight.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro tightened his grip on the two tentacles he had and planted his feet squarely between the beast's eyes, before pushing as hard as he could, straining against the octopus's attached muscles.

Harder and harder he pushed while ignoring the attacking tentacles, pulling and pulling. The skin around the base of the two tentacles he had started to tear, and the octopus started spasming under the pain, it's eyes wide and unseeing.

Black blood started pouring from the octopus, and it went crazy. Satisfied it would no longer fight back, Zoro's grip eased, only to have the octopus rip away from him in blind fear and take off. Luffy was seemingly forgotten within its hold, and was dragged along.

Zoro started swimming frantically after them, his panic rising. He hadn't planned on it bolting like that with Luffy! _Damn it!_

After a short bout of swimming in crazed panic, Zoro just managed to dive forward and grasp the tip of a tentacle, ripping the poor beast back towards him again. Shoving the failing tentacles out of his way with a bubbled grunt of anger, he located Luffy and started to madly rip all the tentacles off him. The suckers popped off, leaving behind tight bruises and circled marks, but Zoro couldn't have cared less about that right now.

His breath was starting to run out, and he needed to get Luffy out of the water _now_.

Finally detangling Luffy from the terrified octopus, Zoro kicked his way to the surface, allowing the octopus to dart away. They burst to the surface in a rush of water and air, both panting heavily as the sun turned their eyes to slits.

Luffy coughed and hacked as Zoro held his head up, water spewing from his mouth. Zoro winced from the blossoming bruises that were forming on Luffy's neck as Luffy spat out the last of the water.

Zoro cast his head around for the boat, before spotting it nearby and, making sure Luffy was breathing against his chest, started paddling awkwardly with one hand. He didn't get very far before Luffy's head weakly slumped forward right into the water. Zoro stopped immediately with a curse and pulled Luffy's head up gently by the forehead. His brow furrowed as he thought of the best way to transport Luffy in the water.

Coming up completely blank, Zoro almost missed Luffy's hands trying to grasp at his chest and encircle his neck, unable to do so because of his sapped strength. Catching on, he wrapped a hand around Luffy waist to hold him up and used the other to lift each of Luffy's arms around his neck, automatically leaning back so Luffy's hands would stay there.

Luffy's head rested on Zoro's chest for a moment before he slowly lifted it and met Zoro's eyes, their face close. He smiled weakly, but brightly. 'Thanks, Zoro,' he said warmly. Then, giggling, he leant forward as best he could and pecked Zoro on the nose.

Zoro blinked, his mind chugging along, before he realized what happened and he flushed. 'Yeah, yeah,' he mumbled, leaning back further so Luffy was fully supported by his top half. 'You're an idiot, you know that?' Zoro received a cute giggle in response.

Turning around, he held one arm around Luffy's back as they lay in the water chest to chest, his powerful legs kicking them back towards the boat. He tried to keep the embarrassment, or worse, the pleased smile off his face, but failed as soon as Luffy's forehead fell back to his chest, where he definitely wouldn't be able to see his face.

It was annoying for Zoro to try and drag the both of them into the boat, but as soon as he did they fell together in a tumbled heap. Rubbing the back of his neck with a grunt, Zoro sat up, realizing Luffy was sprawled in his lap, panting lightly as he gained his strength back. He also realized he didn't have the heart –or need- to push Luffy off.

'What the hell were you thinking?' He asked shortly in a frustrated voice, his now mild panic fading, but still present. 'How the hell could you let yourself fall in like that? You know you can't swim!'

He lifted Luffy up like one would to a child, frowning at the light bruises forming along Luffy's arms and neck. None of them were bad, but they would be impressive soon.

'I know,' Luffy stated wisely while grinning at Zoro, before innocently stating, 'But wasn't Zoro the one who tripped me up by grabbing my ankle? That would make Zoro's fault!'

There was a short brooding silence from Zoro, who realized that Luffy was (shockingly) right, before Luffy laughed, pushing himself up Zoro's body until he was resting with his side to Zoro's chest, with his legs curled over Zoro's.

'But I wasn't worried. I knew Zoro would save me,' he confidently and seriously stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Zoro were an idiot for not knowing.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, then realized he didn't know what to say to that. The unwavering trust that had so easily been placed in him without a second doubt… no-one had ever trusted him with such responsibility before…

'But…but… you dumbass! What if I hadn't been here?' he groused, still struggling with the strange situation.

Luffy tilted his head up cutely, blinking, his face blank. 'But you were.'

Zoro growled in frustration at Luffy, again finding no rebuttal to Luffy's straight forward logic. Luffy grinned knowingly at him, his hand reaching up to tip his straw hat, only to find it wasn't there.

Luffy's eyes widened, and he scrambled wildly out of Zoro's hold, falling flat on his face before he could stand up. The boat rocked, and Zoro gripped the side for support. '_Luffy_!' he yelled. 'Calm down, you'll fall in again-!'

'_My hat_!' Luffy yelped, looking around, his stick-like arms flailing around. '_Where is my hat?_' He finally spotted it floating in the ocean where it had fallen a far way off. Without a second thought, he leapt off the side of the boat for it.

'_LUFFY!_'

Zoro dived for Luffy without leaving the boat and swiftly grabbed the scruff of the boy's vest, jerking him straight from midair and back into the boat, fuming.

'Wait **HERE**,' he snarled, yanking off his water-logged boots. 'I'll get it! You know, cause I can actually _SWIM_!'

Completely oblivious to the pissed sarcasm in Zoro's voice, Luffy clasped his hands in worship like wonder, staring at Zoro with stars in his eyes from the bottom of the boat. 'Ne, Zoro? Really?'

His answer was a huge splash as Zoro hit the water a second time that day, and started stroking swiftly towards Luffy's wayward hat. He reached it in no time, grabbed it, and started making his way back, grumbling sourly the whole way.

Before he could even clamber back in the dingy Luffy had whipped the hat from his outstretched hand and was hugging it for all he was worth. Zoro growled angry as he hooked his leg over the side and rolled in, dripping water everywhere. That was just like Luffy, no _gratitude_-

He wasn't prepared for Luffy to suddenly pounce on him, his eyes shining like the sun, even though he strangely expected it. 'Zoro, you saved him! You saved my hat!' And just like that, Luffy began raining light kisses on Zoro's forehead, nose and cheek.

Zoro's eyes bulged to a comical degree and his hands landed on Luffy's shoulders, ready to shove. Then one of the kisses landed pleasurably right beneath one of his eyes, and his mind short-circuited.

'Uhn, _wha_-?'

Luffy didn't slow down. 'Thanks, Zoro!' he squealed. 'No-one has ever jumped into the ocean for my hat before! You're the greatest!'

Zoro seriously considered sharply telling his new captain that no one had ever jumped him and considered him the 'greatest' before just because of a stupid hat, and no-one ever should, but as Luffy's kind and loving affections continued, Zoro found himself suddenly not as obliged to shooting his captain down as he would have.

Luffy stopped and lay over him grinning, before he sat up. Zoro about to protest at the stop before he caught himself. Silence reigned as the two stared at each other, before Luffy simply smiled at him.

Zoro found himself blinking, his face slowly melting into a small but pleasured smile. Luffy leant forward whilst sitting on Zoro, their noses almost touching, and his smile widened.

'Oh, and Zoro!'

Zoro tilted his head in a dreamlike daze, feeling like he was in one for all he was worth. 'Hm?' he questioned deeply, not sure where this was going.

'Do you have any meat?'

Zoro was brought tumbling back down to Earth, and he blushed furiously. Luffy was abruptly dumped from his lap.

'Idiot,' Zoro ground out, leaning back against the boat's side and crossing his arms. He closed his eyes, ignoring the keening whine emitting from the boy at his rough treatment. It was a few minutes before the whine died painfully out as if Luffy were reluctant to let it go but had to because it was boring him, and small splashing noises replaced them. Zoro didn't bother to open his eyes, figuring Luffy was probably entertaining himself by teasing the fish again.

If he fell in again…

A smug smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

If he fell in again, Zoro would be there, grumbling and grousing, but inside... well, not as disappointed as he should be on the inside. And he figured he could live with that.

* * *

><p>Yes, I am aware Luffy could have easily grabbed his hat by stretching, but c'mon, he was crazy with worry for Shank's hat. Of course he would have paniked. And it's much cuter when Zoro comes to the rescue.<p> 


	2. Nami

So I've decided to continue my little oneshot with intros to each character in the One Piece verse. I'm having a lot of fun writing these so I doubt I'll stop.

* * *

><p>The first time Nami saw the strange young rubber man interact with the infamous Rononoa Zoro, who had supposedly come to the rescue, her first shocked though had been, <em>Huh. I don't recall any mentions of the pirate hunter having a brother.<em>

But then, she could tell it wasn't quite like that. The soft glance she saw Zoro shoot the other, the way it was returned with bubbling excitement, and the dangerous edge Zoro had when he addressed Buggy were all too familiar to her.

An image of Nojiko standing fearlessly toe to toe with the village bullies in order to defend Nami popped into her mind, followed by a wave of longing and determination. She didn't have time to think about home, though. Not while the impending threat of Buggy and these two weird guys loomed.

But, they were seemingly being dealt with. And by Ronona Zoro, no less! But then, what had she expected? If all the rumors about the so-called pirate hunter demon were true, then Nami guessed she really should have expected nothing less.

It wasn't until after the echoing explosion of the Buggy ball aimed at Buggy himself had receded did Nami's first thought have the chance to enter her mind again. Instead of taking cover like she had when the Buggy cannon had gone off (by taking cover she meant diving for the ground, screaming) Zoro had rushed straight for the cage Luffy had been encased in, and was now on his knees against the bars, talking softly with the boy within.

Staring at them, Nami cautiously pushed herself up and after swiftly looking at the unconscious wreak of Buggy's crew, made her way over to Luffy's cage.

'-Are you sure?' She heard Zoro urgently mutter at the boy, who answered with a cheerful nod and a 'Yosh!'

Finally reaching them, she made it just in time as Zoro shoved his hands through the bars and grabbed Luffy's wrists, pulling the younger man's body forward so he could examine him thoroughly. As Zoro lifted Luffy's arms robotically and trailed his fingers down them, Luffy giggled.

'Zoorrrrooo,' he whined, pulling one of his hands away. 'That tickles!'

Zoro, finally sure that Luffy hadn't been wrongly hurt in his absence, shook his head, a small grin making its way to his face as he dropped Luffy's hand and reached out further to gently rest it against Luffy's face. 'Just making sure,' he ruefully answered.

'But, Zoro!' Luffy shot back. 'You're much more hurt than me! You gonna be okay?'

Zoro grinned at Luffy, pulling him closer again. 'It's just a flesh wound,' he passed off easily. 'Bit of sleep later and I'll be fine.' He gave Luffy a charming smile, one Luffy had no trouble believing in.

'Shishishishishi,' Luffy giggled again, before leaning forward and pressing his face against the bars, right up against Zoro's, their forehead touching tenderly.

Nami suddenly had the feeling she was intruding on something private, and that if she was caught intruding on it, Zoro would personally kill her. Clamping her mouth shut from the hysterical yelling she had been about to unleash, she turned her head away.

'Uh, you two phsycos…' she prodded, still staring intently at Buggy's pathetic and out for the count crew. 'Hello? Buggy's crew? Buggy? Will awaken at any minute, yeah?'

At this the two finally noticed her presence, and while Luffy turned to her with a grin as wide and cheerful as ever, Zoro regarded her with a suspicious and closed look of dislike. Nami immediately felt herself bristling at that look. She used a similar look like that to clearly tell men where they stood with her and where they should stick it. To have such a look thrown casually at her first -oh, she wasn't going to like this guy. At all. Didn't he have any respect for women?

'Who's this?' Zoro asked rudely, staring at her.

'That's Nami!' Luffy answered eagerly, reaching through to take Zoro's hand. 'She's going to be our navigator!'

At this, Nami stiffened angrily. 'Who says?' She sniffed haughtily. 'I already told you kid- I _hate _pirates!'

Luffy looked confused. 'But I'm saying,' he answered, as if that was all that mattered. Zoro started chuckling, glancing at Nami's infuriated glare with amusement. 'Yeah, didn't you hear him?' he let out, grinning. '_Luffy _says.'

Nami actually stamped her foot, only slightly, before huffing. 'You two are impossible!' She accused. 'First you're all so happy and casual about Buggy- an extremely dangerous pirate captain- then you're all crazy and ready to fight- even after you've sustained serious injuries- and now this! Acting like children!'

'Yeah, whatever,' Zoro answered casually, turning away from her to start examining the cage for a way out. Luffy was completely preoccupied, humming his own little tune as he watched Zoro feel the cage bars. 'I've already tried that!' he offered Zoro helpfully. 'But maybe with your swords…'

Zoro shook his head, grunting. 'With this injury, I don't have as much strength behind my swing,' he ground out, sounding ashamed. 'I won't be able to cut the bars like this.'

Nami shook her head at the two of them and glanced over at the unconscious Buggy. She should really grab what she could and get out of here now. It was how she did things; how she survived. But, Luffy had really helped her… twice… She couldn't just leave him and his green-headed buffoon here to die.

Setting off with determined strides, the arguing of Luffy and Zoro faded behind her as she made her way toward Buggy. It only took her a few minutes to pilfer his collection of brass keys and figure out which one matched the cage's iron signature.

By the time she trotted away from Buggy smugly, key in hand, Zoro had picked up the cage with Luffy in it and was now making his way down the hill. Nami's steps faltered, and her mouth fell open, key completely forgotten. 'Holy crap…' he muttered to herself, before taking off after the two insane men.

'What are you doing?' she hissed, finally catching up to them, shocked at the amount of distance Zoro had covered in the short amount of time she had been with injuries like his.

'I'm milking the cows,' Zoro grunted sarcastically at her, shifting the cage awkwardly as he took another hard step. Luffy, who had drifted into a somewhat out-of-it daze, snapped to attention at that. 'Huh? Cows?' he questioned in excitement. 'Are we gonna have meat soon?'

Zoro stumbled another few steps, pausing to catch his breath. 'Sure, buddy,' he said with a short grin that he aimed up at Luffy. 'We'll get all the meat you want later.'

'Sweet!'

'Are you crazy?' Nami tried again, shock driving her for an answer to his ridiculous and damaging behavior. 'You'll kill yourself trying to lug that thing all the way through town!'

Zoro gave a bland, annoyed look that clearly said _bullshit_. 'There was no way I was gonna leave Luffy up there with those creeps,' he spat out, struggling onwards. Nami slowed to a stop at that, finding it almost too hard to believe. Just how long had these two known each other? To go that far for the other, no questions asked…

She found herself remembering that one moment in the fight, when Luffy had called out to the staggering, bleeding Zoro, and with one connected, knowing look, Zoro had gained reassurance, strength, confidence, and had known exactly what to do. Nami found herself marveling at their connection. It was… truly something beautiful. And from the way those two acted… it was like they knew it, too.

What… what kind of friken pirates were these strange two?

* * *

><p>After everything Nami had recently experienced with Buggy, it was no surprise she found herself unable to sleep that night, kept awake by the swirling thoughts of everything that had happened, everything that <em>would <em>happen, the treasure she had obtained, when she would have to return to Arlong…

The list was impossibly endless.

And then there was Luffy and Zoro. Her new "crewmates." She sighed, pushing herself up from the small cot within Buggy's tiny cruiser. Since when had that happened? Everything had rushed by so quickly. The defeat of Buggy, the fleeing from the town, and the agreement she made with Luffy; to stick with them until her needs were served. Then, she would ditch, and take their treasure. That sounded right.

So why did she find her heart growing so attached to the dorky boy and the brooding man?

Shaking her head quickly in attempt to throw all such thoughts out, she swiftly stood and exited the tiny cabin for a bit of fresh air.

The moon was high and shining, and the sea was calm (just as Nami had predicted the day before). Nami breathed in the cool salty air, already feeling the calming affect it had on her working it's magic. The other tiny dingy that contained Luffy and Zoro bobbled along next to her boat (formally Buggy's) and out of slight curiosity, she glanced over at it.

What she saw had the breath catch in her throat in surprise at first, then fondness.

Zoro was leaning against the side of their smaller boat, his legs crossed and sound asleep… and Luffy was curled in his lap, his hands folded between their two bodies, clutching at Zoro's shirt. Both of their faces were contented and peaceful, their bodies matching perfectly like a lock and key. Of course. Zoro was the lock, and Luffy was the key to it all. Strangely fitting, and endearing.

Nami didn't know what she had expected, but as she watched the two men sleep against each other, she found subconsciously that this was exactly she had expected, after everything she had seen from the two young men. She surveyed the two tightly intertwined bodies for a while, a small, loving and rare smile caressing her face.

Oh, yeah. _Now_ she remembered why she felt the overwhelming need to give it all for them, to finally let herself go and be free with them…

… because they gave her hope. They were her _friends_.

Zoro suddenly grunted, and shifted his body around onto his side. Luffy gently started to slide out of the swordsman's lap, but as he did Zoro's hands were suddenly there, supporting him against his bigger body as the both of them slid down from the side and onto the floor together.

'…'Ro…' Luffy mumbled, nuzzling his head unconsciously into the man's chest.

'Mmmm… sush…' Zoro mumbled back in exceedingly bad and tired english, his hand coming up to rest against Luffy's face. '…_Shleep_…'

Nami smiled once more, her heart truly warming at the sight, before turning and heading back into her cabin, finding that her thoughts were thankfully and blissfully quiet for the moment.


	3. Usopp

Usopp loved the sea, without a doubt. And while he admired its beauty and vastness, it was the strong connection that he felt to his adventurous father through the sea that brought him so much to the water's edge, especially when he was feeling down. When he sat upon his special cliff, high above the world like a powerful surveyor, Usopp felt like empowered and important, like the Pirate King himself wouldn't stand a chance. Which was why he sat there now, brooding uncharacteristically after he had just experienced that verbal attack from Kaya's jerk butler.

_The nerve of that guy-!_

Usopp was never really one to dwell on sour thoughts such as these, and as such, wasn't very good at it. He kept trying to insult the damn butler as best he could in his mind, then faltered when he realized there was no piont, considering the jerkward couldn't actually hear him, before cutting himself off with a furious but frantic inner tantrum at the injustice of it all. His mind would sort of short-circuit at all the thoughts swirling through it, then the insulting memory of it all would rush back, and Usopp's cycle would start all over again.

As such, he didn't notice when Luffy had suddenly joined him on the cliff, bouncing up to sit right next to him and grin with a 'Heya Usopp!'

Usopp shrieked and jerked almost two meters to the side before realizing who it was and quickly masking his shriek as a cough. 'Oh, Luffy,' he greeted, still happily, but not as cheerfully as he normally would. 'I didn't quite see you there. What's up?'

'You're upset,' Luffy cut him off, looking at Usopp dead on with a slightly sad stare. Usopp deflated like a balloon, any pretence of seeming tough or normal flying high into the sky. Luffy titled his head, his face alarmingly blank. But not for long.

'When I'm upset I go and get a hug from Zoro,' he told the other boy, his smile coming back in full force, before taking on a slightly dreamy expression. 'Maybe you should too.'

Usopp nodded absently before blinking and turning his head to Luffy, looking torn between laughing or staring in open fear of craziness. 'Wait, what?' he asked, attempting to decode exactly what Luffy meant. 'The big guy? Zoro? Really?' He started chuckling, figuring Luffy was joking, before it turned into a full on laugh at the thought of tough-guy Zoro back there trying to shove a cheerful and clingy Luffy off him.

Luffy started laughing too, just for the heck of it, and because talking about Zoro gave him delightful stomach tickles. 'Yeah!' he giggled, still sounding for all he was worth like a starry-eyed teenage girl. 'And a kiss, too!'

This time he was completely oblivious to Usopp's reaction, of course, who chocked on his laughter at the seriousness in Luffy tone, finally seeing that Luffy was simply acting as Luffy did; straightforward and honest.

Looking back since the three strange 'pirates' had arrived in his village, Usopp found himself carefully reviewing the clear observations he had made of all three of them and realized that when any observation on Luffy had been made, Zoro followed soon after with some kind of concerned, teasing or smug reaction. In every circumstance, those two had bounced off each other smoothly and unquestionably. Usopp now felt like banging his head against a rock. It was kind of suddenly, glaringly obvious.

After a few moments, he smiled at Luffy. 'That's sweet,' he concluded, hoping his apologetic tone made up for his less than polite reactions before. The revelation had just taken him by surprise. Luffy, however, beamed back at him.

'Really? Thanks! I think so too!' he chirruped, smiling brightly. Usopp smiled back, seeing his reaction had no outward affect on Luffy's cheerful demeanor. 'It's too bad I didn't notice sooner,' he said thoughtfully, turning to look at the clear blue sky. 'He really looks out for you a lot, after all.'

Luffy's smile grew so big here that Usopp briefly feared it would break his face. 'I know,' Luffy answered, looking tremendously proud. 'Isn't Zoro the sweetest?'

Usopp sniggered at that, with many words coming to mind that would easily describe the tough swordsman. None of them came anywhere near 'sweet.' But watching Luffy's lit up smile and loving eyes, Usopp decided that the saying 'love is blind' was entirely true, but that didn't necessarily make it a bad thing.

And besides, Usopp could easily understand the feeling. He told the young pirate so. 'To me Kaya is like your Zoro,' he said wistfully for the sake of it, thinking back to the less than stellar day. If only he could make it up to her later…

Luffy nodded understandingly, looking out to sea with a grin. 'Ah!' he said with excited valor. He turned back to Usopp with a cheeky grin. 'So you must wanna kiss and hug her a lot?'

Usopp had already started nodding knowingly before Luffy had finished, but stared blushing at Luffy's less than subtle wording. Still he grinned at Luffy, finding Luffy's blunt and innocent honesty endearing.

'You could say that,' he confirmed. Then his face fell. 'But that's not gonna happen with that bastard butler of hers hanging around!'

Luffy cocked his head at that, then shook it vigorously. 'Don't sweat it, Usopp!' he firmly told his friend. 'Love always finds a way, if you are willing to fight for it!'

Usopp's hopeful gaze met Luffy's undeniably confident one. 'You think so?' He couldn't help but gently prod, feeling his beaten pride stir at Luffy's sure words.

Luffy laughed, and clapped Usopp roughly in the back like he was an idiot. 'I know so!' he exclaimed.

Usopp watched Luffy, then looked down, deep in thought. 'Then… how should I… with Kaya…?' He was moreso asking himself than Luffy, but at this point an answer from the other dark-haired boy would have been lorded.

Luffy blinked at him in question. 'Why don't you just do it?' he asked simply. 'It's what I did with Zoro!'

Usopp frowned, looking flustered, although he could feel the urge to laugh building within his stomach.

'I-I don't think I could- and besides, that's not how you do these things, Luffy!'

'Why not?' Luffy asked, his tone challenging yet curious. 'It worked for me.'

Usopp, about to continue his nervous tirade of the courting of a respectable relationship, stopped short and perked up, looking hopeful. 'Really?'

The he shook his head lightly with amusement on his features, as if he was still dragging his mind through the conversation. Grinning, he said 'I still just can't believe that you and Zoro… you know.'

Luffy laughed wholeheartedly, clutching at his stomach. 'Really? Cause Nami says we deserve each other! But I don't know if I deserve Zoro yet. He's amazing!'

Usopp frowned, thinking, then smiled readily at Luffy. 'You do deserve him,' he stated strongly. The he grinned lightly. 'Although I'm not sure if he deserves you yet. He's always so grumpy and scary.'

Luffy shifted around, clapping the balls of his feet together as he giggled, glancing out at the calm ocean. 'But that's just him being Zoro!' he said fondly. 'Thanks, Usopp!'

'No, thanks to you, I guess…' Usopp's mouth tugged upwards into a small smile. 'And who knows? Maybe that will work with Kaya…'

And then Luffy turned to give Usopp a grin as bright as the sun. 'That's the spirit, Usopp!'

Usopp, finding himself feeling much more settled than before, returned one of his own. Grinning, the two sat in mutual comfotable silence for a few moments, before Luffy suddenly noticed two dark figures on the shore below them.

'Hey, isn't that the butler guy?' he asked, shuffling closer to the cliff.

* * *

><p>In order to cut off the pirates before they arrived, the small gang of would-be straw hat pirates roused themselves from sleep in the early hours of the morning in order to set their plan in motion. Well, half of them did. The other two, the captain and his first mate, slept blissfully on, side by side on the rock outcropping they had camped on for the night.<p>

Usopp stretched numbly, blinking his eyes every five seconds in order to ensure they stayed open. But as soon as the worrying thoughts of those mongrel pirates rushing in on his defenseless village surfaced, he was wide awake and (shaking like a leaf) ready for action.

But first, some things had to be taken care of.

'How do you wanna do this?' he asked Nami nervously, tentatively watching Luffy and Zoro splayed out on the ground together by the sparking embers of the fire. Zoro was stretched out on his back, his legs spread and one arm curled around the back of his head. The other lay out to his side, cradling Luffy's body alongside his as Luffy snuggled, his top half buried against the green-haired man's chest and neck. Luffy's legs were haphazardly thrown over Zoro, tangled in his closest leg like a pair of mating snakes.

They looked comfortable, and (Usopp had to admit) adorable. But, a little too comfortable.

How was he going to wake them up without incurring their (mainly Zoro's and his swords) wrath?

Nami glanced at the slumbering two during the course of raking her hands through her tangled hair, a shadow of a fond smile flickering briefly across her face before she returned Usopp's stare with an irritated glance.

'Me?' she snorted. 'That's your job. Do you want us to help save your village or not?' With that she tossed her hair and stood, heading around the corner towards her beached boat. Usopp's eyes grew round. 'B-but-but-'

'I'm going to freshen up. Make sure those two dimwits are up by the time I'm done,' was all Nami said before she disappeared.

Usopp positively gaped, before looking back to the two men and whimpering. Spotting a stick nearby, he grabbed and held it in front of himself, seemingly as his first and last line of defense. He approached Luffy, since no doubt the cheerful boy would be much more understanding than the grouchy pirate hunter, and just as he was about to touch Luffy's shoulder the movement of him crouching sent the stick flying right into the centre of Zoro's unprotected forehead.

Zoro's bloodshot and murderous eyes shoot open and locked on Usopp in an instant.

Like any man, Usopp did what was necessary for his survival. He screamed and ran.

Zoro blinked groggily, squinting at the retreating figure as he vanished amongst the rocks. Yawning, he heaved himself into a sitting position, arching his neck to relieve the tension the night's uncomfortable bedding had given him.

Having being jostled into Zoro's lap from when he rose, Luffy blinked lazily awake himself, his huge sleepy eyes peering up at Zoro like a kitten roused unfairly. Zoro seemed to suddenly remember Luffy then, and he dumbly looked down at the adorable sight before letting a comfortable grin form.

'Morning,' he grumbled merrily, reaching out to ruffle Luffy's hair. Luffy grinned up at him before snuggling his head down into Zoro's lap, staying mercifully silent. Just as Zoro was dozing off again, still sitting, Luffy's slow functioning mind suddenly recalled what today was.

'Zoro!' he shrieked, his head shooting up. Zoro jerked backwards with an awaking snort and ended up falling on his back, slightly dazed. 'Zoro, today we get to kick those guy's asses!' Luffy cheered, bouncing up as hyperactive energy rushed throughout his body. 'C'mon, before we miss them! But wait, first; meat! I wonder if the meat guy is open yet…'

Peering up at the cliff that led to the village, Luffy shoot for the track that lead up it and to the village. Zoro hadn't moved the whole time, and didn't now. He blindly reached out a hand to grasp at his swords, fully relaxing when he felt their smooth steel sheaths under his fingers.

He started to snore, his mouth still quirked upwards.

* * *

><p>'…And when they try to get up the slope, this slippery super special Usopp oil shall render them useless against the power and might of the great Captain Usopp! Like flightless little ducks, they shall slip down the slope, cursing the day they ever-'<p>

'Sounds alright, but is it plausible?' Zoro interrupted, looking bored.

'It's not bad, actually. They can't get up, we'll be up here, safe, while they are stuck with nowhere to go! I like it.' Nami looked overjoyed, but that was probably only due to the 'safe' aspect.

Luffy, however, wasn't on quite the same page. 'Did I hear duck? Duck tastes great! But I like beef better… much more punch…'

'Hey, hey, hey! You guys aren't listening to me!' Usopp yelled, flapping his arms around.

Zoro sighed from his spot leaning against the rising cliff side of the steep track that would lead anyone following it to the village. Luffy was standing next to Usopp, still demanding to know where Usopp was hiding this fabled duck, alongside Nami. Behind them were three huge barrels of 'amazing Usopp oil' that he and Luffy had carted in from Usopp's little cottage earlier that morning, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. It had now risen slightly, although still had a bit of a journey before it reached a suitable distance in the sky.

Zoro stifled another yawn as his gaze travelled idly to Luffy's backside, the only thing worth any interest this early in the morning. That, and beer. But, sadly, that was noticeably absent right now.

When Luffy turned and trotted eagerly after Usopp to the barrels almost halfway down the sloped track and Zoro lost his stellar view, he grunted in annoyance and lumbered after them, Nami right on his heels.

Usopp stopped by one of the barrels and faced the ocean, a determined smile on his face. 'Now, right here on the shores of my humble by sleepy little village, I, the great Captain Usopp will begin it's reign of justice!'

With that, he extravagantly flipped off the heavy round lid of the first barrel and wrapping both arms around it, gave it a hearty _push_. Nothing happened.

Looking confused, Usopp, shoved again. And again. Straining, he leant all his weight against the barrel and dug his feet in. He tried to ignore the soft chuckle from Zoro, but the patronizing giggle from Nami had a flush crawling up his neck.

'I think you're doing it wrong,' Luffy offered as helpfully as he could to the side. Usopp glared at him faintly though his struggles. If Luffy wanted to actually be helpful, he could shove the thing over for him!

Bored with Usopp's efforts, Luffy leant over the barrel, peering at the thick golden liquid sloshing around inside. Entranced, he lifted a hand and dunked the tips of his fingers in, rubbing them against the honey-like texture. He giggled at the feeling, swirling his fingers around.

'Oi, what are you doing to my special oil?' Usopp asked, jerking up to stare accusingly at Luffy. 'We need as much of this as possible to teach those bastards a lesson.'

Luffy nodded absently, his attention completely on the oil glistening in the sun's beams. He was aware of Zoro stepping up close behind him to glance into the barrel. 'I know, but it's just so… so… cool!' he grinned, leaning back against Zoro while dipping his hand back into the barrel.

Usopp raised an eyebrow at that, then continued his sad efforts to get the barrel down the hill.

'I really don't think you're gonna get them down like that,' Nami lighty told Usopp, coming up behind them as she studied the horizon, her tone now tinged with a bit of anxiety. 'And you're gonna have to hurry if we want all of these prepared by the time those pirates arrive.'

Zoro ignored Nami's sharp voice in favor of tilting his head slightly to rest it on Luffy's shoulder and snuffle affectionately at the younger man's ear. Luffy withdrew his hand in shock (now dripping with oil) and half spun around, giggling.

'You two!' Nami ordered, snapping her fingers in their direction. 'Stop thinking about grabbing each other and push these other barrels over.'

'Huh?' Usopp's slightly horrified face appeared from behind his barrel before just as quickly disappearing.

Zoro quickly lifted his head to growl something insulting at the bossy witch with the plan to return to Luffy's cozy neck and start something much more fun, but before he could even speak Luffy had bounded happily towards the two barrels left near them.

Glaring heatedly at Nami, he grudgingly made his way to the barrels and sulkily smashed one with his foot, sending it spiraling down the slope and splattering a good portion of it. Usopp watched with an open mouth at the ease Zoro completed this seemingly impossible task, then redoubled his efforts.

Nami laughed openly at Zoro's grumpy expression, leaning against the canyon wall. Luffy joined in, watching the deep golden oil fly from the barrel in a series of waves that formed glittering dots and arcs and rainbows…

'Ooooooohhhh,' he grinned, turning back to his own barrel with gusto and quickly pushing the lid off so he could excitedly shove both of his hands inside and run the oil through his fingers. 'So pretty…'

Meanwhile, Usopp had decided he had done enough hard work for the moment, and much needed break was in order to save his strength for the upcoming battle.

Zoro, still in grumpy-morning-Luffy-deprived-Nami-is-a-bitch mode, stomped over to Usopp, pushed the long-nose to the side (ignoring Usopp's manly squeak of '_Hey!_') and promptly kicked the second barrel down. He would have used his swords, but he didn't want to sully them with oil. Who knew what kind of shit was in 'amazing Usopp oil?'

Now there resided a small clean path through the middle of the big track that was awaiting Luffy's barrel. As such, all three occupants of the surrounded track rose their gazes to Luffy, long past expecting Luffy to actually do his part.

Luffy was bent over the barrel, excitement written all over his face as his out stretched hands slapped continuously at the surface of the oil. Usopp lifted a hand to his grinning mouth at the overly ecstatic and childish look of excitement on Luffy's face, while Nami rolled his eyes. For once, Zoro mimicked Nami in movement and thought.

'Luffy,' he said, sounding irritated and stepping to the younger boy's side. Luffy glanced up at him, face glittering in happiness. 'Ne, Zoro? Look how fun this is!' And he beamed at Zoro, stars pouring from his eyes. Zoro's annoyed expression faltered comically at this, and even more so when Luffy danced around the barrel and fell against him, his dripping hands clamping down on Zoro's face.

'_Whipped_,' Nami whispered to Usopp, thankfully low enough the potentially dangerous man didn't hear them, an almost adoring look on her face. Usopp's grin turned into a full on snigger. Well, Zoro heard _that_.

His head spun over to Usopp, who gave out a small '_Eeep!_' but before Zoro could properly apprehend the coward Luffy had insistently pulled Zoro's face back towards him, his mind clearly only on one thing. 'Your skin feels so soft with the oil, Zoro!' he innocently sung, rubbing his fingers slowly along Zoro's cheeks and jaw.

Usopp had to shove both of his hands over his face to stop himself from laughing loudly at Zoro's completely taken face at this point.

Luffy lips twitched upwards and his eyes twinkled, and Zoro noticed that look immediately. _Oh crap_. That wasn't a _smile,_ it was a…

Luffy's hands suddenly pushed their way fully around Zoro's neck and gripped him tightly before pulling Zoro and gracefully stepping to the side, sticking his foot out. Zoro completely lost his balance and pitched forward, right into the open oil barrel.

….It was a _warning_.

Due to the barrel's size, the only parts of Zoro that went under were his head and the tips of his shoulders. Even so, when he dragged himself out, _seething_, the oil dripped all down his body, under his shirt, and down his arms right up to his hands.

Luffy burst into rambunctious laughter while Zoro stared at him. Just stared.

'Ne, Z-z-zorrrro!' Luffy gasped, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 'You look- you look—' And he burst into fresh laughter, his hat drifting off as he dipped, hugging himself in pure joy.

Zoro slowly removed his shirt, peeling the slopping material off his body while keeping his eyes on Luffy. Luffy's laughter eased, and he eagerly drank up the scene Zoro was giving him, with his bulging, tight muscles, slick and shining from the oil as they flexed. Luffy's tongue unconsciously snuck out to wet his lips.

Then Zoro smirked. Luffy's eyes widened, recognizing that look.

He turned to run, but Zoro's slippery and prodding hands clamped around his waist, grabbing the helm of his vest and ripping it off before Luffy could tell what was happening. In one swift movement, Zoro swooped the squealing, struggling and giggling Luffy up in his grasp. Then he promptly spun Luffy around and dunked the rubber man headfirst in the barrel.

Usopp's mouth fell open, and Nami turned away, a hand on her face. 'Men…' she sighed, peeking back through her fingers.

Luffy resurfaced, his limbs failing about as he came up laughing his head off, completely saturated in the smooth liquid, his hair pressed against his face and dripping leisurely down his finely sculptured body. Not one to care what others thought, Zoro's thick tongue lapped out at his lips as his eyes connected with Luffy's. Luffy splashed some oil at him, stretching his ribs and chest suggestively, displaying as much bare, slick skin as he could innocently in Zoro's direction.

Grinning, Zoro fished him out bridal style. Luffy threw his arms around Zoro's neck, spraying a find sheet of oil into the air and over Zoro, who clearly didn't need it, still giggling like the idiot he was. Unable to wait, he grabbed the back of Zoro's head and pulled him enthusiastically to his lips, running his hand through Zoro's dripping and spiky hair.

Zoro responded with just as much energy as he let Luffy's legs hit the ground so he could slip his hands unbidden up and down Luffy's lanky frame, his fingers leaving shivering goose bumps behind on Luffy's oil-drenched skin.

They parted, both grinning spastically, their heads high and eyes dim with heated bliss before diving in again. Zoro leant precociously forward and slipped a hand around Luffy's lithe back to support the younger man there as he bent right over, ballroom style. Luffy responded almost unknowingly by sliding one of his legs up Zoro's own and hooking it around Zoro's backside.

A tanned hand rubbed roughly up Luffy's leg, securing it there before pushing down further and grabbing Luffy's butt with needy enthusiasm. Luffy gasped into Zoro's mouth, his hands struggling to pull himself closing against Zoro's flushed body. Their bare chests bumped and slid together with oil, the magical liquid increasing the heat their bodies excreted and doubling it.

They finally separated, panting. Zoro eyed Luffy's swollen and perfectly puckered lips and moved in for the kill, his eyes dark with lust.

Well, he would have, if Nami hadn't appeared out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed both of their heads, smashing them together.

'Guys!' she screamed. 'Save it for another time, okay? Did you even think about us here, _stuck with you?'_

Blinking, Zoro's vision swam and he could now see Nami's bright red face and Usopp's horrified but sinfully interested (but still pale) expression. Oh, yeah. He had completely forgot those two were here. Despite the throbbing on his forehead, he grinned. Luffy had a knack at doing that to him.

'So sorry to make your day,' he grunted, snickering in Nami's mortified face.

'But, _Nammmi_!' Luffy whined as Nami's hands shot out, latching on to one of his ears, as well as Zoro's. Growling in annoyance, Nami started dragging the both of them down the small uncovered path onto the beach.

Zoro hopped along next to her, cursing terribly as Luffy yelped alongside him, the both of their ears throbbing against Nami's tight grip. Reaching the water's edge, he unceremoniously dumped Luffy in the shallows. Then, gathering her strength, she grasped Zoro's collar and threw him clean into the steep drop off.

He went in spluttering and came up just in time to hear Nami huff angrily. 'Stay in here until you two bozos cool off! Geez!' And she stomped away, back towards the slope. Gritting his teeth, he opened his mouth to shout something decidedly nasty at her, but she suddenly whirled around, apparently not done yet.

'And you'd better hurry! Or me and Usopp will cover the slope in oil, and you'll be stuck down here with those pirates!'

_'Really!_'

'Shut it, Luffy!'

Raising an eyebrow, Zoro gave a small laugh before leisurely paddling into the shallows, not bothering to stand up. Here the water was only knee deep, and leveled out quickly. Luffy was sitting with the waves pushing and pulling at his lap, splashing his hands at the water that rushed against him. His movements slowly went sluggish as the water gently pulled his strength away with every retreating crest.

Zoro dunked himself a few times as he dragged himself lazily over to Luffy. He could still feel the slimy undercoat of oil that had sunk into his skin, but the worst of it was now gone, floating on the water's surface like a multitude of golden beads.

Luffy spashed him, giggling. His aim was off, though, and Zoro chuckled as he deftly grabbed the smaller boy, heading down the steady incline of the sea floor until the water lapped at his lower chest. Luffy giggled serenely in his arms, his head slowly falling forwards before he gathered enough strength to jerk it up again, only for it too quickly lilt back down when the water enclosed his body.

Supporting Luffy's body with one arm, the boy's head resting heavily on his chest, Zoro gently bent his knees, bringing his other hand up to splash water over Luffy's face and scrub gently at it, removing as much oil as he could.

Luffy grinned at him, attempting to move, but failing dramatically. Feeling Luffy's frustration, Zoro laughed somewhat patronizingly. This caused an unhappy pout, which Zoro easily quelled with a quick kiss to the forehead.

Zoro started his trek out. He got to the shallow water before Luffy started to wiggle and move, demanding to be put down. Zoro refused with an evil smirk, and because of Luffy's still recovering strength, when Zoro grabbed his waist and wrists and said he wasn't moving, then Luffy wasn't going to move.

Well, at least until he got his strength back. Then he would kick Zoro's big fat—

Zoro dropped into the water and let Luffy fall into his lap. And Zoro's lap was full of sea water. Luffy gave a frustrated screech as he felt what little strength he had fly away. Zoro started laughing, so hard he almost dropped Luffy's upper body where he held it out of the water.

'Zoorrrooo! Zooorrrro! _Zoro!_' Luffy growled childishly as he struggled weakly. 'Zoro isn't being fair-!'

Zoro's carefree laugh slowed into an apologetic –but still entirely amused- grin. 'Sorry, Luffy,' he wheezed out. 'I really couldn't help it.' Still grinning, he leant down and swiftly planted a sweet upside-down kiss on Luffy, canting his head for a very interesting angle.

Luffy's retort died on his lips and he moaned appreciatively instead.

Zoro withdrew, looking smug. 'Well, am I forgiven?'

Luffy frowned, trying to keep the upset expression on his face, but failing terribly. Attempting an annoyed huff like he had seen Nami do only led to a cute pout. 'Maybe…' he said, a smile already tugging at his lips.

They faded into a nice, content silence at that as Zoro started to shuffle backwards, gradually leading them into water that got shallower and shallower, and no longer reached over his lap.

'Wow! that got pretty intense back there,' Luffy stated dreamily out of the blue.

'..Yeah,' Zoro confirmed dryly, wondering why Luffy would choose to bring it up on the spot like that. Well, if it was Luffy, there had to be a point behind it. He grinned, his tone taking on a playful vibe. 'But you enjoyed it, didn't you?'

A slightly perverted giggled was all Zoro got, and he smirked. That was definitely a yes, then.

There was silence again as Zoro's motion slowed and he rested his head on Luffy's to stare out at the ocean contently.

'Was that what would normally lead to sex?'

Zoro's eyes widened at the meantion of the S word, his hormonally clouded mind immediately diving with joy into the door Luffy had just opened without hesitation. Hell yeah, he liked where this conversation was going-!

Struggling to keep the much too eager note out of his voice, he answered with a strained. 'Definitely.'

'Oh.' Luffy looked down, then back at Zoro, then down to the sand again. Zoro watched and waited, now ignoring the ocean in favour of staring down at Luffy.

'Would you be willing to go all the way?' There was a special seriousness in Luffy's tone with this one, and Zoro blinked. _Bingo. The point. _

To others, a question like that sounded like an offer, or a challenge, seeing as it came from Luffy. But Zoro saw it for what it really was. This was insecure Luffy. One that he had seldom seen, and possibly the only Luffy he didn't like.

Zoro straightened up, and turned Luffy around until he was facing him. Still in his lap on the gound, but facing him. Luffy cocked his head in question as Zoro looked him right in eyes, knowing this was the one thing in the world Luffy possibly needed reassurance on. He knew for sure Luffy had never been in a relationship before, and as such it was only natural that Luffy had the tiniest bit of ignorance on the subject.

'Of course,' he said strongly and with forceful conviction. Then his voice softened, and a rough but tender hand came up to rest on Luffy's cheek, cupping his face. 'I'd love to. But only when you will have me.' Luffy's bright eyes widened, and Zoro leant forward, placing a small but soft kiss to Luffy's cheek to seal the deal.

Luffy's grin covered his whole face as he positively beamed, glowing brighter than the sun. Zoro felt himself warm inside out at the sight.

'Really?' Luffy whispered, his quit vioce nothing like his normal bouts of excitement exploding. But the excitement was clearly there in the way his whole body wiggled in joy, his eyes lit up with sparkles and his hands twitched, grabbing at Zoro's shoulders.

Then it all faded suddenly, before Zoro could enjoy it properly, and Luffy suddenly looked blankly confused, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar but had no recollection of ever going near it.

'But isn't it too early for this kind of thing?' His brow furrowed in thought and he peered questioningly up at Zoro, who tried to not let his surprise show.

Apparently Luffy was more self conscious (and ignorant, but really, what was Zoro expecting?) in this topic than he had initially thought. There was nothing wrong with that, though; it was just due to lack of experience. Zoro himself at this point had quite a bit; he was a strong growing young man after all, and his bad boy outlaw reputation was often all the wingman he could possibly need during his lone travels. Now, with Luffy, Zoro could already feel himself wanting to give Luffy all he possibly had, to show him, and to simply love the him. Luffy deserved it.

Blinking himself back to Earth and the question posed, Zoro tilted his head questioningly to the sky, his eyes rolling slightly. 'Is it?' He asked back. Not a challenge or a confirmation, just a question.

Luffy frowned in thought, following Zoro's gaze. 'I don't know,' he readily admitted. 'Isn't there some sort of mystery rule-code people have to follow with these things?'

Zoro rose his eyesbrows, looking down at Luffy in clear mock-shock. 'And since when are you one to follow the rules, captain?' he instantly posed, his voice thick with amused sarcasm. Luffy's face colored in both pride embarrassment and anger at that, and he waved his hands around, trying to get his point across.

'No, no, no, no, Zoro!' he angrily scolded. 'I just don't know how relationships work!' From the grudging tone in his voice, Luffy sounded a bit ashamed as well as angrily embarrassed. After all, a manual on these things wasn't handed out, was it? Or what if everyone got one but him? That was just unfair! And totally not his fault! 'I was told a bit before, but I've never had anyone else like you!'

_Like me_, Zoro thought, unable to kept his smug inner tone from wrapping him up in arrogant joy. He was Luffy's one and only. And Zoro was his. He had never thought much of the word forever, nor the future, but with Luffy in his life right now those words suddenly meant the world to him.

He lifted a hand to roughly coddle Luffy's hair, chuckling when Luffy brushed his hand away with a consending pout. 'None of that matters,' he said matter-of-factly. 'They work how we want, and how you want, when you want. There are no rules.'

He felt Luffy shift at that, and could basically feel the young man's resulting grin. Zoro followed Luffy's lead with a quite large one of his own. That was more like it.

'Think we should get back now?' He said, running his fingers gently along Luffy's side. 'We don't want to be caught off guard by these small fry pirates, and they still haven't got that last barrel down.'

Luffy went to bounce up with an enthusiastic 'Sure!' but all he got was a slight muscle twitch. Zoro was grinning down at him like he knew exactly what Luffy had just attempted. He probably did, because he started laughing as he stood and dragged Luffy up with him and out of the water.

* * *

><p>Usopp burst into the Merry's cabin, his mouth open and calling in sure victory, hair flying about his face heroically and his arms triumphantly raised in the air, ready to strike fear into the enemy…until he noticed no one was in there to appreciate his manly and extravagant entrance, to which his entire disposition deflated.<p>

_Damn… and I just got that entrance right. The door even banged and everything_… he sulked to himself as he wandered about the room, glancing around as if Luffy would pop straight out of the floorboards if he persisted long enough. He knew Luffy would have totally appreciated his awesome introduction entrance (which he had been working for a while now), but he was having a hard time finding his new best friend.

Nami was out on the foredeck, sunning herself with a crumpled newspaper. The boy in question he was trying to find who was usually swinging from the beams or lounging on the main deck for something to do was nowhere to be seen. And Zoro… wait a second. Usopp's eyes narrowed as he exited the cabin and leant against the side railing, staring almost calculatingly at the passing waters. Zoro was no-where in sight. And neither was Luffy. That could only mean one thing.

Usopp huffed in frustration. This was getting annoying. Whenever he wanted to play with Luffy, or show him anything new he had invented (like the pristine, new and unused Super Usopp special water soaker gun he now limply sported in one hand) Luffy was off in some dark corner with Zoro, doing-doing-

… ... ...

-whatever it was they did!

So wrapped up in his consuming thoughts of self-pity, Usopp shrieked in surprise when a familiar voice all but yelled in his ear 'Hi Usopp! Whacha doing?'

Usopp spun around in a complete 180, grasping tenderly at his heart. 'Luffy!' he shrilly yelped, before he realized how sad that sounded, and quickly deepened his voice. 'I mean-uh- Luffy! What did you do that for? And where have you been? Don't lie to me, for I am the mighty sharpshooter Usopp, and I have felled many a powerful men with one hit of my… of my…' Usopp's eyes narrowed again and he raised his super soaker menacingly. '—of my Super Usopp special water Soaker! Code named the 'Super Soaker,' for short.' He patted it lovingly.

Up on the upper deck, Nami snorted lowly into the newspaper, shaking her head at the two men.

Luffy, completely forgetting about any questions he was supposed to answer, squealed at the gun, his eyes almost popping out of his head. 'COOOOOOL!' he yipped, reaching out to grab it. Usopp cleverly pulled it out of Luffy's un-stretched reach and fixed the boy with a stern stare that came off as more of a grumpy look.

'Nah uh!' he taunted. 'You don't get a try of my beautiful and deadly weapon until you uncover the dastardly deeds you were doing with the green-haired suspect in question!'

'Suspect? Who's questioning the suspect? Is it Zoro? Cause you said green hair, and Zoro's the only one I know who has green hair…'

If Usopp were a better man like Zoro, he would have resisted the urge to facepalm. As such, the universe was cruel like that, and Usopp had no choice but to drop his forehead against one of his palms, sighing dramatically. 'Where were you?' he asked straight-out. 'I looked, but I couldn't find you! And as the rising captain of this ship, I must know!' And also because if Luffy had found some amazing undetectable hiding spot on the ship, it was Usopp's business to know.

Besides a small pout and a short ensuring battle ('_I'm_ the captain!') Luffy did his best to answer. 'Well, I was up there-' he jerked his thumb quickly at the crow's nest, '-looking for islands, and Zoro… hmmm…'

Luffy turned and walked away at that, a finger poised almost smartly on his chin as he thought. Usopp followed. Luffy had barely thought at all before he lead Usopp through the main deck and down into their storage room, where the sunlight filtered in through in consuming beams of light. Luffy skipped over to the prone form that was resting in one of these rays. Luffy crouched by Zoro and started shaking his shoulder, calling 'Zoro! Oi, Zoro!'

Usopp was struck staring at a blinking and grumpy Zoro, who had obviously been roused from his nap at their intrusion. Luffy, as always, was insanely happy to see the swordsman. 'Zoro! Hi!' he happily greeted.

Zoro simply grunted for the most part, his eyes sliding over Usopp for a second before he shifted to the side, his back now to them, his nap resuming. The message was clear; this interview was over.

Luffy stepped back and looked expectantly to Usopp, who nodded thoughtfully, for once greatly thankful his imagination had actually been overdoing things and thinking far too much. Luffy and Zoro certainly had their time together, but that was their time together, and in relation to Usopp was worlds away. And as such, Usopp never expected to see, hear or even vaguely suspect when 'their time' was going down. And it seemed like that would happen, happily. Just as things should.

And so, when the afternoon rolled around and he and Nami less than expertly whipped up a simple platter of toasted sandwiches using the stove for lunch, all of his earlier suspicions never once entered his mind.

Not when Nami sent him out to fetch the other two boys of the crew. Not when he had headed around to the last place he remembered seeing Zoro that day upon not immediately finding Luffy. He just figured that once the swordsman was out, Luffy would emerge as well, like the moon and the stars.

It didn't even hit him that it being lunchtime and NOT having Luffy drooling in the kitchen at every sound and smell meant something was up.

If his earlier suspicions had occurred to him again, or even the fact that Luffy was not straight there for food, than he would have been prepared (or been able to avoid) the thick and messy make-out scene he intruded upon in Zoro's special little spot.

Usopp's first thought had been; _Oh god, oh god, oh god_. His second was; _where's the super soaker?_ And the third; well, he didn't get time.

He had already bolted under Zoro's intensely hating and pain-promising glare from where he had a panting Luffy pinned against the floorboards, firmly resolving that he was never going near the storage room in the ever distant future.

* * *

><p>Wow, that one sure was long. But there were just so many little incidents I had to write! That, and playing with poor Usopp is just too much fun XD<p> 


	4. Johnny with a side of Yosaku

Johnny and Yosaku. Damn, I love them. They're such immature little bundles of fun! And so adorable. One thing about them; in the Funimation dub (which we all lord) they have a tendancy to call everyone 'big bro' or 'big sis' in the space of niichan, I'm guessing. At first it absolutely pissed me off, but after a while it just stuck with me, and made me love those inseparable two more. So, I hope you guys have as much fun reading this one as I did writing it!

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to TealEyedBeing, who has faithfully reviewed every chapter so far (despite the sad and small number of them). And thanks to all who have reviewed and read. It really does spur me onwards to know there are others besides me enjoying this.

* * *

><p>The usual ruckus that bled from the Going Merry amongst the cheery light of the cabin was noticeably louder that night. Not that it wasn't commonly loud or chaotic, it was just the addition of two guests dramatically increased the yelling, clattering of plates and friendly barbs thrown around from the table.<p>

Johnny and Yosaku gladly recounted all the stories of their recent travels, inviting Usopp to match their undoubtedly exaggerated stories. Feeling unusually content, Zoro sat back as Usopp started to happily inform the bounty hunting duo of their recent adventures; all with the grand and mighty captain Usopp leading them.

It was a pleasant surprise to run into the two aspiring bounty hunters again, Zoro had to admit. He hadn't seen them in quite a while, and their welcome intrusion here was like suddenly viewing the startling comparison of his life then and his life now. And he found he liked the difference. Hugely.

Or rather, the person who dragged him into this life. He eyed Luffy next to him, talking and laughing with the others, and his eyes carefully travelled down his boyfriend's touchable arms, slim hips and finally, his plump and delectable ass. Not caring much for what Luffy would have to say on the matter and knowing the boy wouldn't care too much, Zoro sneakily slipped his hand from the tabletop and under Luffy's shirt, brushing his prompting fingertips up along Luffy's side.

He felt Luffy's surprise at the sudden touch as he slowed momentarily in his food-induced guzzling to glance at Zoro with a raised eyebrow. Zoro kept his face forward, but allowed his eyes to slide to the side, meeting Luffy's warm gaze with sly cheek.

Luffy flashed a quick crumb-encrusted grin to Zoro before he resumed eating with as much gusto as he had started, arching into Zoro's touch the only indication he had any thought on the matter.

Zoro chuckled lightly into his tankard of rum, pushing his hand slowly against Luffy's waist until his large palm was curled snugly around Luffy's tiny waist. His fingers and thumb stretched out on either side of Luffy's body against his stomach and back, caressing lightly. Zoro enjoyed the feeling, almost fancying he could feel Luffy's beating heart through the heat of his skin.

He continued at his own leisure, both with his delicious alcoholic beverage and Luffy's even more delicious skin. After carefully caressing the soft skin of Luffy's waist, his hands started to drift lower and lower, finally coming to a rest against Luffy's ass (sadly though the thankfully thin denim of his shorts) where he gave that area just as much loving caressing and squeezing. He could feel every one of Luffy's muscles, and it gave him no end of pleasure to have them all react strongly to his gentle touches.

He heard Luffy give an almost silent mewl that went unheard to everyone else against the noise. Zoro smirked.

By now Luffy had finished eating and was attempting to interject himself into Usopp's recounting of Kuro and his pirates. If there was a hitched note in his tone, nobody noticed except Zoro.

He squeezed Luffy again, rubbing his palm thickly back and forth.

He was rewarded with a small jolt from the younger pirate. Man, he was starting to feel fuzzy and warm. He couldn't wait to drag Luffy inconspicuously off sometime during the night before they turned in… he would have to go for the crow's nest, seeing as Johnny and Yosaku were here, and unlike Usopp, they were not used to stepping over Luffy and him on the floor together at ungodly hours.

Johnny laughed as he downed more rum, finally allowing himself to relax after weeks of stress and fretting over Yosaku. He couldn't believe they had ran into Big Bro Zoro here and now of all places. But he was even more happy for Zoro. He seemed really peacful here with this ragtag group of pirates, almost nothing like the dazed yet hardcore pirate hunter he and Yoasku had initially travelled with. After everything they had been together, Zoro truly was like a big brother to him, and it warmed his heart to see Zoro laughing and chatting with the rest across the table, right next to Big Bro Luffy.

And speaking of Big Bro Luffy…

Johnny suddenly noticed something he probably shouldn't have.

After an intense inner debate, Johnny decided to voice his thoughts. After all, if Big Bro Luffy was really as innocently naive and cute as he appeared, then he probably really was an unknowing victim right now.

_Sorry Big Bro_ _Zoro! I love you, but sometimes a man like me is gotta stand up for what's right!_

'Ummmm… Big Bro Luffy? Are you aware that you are being sexually assaulted by Big Bro Zoro?'

Johnny's voice cut through Zoro's musing then, catching everyone's attention. The poor and obviously shocked bounty hunter's tone was nothing short of the height of awkwardness, and all cheerful noise suddenly fled as everyone stopped and turned to the said offending swordsman and Luffy.

Zoro inwardly cursed, but keep his face painfully neutral as he slowly set his cup down and withdrew his hand from its comfy spot. The sound of his cup clinking against the table was painstakingly loud in the silence.

Luffy's head cocked in question to the question. 'Yeah, of course I do!' he cautiously trilled, not offering any form of explanation, as if Johnny should have already known the answer.

Zoro turned to stare calmly at Johnny.

'Sorry, was it bothering you?' he asked with a small and somewhat mocking smile. He found it part amusing (Johnny's face! Aw, the poor bastard) and part annoying (damnnit, he wanted his Luffy-ass back, now!) but mostly embarrassing. But, he kept it casual, as he had with all other awkward moments in his life, which actually worked.

Jonny shook his head, feeling a furious heat crawl up his neck. 'Ah, sorry, big bro Zoro! I just…uhh…'

Usopp burst out laughing, and he patted Johhny on the back sympathetically. 'Don't worry, my friend! Zoro's always like that when it comes to Luffy! Man, the amount of times the great Captain Usopp has stumbled upon—'

'Can it, Usopp,' Nami interjected, grimacing. 'I'm still eating here.'

Yosaku laughed, thumping Johnny jovially on the back as well, before turning to Zoro and Luffy. 'Congratulations then, you two! And Zoro-' here he gave Zoro a painfully awkward and overly exaggerated grin and wink, to which Zoro found so amusing he had to grin back- '-take care of him! Teehee hee!'

Luffy grinned widely at that, and shifted closer to Zoro, rubbing his shoulder against his first mate's. His eyes sparkled. 'Don't worry, Yosaku!' he chirruped. 'I'll make sure Zoro does that!'

They all laughed as Zoro pushed a hand up and ruffled Luffy's hair fondly as the boy laughed, and conversation resumed as the crew and their guests talked and finished their drinks.

Then, suddenly, a harsh though struck Zoro.

He slammed both of his hands on the table and glared suspiciously at Johnny, half-rising. Everyone jumped at this unexpected outburst, and turned expectant glares on him.

'And why,' Zoro ground out, staring hard at Johnny, who seemed to shrink right into his seat under the gaze, 'where you looking at Luffy's ass _at all?_'

Silence reigned for the second time that night, and everyone seemed to freeze at either the implication of the question or fear of what Zoro might destroy because of it. Yosaku chocked on the liquid in his throat and fell forward, hacking it out on the table. Even Luffy stared with interest at Johnny and Zoro, awaiting the answer and feeling giddy. He absolutely _adored_ it when Zoro got all possessive and huffy over him!

Usopp broke the hushed quiet with a snicker and a dramatized 'Oh no he _di-n't_!' and that was it. The peace shattered.

Yosaku growled and took an angered swipe at Johnny's head. It just barely missed, as right after Johnny gave Zoro a wide-eyed and guilty look he dashed out the door with the speed of wind. Zoro leapt over the table and after him, knocking most of the cups. Luffy's cup was spilled back onto him and Zoro's clattered to the floor, forgotten.

Yosaku was quick to follow while bellowing about cheating boyfriends and Luffy took up the rear, giggling insanely.

Usopp and Nami were left at the table, staring first at each other, then the mess left behind. Then they both cracked reluctant grins at each other, sharing one another's sediments, before standing to clean up the mess that had been left behind.

* * *

><p>It was decided on the spot that Johnny would carry out first watch that night, mainly only because he had scrambled up the crow's nest in the climax of the chase and now refused to come down. Zoro and Yosaku had both eased after a few minutes, of course, but the damage was done.<p>

It was some while later while everyone was preparing to turn in for the night that Zoro joined Yosaku on the deck for a friendly reminisce.

'So, you and Johnny?' he ventured kindly as he leant against the railing, casting his lazy gaze onto the moonlit sea. Yosaku grinned lightly as he stood next to Zoro, glancing quickly to the crow's nest, a fond smile on his lips.

'Yeah. He sure keeps me on my toes. And you and Big Bro Luffy? I'm happy for you. You two sure fit like two swords in the hands of a master.'

Zoro chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. 'You could say that. He keeps my whole body in the air, though. There's no rest with him.'

Yosaku wagged his eyebrows suggestively, giggling at that. 'You don't need to tell me that, Big Bro!' He nudged Zoro hard in the ribs, still giggling like an idiot. 'No rest, indeed!'

Zoro opened his mouth to retort, but realized he really had nothing to say to that. 'So, when did you guys happen? After we parted?'

Yosaku thought for a moment, before nodding. 'You could say that, but it was more of a gradual and then sudden realization. After you left, we kinda realized how close we were.'

Zoro nodded as Yosaku turned to him. 'So how was it with you and Luffy? Sudden? Or nice and sloooooowwww, eh?' he winked again, and Zoro shoved him good-naturedly.

'Nice and slow my ass. Being jumped and molested, more like it,' his tone was sarcastic, but the pleasured look on his face said otherwise. Yosaku grinned widely. 'You sure it wasn't the other way around?' he pressed, sliding closer.

Zoro once again shoved him away, this time his irritation leaking through a tad. 'I'm quite sure,' he snapped, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Yosaku caught this, and his grin turned into a smirk. 'Oh, so it was like that, huh?' he said slyly. 'You're embarrassed cause Luffy was the one that cornered and got to you!'

Zoro grumpy silence was more than enough, and Yosaku burst into undignified giggly laughter. 'That's… too… cute…!' he gasped, chocking on tears. 'Adorable!'

'Will you shut it?' Zoro grumbled, although there was no real bite in his voice. Finally, Yosaku's laugher died down to a companionable silence, and the two of them enjoyed each other's company in the lapping of gentle waves on the hull.

It wasn't long before a wounded and pleading voice carried down from the crow's nest, 'Am I forgiven yet?'

Zoro raised an eyebrow in echo of the question and watched Yosaku, struggling not to smile. Then Johnny's head appeared above, his eyes wide through his sunglasses and mouth wobbly and pleading. Yosaku didn't stand a chance.

'…Fine!' he reluctantly called after a pause. 'Come on down!'

Johnny gave a yell of joy and practically flew from the crow's nest, only remembering to grab it in time before he fell. As he made his way down Yosaku caught Zoro's eye and he let out a rueful grin. 'I could never resist the puppy eyes,' he said sheepishly in explanation.

Zoro grimaced, returning the look. 'I know exactly what you mean,' he answered. 'You're lucky you don't have Luffy.' His smile turned loving, as well as a little irked. 'His puppy look practically has angels wailing up in heaven.'

'I can believe that,' Yosaku laughed, right before Johnny made it to the deck and tackled Yosaku in an embrace, crying far too dramatically. Zoro watched with fondness as Yosaku practically started weeping as well, and the two tangled lovingly, dancing around.

Witnessing this, Zoro allowed his thoughts to drift to his own little sweetheart. And like always, as if some invisible gong that only Luffy could hear had been stuck, Luffy appeared at the cabin door, his expression clearly calling for him as he leant against the frame and rubbed one eye.

He was wearing one of Zoro's oversized sleep shirts, mainly because of the rum that had been spilt on his normal gear earlier. Even so, Zoro was unable to stop the excited possessive zing that ran through his stomach at the sight of his lanky and adorable Luffy clad only in his clothes.

'Well, g'night guys. I'm heading in now.'

Yosaku lifted his head and caught sight of Luffy in the doorway, the light from the cabin pooling around the young captain like it was coming from him. He smirked at Zoro. 'Night Zoro! Don't wear yourself out!'

Johnny grinned, and waved to Luffy. 'Yeah, what he said! And sorry about before Zoro,' he said, his head sinking. 'I—'

'Don't worry about it,' Zoro tossed over his shoulder as he made his way towards Luffy. 'I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It was kinda a knee-jerk reaction.' The two guests grinned at each other as Zoro left them.

When Zoro reached Luffy he quickly scooped the sleepy boy up, causing an immediate delighted giggle from Luffy as he snuggled into Zoro's chest. Zoro took his time getting to the boy's cabin, seeing no reason to rush.

When they reached it Usopp was already in his hammock, quiet. Zoro doubted he was asleep yet, but didn't really care either way. He strode to the couch and slumped energetically onto it with a squealing Luffy clutched to his chest, his movements just shy of leaping onto it.

Grinning himself now in glee, he let Luffy slide onto the couch and rolled himself on top of the young man, holding himself up by the arm. Luffy grinned up at him, looking like the happiest guy in the world, and Zoro was sure he looked pretty much just like that as well. Not that he cared.

He quickly closed the distance, first laying a gentle kiss on Luffy's nose, then his cheek, then the side of his mouth… Luffy soon grew impatient and grabbed Zoro's face so he could squarely plant a consuming kiss on Zoro's lips.

Zoro moaned appreciatively into Luffy, shuffling himself up further to rest their foreheads together. Their lips separated but their foreheads stayed touching with their hair meshing in a green and black mess. They stayed like that for a few moments, just grinning like idiots at each other in a way only the other could bring out.

'Luffy…' Zoro started, moving in for another one. His efforts were thwarted, though, and a pillow came whistling out of nowhere, clocking him in the head. Zoro's eyes shot fully open as he head and thrown to the side from the force of the throw, and his head whipped around to glare at Usopp, who had a just as ticked off glare of his own.

'Guys, I love you and all, but can you either do that some other time or place? I'm tryin' ta' sleep here!' he growled drowsily.

Zoro merely growled in return, feeling words were a disadvantage, while Luffy tilted his head up almost completely in order to see Usopp upside-down. Zoro, caught looking at the largest expanse of Luffy's neck than he had ever seen, smirked before diving down and roughly biting the sensitive skin there.

Usopp's mouth fell open in horror and Luffy let loose an extremely loud and shocked but entirely happy squeal, like a cat that had been caught eating the canary; guilty that it had been caught, but with no remorse for the act.

Zoro smirked hugely, feeling Usopp's heated glare and Luffy's trembling body beneath his own. Talk about two birds with one stone.

'That's it!' Usopp muttered. 'Zoro, if you don't stop right now I'm calling Nami again!'

At this Zoro's grip lessened and he let go, glaring at Usopp, a hint of panic in his eyes. 'You wouldn't,' he sneered, even so, straightening up. Luffy, the pressure on his neck gone, sunk into the covers and watched the proceedings with happy but glazed eyes.

Usopp, seeing his opening and deciding to take the chance, drew himself up, his nose pointing high in the air. 'I would!' he dramatically yelled. 'And don't think I won't! She will put a stop to your improbable molesting of our innocent captain! And I will- I will… um…'

Zoro's eyes twitched and Usopp felt his bravo shrink. Crap. He had gone too far. 'I do not MOLEST Luffy!' Zoro growled, starting to rise. Usopp shrunk into the hammock. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, s__ave me, someone save me!_

That someone turned out to be Luffy, whose hands shot out and grasped Zoro's shoulders, tugging him insistently back into the bed. 'Zorrrrrro,' Luffy whined, opening his eyes wide. 'Sleep?' He blinked, tilting his head into his shoulder and smiling slightly.

Zoro froze, and at more of Luffy's pushing, he shot a last scowl at Usopp before joining Luffy back on the couch. Luffy grinned at Usopp, who pleaded thanks before the captain was pulled into Zoro's chest and Usopp disappeared from his view. He snuggled in happily, whispering thanks to Zoro for his snuggliness.

Zoro smiled lightly and rested his chin atop Luffy's soft-scented hair, allowing himself to doze off with his arms tightly enclosing the man he loved.

* * *

><p>God, Usopp! You are just too damn easy! Hahahaha, I've really gotta stop picking on the poor guy, really...<br>And up next! SANJI. Dun dun dun!


	5. The Sea Brat Sanji and Old Geezer Zeff

WARNING: THIS STORY NOW HARBOURS A LEMON (that's a giant detailed sex scene, guys). And a fucking long one at that; almost 4,000 words D: Not my fault; the bastard snuck in! If you don't want to read (because it is very descriptive), it is easily avoided: stop reading when Zoro quite obviously drags Luffy into the bedroom. It's that simple :) As such, the rating has been bumped up to an **M**. Sorry, those of the younger generation...

But, the perverts will cheer -_- Glad I'm going to make _someone_'s day...

So, 9,000 damn words in this HUGE chapter! WHEW. It IS only that long because of the lemon, granted, but still, this chapter is huge. I hope that won't bother anyone.

Enjoy the chapter! Mistakes are probably there, but meh.

* * *

><p>It had been the same for the past week. Every day without fail the green-haired pirate hunter was there, sitting at the same table in the same spot. Sometimes the weird long nose and that vivacious beauty Nami joined him, but whether the rest of his crew were present or not, that swordsman was there. And then after a huge meal, he would stay for the rest of the day. And what irked Sanji the most was that he spent most of that time <em>sleeping<em>.

What was that bastard's deal?

But the thing that pissed Sanji off most of all was that every single time the swordsman walked through the grand Baratie doors and sloppily threw himself onto one of their perfectly polished chairs, the restaurant's current chore boy would come running no matter where he was or what he had been doing, and practically refused to move from the swordsman's dull presence for the rest of the day.

To Sanji, work was work, and when you had a debt, you worked it off. You didn't flunk it to hang around a crewmate with puppy eyes just because he came in for food.

But, as more days and mealtimes passed and Sanji started to acquaint himself with the crew past the beautiful Nami-swan, it soon became apparent to him that the mossy swordsman's attraction to the place was not the food, but Luffy himself. He had taken to watching them when they interacted, and it didn't take an idiot to see they were far closer than any friends or brothers would be.

It became all too clear after Ghin's little visit when Luffy had bounded down the stairs with him and ran straight into his first mate's lap and planted a lengthy, deep kiss on the man's lips.

Sanji fet overwhelming surprise, he had suspected it as much by then. The clues had all been there. After all, it wasn't like that shithead Marmio had bothered to keep his eyes to himself these past couple of days. Having much experience in that himself, Sanji was quick to tell when someone was eyeing off eye-candy. And to see the Marmio doing it more than a bit was just downright creepy. Especially when it was aimed at the innocent and childish Luffy.

That alone had Sanji wanting to shove his foot up the Pervert Marmio's ass. That, and he had no respect for his gorgeous Nami!

Well, alright, mostly that.

* * *

><p>Zoro had to admit that he really liked Luffy in the apron. It made him look even more adorable and innocent, which was just that much more of a turn on for the usually stoic ex-pirate hunter.<p>

He leant back in his chair and surveyed the restaurant with boredom, leaning back and throwing his feet on the table carelessly. He mindlessly picked his teeth as he waited for Luffy to make his appearance, feeling rather grumpy as he mulled broodingly. Luffy was late today. It might have been because of that supposed tough pirate that had staggered in earlier.

He knew Luffy would no doubt be inspecting the new person, probably looking for a friend or possibly new nakama member. Zoro hoped not. The boat was filling up suspiciously fast all of a sudden, and that meant less room, and that meant less time and space to continue private activites.

He perked up, eagerly looking around. His 'Luffy-sense' was going crazy.

And there the young man himself was, hopping down the elegant spiral staircase in the middle of the room. He could see Luffy's eyes whirling around eagerly, seeking out his own. As soon as they connected, Luffy's _Zoro Zoro Zorrrooo_! smile came out.

It was the one that always left Zoro internally stunned for a number of reasons. Surprise that anyone would smile so happily for him. Shock that it was Luffy, the seemingly untouchable pirate captain and Mr. sunshine himself. Love that he could receive such a smile and return it without hesitation. But most of all, contentment. Contentment that Luffy was his, and he was Luffy's.

And then the moment was ruined when that cheesehead guy came down from behind Luffy on the stairs, casually lighting a cigarette between his teeth. Zoro growled at even having to look at the damn cook with Luffy there. Yeah, Zoro remembered this guy; he was the one who doted hopelessly on Nami simply because she had boobs and a skirt. That alone made him an immediate idiot that didn't deserve respect in Zoro's book. The words '_arrogant_' and '_bastard_' come to mind.

At the appearance of the person behind him, Luffy suddenly turned his gaze away from Zoro to meet Sanji while Zoro was left fuming. No, no, no! That smile was HIS- why was it going away from HIM? And onto the cheesy love cook?

While Zoro was stewing over Luffy giving HIS smile to that shithead blondie, the said shithead blondie did the one thing that should never be done.

While Luffy was smiling brilliantly at him, the guy just rolled his eyes and shoved Luffy down the stairs, nudging one like a mother would a child to keep going. Zoro felt himself seething openly. How could that guy disregard Luffy's smile like that?

Luffy didn't mind of course, and bounced down the rest of the stairs happily, dashing to Zoro as fast as his legs could take him. With an exclaimed shout of 'Zoro!' he pounced on the green-haired swordsman, almost tipping his chair. The thin boy then wasted no time in mashing his lips lovingly against Zoro's, completely unfussed with whoever was in the room watching. Zoro melted slightly into Luffy, unable to stop himself sneaking a quick grab before Luffy pulled back cheerfully and hugged him. Zoro accepted his hug, and caught the curly brow cook watching them from the foot of the stairs.

Narrowing his eyes at the cook, Zoro glared openly with hate over Luffy's shoulder. Dartboard rose one carefully curled eyebrow and glared right back, not bothering to hide his distaste.

Growling slightly, Zoro finally turned away from the cook and turned his attention to something far worth his time- Luffy. Who was, as usual, chatting at the speed of ten men at once.

'Did you see that guy earlier? Huh? He said he was from the Don Kreig Pirates! They're supposed to be the deadliest pirates in this area!'

Zoro shifted, easily used to the familiar weight of Luffy in his lap. 'I bet we could take them easily,' he nonchalantly stated, bring a hand up to run through Luffy's fringe, brushing the thick lashes of those huge chocolate eyes. Luffy pressed forward, his lips flush against Zoro's cheek as he giggled. 'We totally could!' he agreed quickly.

Zoro smiled, then twitched as he became aware of the eyes _still _on him. Growling openly this time, he lifted his head and fixed the dumb cook with his best death glare. The cook met it evenly, slightly smirking. Luffy followed Zoro's eyes to Sanji and grinned, waving.

The cook waved back slowly, then called; 'C'mon, choreboy. Time to get back to work, or you won't get lunch today.'

Luffy shot off Zoro's lap and with a quick goodbye nuzzle made his way over towards the kitchen, smiling hugely. The cook watched Luffy dash up the stairs to the kitchen, then turned to Zoro and smirked. 'Better luck next time, Marmio,' he shot, turning to leave.

Zoro shot up, snarling viciously and still wondering where the warm presence in his lap had gone. 'What?'

But the blondie was already up the stairs, soft laughter carrying down. Steam shot out of Zoro's nostrils, and the customers surrounding him shuffled away slightly.

* * *

><p>'Just do this one thing for me,' Zoro pushed stubbornly, knowing he was going to be here a while as soon as he used those words on Nami, who openly frowned at him.<p>

'Sure, but it'll cost you—'

'I'm not paying you anything because I don't have anything!' Zoro almost shouted, grinding his teeth together. 'And even if I were rich, I wouldn't pay you a single beli!'

He finally calmed a bit, but resumed glaring at the just as stubborn Nami. 'Look, If you don't want to do it for me, then at least do it for Luffy. You know how happy this will make him…' he trailed off slightly, a small smile quickly flitting across his face at the thought of Luffy's reaction.

Nami studied him in thoughtful silence for a moment before smiling sincerely. And this was the sign that had Zoro becoming truly defensive. He crossed his arms and tilted his chin down, watching her back, before she laughed openly.

'You know, when we first met and I found out about you guys, I'll admit that I didn't think you were going to last.'

Zoro's head snapped up at the what he saw as a potential jibe at him and snapped 'Meaning?'

Nami rolled her eyes slightly. 'I kinda thought that as well as you guys were working now, your lone wolf complex would kind of push its way forward and you would abandon us when it suited you.'

The clear shock and anger must have shown on his face, for Nami's eyes grew wide and she was quick to backtrack. 'But obviously you didn't, and well, you guys are just so perfect together. I'm kinda jealous,' she gave him a rueful smile, one he guessed was supposed to be apologetic.

He wasn't brought that easily, and still fuming. 'But it looks like you'll have that cheesehead soon,' he countered grumpily. 'And if you don't do this for me without adding some shitty nonexistent debt I'll tell Luffy what you said.'

Nami's face colored deeply and she had the grace to look ashamed. Zoro felt himself growing more and more smug. No doubt Nami was not used to being on the receiving end of her usual blackmail tactic.

When a grumpy frowning pout ensured, Zoro knew he had won. Finally.

He turned away with a slight wave, reminding her to get it done so it would be ready for tonight. She answered with a obvious 'Of course I will!' before pouting even more at Zoro's back. However, it wasn't long before it slipped into a fond smile, and she turned towards the Baratie, happy for a new mission to keep herself preoccupied.

* * *

><p>'Ohhhhhhh, Sanji dear!' Nami called sweetly as she approached the serving cook, who quickly threw down the plates he was setting down on a table and whirled around and up to her, his mouth curled into a love-filled smile. She quickly scanned the area for Luffy, and was relieved to see he was nowhere in sight; probably in the kitchen or something of the sort.<p>

'Oh, my Nami-swaaaaaaann! Come to visit your Romeo as he waits on your very hand and foot?' He trilled (_oh, God_, Nami thought with an internal giggle- _did he really just sing that at me?)._

'Oh, I've just been looking for you everywhere!' she said, smiling brightly, not even flinching when he practically burst. She was unable to stop a real smile that came forth at that. This was just going to be too easy.

'I was wondering if you could do a little favor for little ol' me, free of charge?' she urgently whispered, leaning close in a provocatively secret manner.

Sanji leant closer as well, his eyes dreamy. 'Anything for you, my little orange blossom! I will make all your dreams come true!'

Nami giggled. As much as he was annoying sometimes, he really was charming. 'Nothing like that, Sanji, but would you mind getting a nice fancy dinner for two ready for tonight?'

Not pausing to watch Sanji go ballistic, she quickly continued, glancing around just in case Luffy walked in at any moment. 'Something scenic and private, away from the others, maybe?'

Sanji was nodded furiously as she leant ever more closer, which was all he was able to do at the moment, aside from exploding into a river of happy-goo. 'Can you do that for me, Sanji? And have it ready by seven?'

Sanji leapt up, clasping his hands together as steam shot from his nose. 'It shall be done to the best of perfect abilities, my dear and beautiful Nami!' he yelled with great enthusiasm.

'Great,' Nami answered, her face breaking into a delighted grin, one that sent Sanji swooning with his love for her. 'I'll let them know it's on!' It was only after she departed in a swirl of sunshine and fluffy bunnies did Sanji realize what she said. He pondered it for a moment before exploding a greater tornado of love hearts. 'Nami-swan has beautiful friends she wants to introduce to me! Wahhhhh! 3'

And he pranced off so he could start preparing.

* * *

><p>Later that night after he had painstakingly prepared a beautiful but simple setup on the top back balcony high above the dining area did Sanji realize that when Nami had asked him, a romantic dinner for them two hadn't been exactly what she had had in mind.<p>

For when she turned up, she was leading the green-haired swordsman. And if that wasn't insulting enough, tossed over the big man's shoulder casually was chore-boy Luffy, who seemed to have no idea what was going on.

'Huh? Zoro, where are you taking me? Are we gonna eat?'

Zoro chuckled as they entered the top balcony and looked around. There was a small table near the railing, and due to its high perch it was blessed with a generous view of the calm sea. The only light source were a few fancy candles placed in the middle of the simple table, along with a rose on each side, and shining silverware. Everything was masked in a brilliant silver glow from the high moon, drifting like a pearl above them.

It was a bit fancy for both Luffy and Zoro's style, but the gruff swordsman appreciated the effort gone into it. And he only appreciated it more when he stepped onto the balcony and witnessed Sanji's doting expression going to one of pure horror at the sight of him and Luffy. He could only guess what had happened between Nami and him, and had to visibly struggle to keep himself from laughing right in the poor man's face.

Nami, on the other hand, looked extremely proud of herself. She practically skipped as she led Zoro past the gaping Sanji to the table and motioned Zoro towards it with a flourish. Then, catching the heartbroken look on Sanji's face, walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

'Oh, Sanji, it's perfect! Thank you for preparing this wonderful scene! I am sure they will enjoy it!' Sanji's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Nami's body brushed against his and all his sadness was promptly forgotten. 'Oh Nami my dear, my sweet! It warms my heart to see you so pleased with my handiwork!'

Before he could slather more affection on his love, Nami promptly dragged him away. She shoved him through the open archway that lead into the Baratie's hall and crouched down at the side, closely watching as Zoro dumped the smiling Luffy on one of the chairs and made his way to the other one after planting a quick kiss on Luffy's forehead.

That only served to confirm Sanji's suspicions, but he didn't really care to give it a second thought at the moment. That was because Nami was leaning against him to see through the door. He could feel every bit of her womanly soft body against his.

What blissful heaven was this had he descended to?

He almost didn't notice when the long-nose appeared, looking pleased. He was followed by Zeff, who was wheeling their largest serving cart piled high with delicious-looking meaty dishes. That got Sanji's attention.

Careful not to move (lest he discouraged the beautiful Nami from moving from her comfortable spot against him), he turned his head with a frown and snapped, 'What are you doing here, old geezer?'

Zeff's eyes glinted in anger, but Nami beat him to it. She bopped Sanji harshly on the head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Dizzy hearts floated around his head as he muttered, 'Oh, what strong and admirable strength you have, Nami! I could take your lovely hits all day!'

Nami ignored him. 'Thanks,' she sweetly said to Zeff, who smiled at the downed Sanji.

'It was the least I could do,' the experienced cook said slyly, 'considering you wagered more time for choreboy as payment.'

Nami snickered at his. 'Glad you accepted. And those two sure will appreciate it.'

Zeff smirked as his gaze travelled past Nami and out the door to the two young men seated on the balcony. Out of curiosity, everyone else's eyes followed his and there was a collected silence as Luffy and Zoro were unknowingly observed.

Luffy was balanced cross-legged on his chair as he talked extravagantly. His elbows leant heavily on the table and his face was alit with glee, his hands waving and jerking about to illustrate colorful words. One of the rose vases had already been knocked over by his waving arms, but lay between them forgotten. Zoro sat sprawled on the other chair while he watched Luffy. His face wasn't nearly as carelessly emotional, but the small smile and the loving haze in his eyes spoke volumes.

'Ah, love,' Zeff stated softly, his voice different, coming from another time, one he cherished. 'To be that young again…'

'Since when were you ever young, you wrinkly old bastard?' Sanji griped as he twisted into a seated position against the wall and withdrew a cigarette.

Zeff's wooden leg smashed into Sanji's middle, and the walls shook. Neither boy outside noticed. 'Can it, pipsqueak. Typical a brat like you has no respect for real love, unlike the cheap flirting you dish out on poor unsuspecting young ladies.'

Sanji immediately flared up in furious disagreement ('Cheap! _Cheap?_! I'll show you cheap, you old bastard!') and Usopp grabbed the cart with a roll of his eyes. As soon as its tip entered the sweet night air Luffy perked to attention, catching the meat's scent.

He looked excitedly to Zoro and back to the food. Zoro only smiled as Luffy practically jumped onto the cart while Usopp flew back in fear of being accidently bitten.

* * *

><p>It was later on these circumstances found Sanji on Baratie's rooftop, smoking. Most of the others had lingered for a few moments, then left the captain and his first mate to themselves. Sanji had willingly followed Nami out and served her a scrumptious dinner of his own making (of course) but now she had left and the most of the guests had left, Sanji found himself with a bit of free time. It was annoying, then, that he was using it to ponder on the resident choreboy and his hopeless hound.<p>

Turning his head downwards, he had an almost perfect view of the two still at the table he had lovingly set up no more than an hour ago. Luffy and Zoro had since finished the meal in rapid time (which had been completely expected) and had moved ravenously onto the second cart Zeff had brought up, this time with booze (much to Zoro's delight).

Sanji found himself disgusted at the insistent way both of them shoved the food down like it was nothing more than common fuel. There was no appreciation for the finer cooking, nor the delicate presentation. Sanji snarled softly. They were both brutes.

And now they both sat there, sometimes talking and sometimes simply staring at each other. As unromantically as the evening had begun, it was now ending on a completely different note, to Sanji's utter astonishment. At first he just thought it was a sloppy spur of the moment dinner they had forced his poor helpless Nami into conducting. But now, not so much.

Cocking his head, Sanji observed closely as Luffy leant forward over the table to get closer to the other man (Thank goodness the candles had since been blown out and pushed aside), who responded by reaching out to Luffy's own. He then lifted the small hand slowly, his eyes trained on Luffy's face, and brought the curled hand within his grasp to his lips once, twice, three times. On the fingers, the knuckle, the back.

Sanji's mouth popped open, and he almost lost his cigarette.

It seemed, that green-haired buffoon actually had a sense of courtesy buried deep within that gorilla brain of his that he showed to Luffy. And only Luffy.

_That special someone…_

Sanji exhaled heavily, and watched the fine vapors arc against the deep blue sky.

He found their relationship so confusing. Terribly, harshly confusing.

First off, it wasn't that he had a problem with them being together as guys. He had basically gotten over the initial surprise by now. It just was, he didn't understand it. He couldn't imagine one strong and handsome man going for another when they could simply woo a beautiful and fair young female.

Just the thought of their soft curves and gentle vocals… it had him drooling. So what did those two feel when they saw a goddess of a woman? Nothing? Sanji was dumbfolded at the thought.

It was just so… sickingly and disturbingly sweet, seeing such a tough man of honor slathering gentle and tender affections on another man of equal passion (despite the personality difference).

Curiously, he looked back to the two.

Their eyes were locked, and it seemed nothing in the world would tear those steady orbs from the other. Zoro now had Luffy's fingers clasped between both of his and was lifting them to his lips to nip at them hungrily. Luffy was giggling, and had almost crawled onto the table so he could hold his forehead against Zoro's.

Frowning, Sanji tried to get it. He studied the slight curve of Luffy's waist visible though his red vest, slender-like but not completely unlike a woman's and packed hard with small pockets of muscle, definitely different from a woman's. He eyed the ebony hair, which regrettably looked quite nice to touch, falling down in locks like that. And he followed the slim waist, which did look nice for grabbing at, down along to the plump and somewhat desirable looking…

He blinked, catching himself, then practically retched out all of the smoke clogging his insides, suddenly desperate for fresh air. With wide panicked eyes, he desperately summoned tempting pictures of Nami within his head, clad only in a bikini.

'_Oh, Sannnnnnnnji, my darling,' she whispered tantalizingly, leaning closer. The front of her bikini lowered, and the view of her cleavage, already good, became perfect. She reached slowly behind herself, grasping at the back strings of the bikini…._

_Ah, that's better._

He opened his eyes, grinning, then took a long, relaxing drag of his cigarette, deeming it safe to look back down at the two.

Well, he certainly wasn't attracted to men any more than he was a few moments ago, but he defiantly understood a bit more now. Even if that wasn't a practically pleasing thought.

Nodding to himself in victory at his findings, he stood, readying to head in for the night. He paused for one last look and watched with disinterest as Zoro tilted his head to whisper something low into Luffy's ear. When Luffy jerked back looking shocked, his face blushing like a sizzling tomato on the grill before giggled secretively, Sanji perked up inquisitively.

He should have known it sucked to be naturally curious.

Because it became pretty obvious what just went down when Zoro stood with cutting purpose, scooped Luffy over his shoulder and walked out proudly like a hunter showing off his hard-won catch, heading for their ship.

As they disappeared from view Sanji's cigarette fell from his open mouth as his mind processed what he had just seen. He didn't get much time, because the two appeared a floor below, heading out the entrance on the main floor. Sanji followed them as Zoro carried the giggling and squealing Luffy along Baratie's docks and leapt eagerly onto their weird-looking ship.

A few moments later, two equally weird-looking guys flew out from the ship to land on the Baratie, propelled by Zoro's defiant black boot. It disappeared immediately.

Sanji stared for a few open moments. The two guys made high pitched giggling sounds, not too far from what Luffy had been doing, then skipped off together into the Baratie. Sanji barely noticed.

Oh god, was their ship rocking or was that just his imagination? As much as he didn't care (after all, their business was _their business_), the very thought of what could be going on now brought a pea-green color to his face, the color sick peas made as they were thrown into the boiling pot.

He staggered away from the railing (and thus, the view) and made a run for the stairs.

_Nami-swan! My dear Nami-swan, save me!_

He needed therapy.

* * *

><p>As Zoro thundered purposely into the men's cabin with Luffy held tightly over his shoulders, Luffy felt more like he was on cloud nine than in his swordsman's arms. His head was still swimming with the lustily sweet whispers Zoro had promised him minutes before, and delicious tasteful anticipation was running rampant throughout out his body, pooling in his nether regions.<p>

And from the thick musky heat rising from Zoro, Luffy guessed he was feeling exactly the same, if not more eager. Because both of them knew it, could feel it in their hearts, but most of all their bodies. This was it, the night, when they finally became one.

Became whole, together.

Both could feel each other's breaths, and as soon as Zoro kicked the door shut behind him, Luffy was thrown playfully onto the couch. Landing in a sprawl that turned into a chuckling roll, Luffy settled on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air happily. He watched as Zoro swiftly unsheathed Kitestsu and Wadou and plunged them through the bottom of the door at a slant. The tell-tale _thunk_ of them embedding themselves in the floor on the other side sounded throughout the room, but by then Zoro was at Luffy's side, kneeling by the couch.

The atmosphere seemed to slow as Zoro tilted his head, his gaze latched onto Luffy's clear eyes, and grabbed one of Luffy's hands, lifting it to his mouth again. Luffy shivered, crawling forward like he was under a spell until their noses were inches apart.

The world seemed to slow as they just stared at one another, their soft smiles a mirror image.

Zoro inhaled deeply through his nose, gently kissing each of Luffy's nimble fingers, before letting that hand go and doing the exact same to the other. His deep green eyes never left Luffy's.

'Luffy,' he began seriously. Luffy blinked. 'Are you sure? You might not be ready.'

Luffy blinked again, then cocked his head. His smile morphed into a cocky grin and he pushed his face forward to rub his nose against Zoro's. 'I thought you were gonna "show me the world"?' he innocently asked. 'Was Zoro lying?'

Zoro's brow twitched and he '_tsk'd_'.

He grabbed Luffy's face and brought his lips to Luffy's with all the speed and yearning he could muster in answer. Their faces molded together in heated bliss as Luffy canted his head to fit his lips almost inside Zoro's. They both pushed gently against each other, gaining and losing ground but not caring in the slightest. This wasn't about dominance, or pure lust.

This was something deeper that had been calling and calling. Something they were now answering.

When they parted, Zoro was still smirking, although his eyes were slightly glazed. 'Cheeky little bastard,' he muttered to the other.

Luffy's only response was to scramble off the couch and onto Zoro, his weight driving the larger man to the ground. He perched above Zoro, his hands on the swordsman's chest, and lay down, his body fitting against Zoro's snugly like a long lost puzzle piece.

'Zoro is what I want,' he said simply, his lids drooping as muscled arms grabbed his shoulders, then slid down to his hips. 'Zoro is all that I need.'

That was all the final invitation Zoro needed. At this, a soft smile overtook his face and his eyes briefly closed, letting out his held breath. 'Right back at you, buddy,' he whispered. Luffy giggled, pure happiness shining in his eyes.

Securing Luffy to his chest, he quickly dragged himself onto the couch and rolled around a few times, finally settling with Luffy underneath him. He propped himself up, and allowed a moment to admire the precious smile below him. Stooping, he placed a steady kiss to Luffy's forehead. Then, his temple. And down to his cheek.

He lingered there for a playful lick that had Luffy giggling in delight, before moving downwards, along the little pirate's jawline. Luffy squirmed slightly though his never-ending need to move and his fidgeting hands came to grapple uncertainly at Zoro's shoulders and neck.

Smiling, Zoro didn't pause in his gentle administrations to Luffy's jaw. Reaching up, he grabbed Luffy's hands in each of his and brought them to gently rest against the bedspread, pining Luffy's tiny hands in comparison to his own beneath them, their fingers intertwined.

Luffy's fingers flexed at the action and sensitively mindful of keeping Luffy feeling relaxed and in control, Zoro returned his lips to Luffy's, letting the kiss take a tender road. Right on cue, Luffy slowly eased at the action, a small moan passing over his lips.

The trick was to take it slow and pleasurable. Give Luffy all he could and all he knew without overwhelming the kid. He wanted to take as much time as he could to show Luffy what he couldn't say in words; that Luffy was the centre of his universe. He was his personal sun; the one that had saved him, in every aspect of the word, time and time and time again.

To sum it up, Luffy was his world, plain and simple. And he would lead his little lover into this dance with as much respect and love as the powerful pirate captain deserved.

Separating, Zoro leant his forehead against Luffy's. 'Relax, Luffy,' he breathed, feeling Luffy own breathing hot against his cheek as the young man below him watched him through curious but pleased eyes. 'Let me lead this time.'

Luffy paused at Zoro's words before smiling. All his love and trust flooded through Zoro at that, and once again he reminded himself of how damn lucky he was, to have someone as precious and bright Luffy all as his own.

He grinned, dipping his head to Luffy's neck. 'You're in for it now, Captain,' he whispered, feeling Luffy's breath hitch as his teeth teasingly grazed the soft skin there. 'You ready?'

Leaving Luffy no time to answer, he bit into Luffy's neck, his tongue darting out to smother Luffy's lower jaw and collarbone. He moved his mouth and tongue around the skin of Luffy's neck and shoulder junction as Luffy gasped, nibbling and suckling and tasting every bit of Luffy's sensitive skin he could.

He delighted in the small mewls and noises his little lover started to make and for added effect, deeply dug his teeth along Luffy's neck to his jawbone. With this he discovered that the small patch of skin right underneath Luffy's jaw was a delicious hotspot- the hitched and pleading gasping was a dead giveaway.

Chuckling deeply against Luffy's neck, he took advantage of this fact. He could feel his lower body starting to twitch lively at Luffy's deep hums of approval.

Luffy's head sunk backwards as Zoro loosely released his hands and trailed his fingertips down his arms, teasingly rubbing the receptive undersides of his arms. 'Zoooorrrooooo… mmmm-Ah! That feels good…' Luffy moaned out, tipping his head back as Zoro nudged it aside for better access to his neck.

Finally reaching Luffy's elbows, Zoro planted his hands and pushed his torso back. He almost dived back at the disappointed little yip Luffy gave at the loss of contact.

He laughed thickly. 'Patience,' he said, his voice coming out in a throaty purr, which only increased the wanting look on Luffy's face.

'Zorooooooo…' he whined.

He fell uncharacteristically quiet as Zoro slowly started to unbutton his vest. From anticipation or nerves, he could only guess. It was funny; Zoro had seen him shirtless (and had groped him as so many more) but now Luffy suddenly found himself startlingly and undeniably self-conscious of his unique rubbery body.

His doubts were eased as he watched Zoro taking his time with the buttons, licking his lips as he overlooked Luffy's body. Shivering, he tried to hurry along the process but was batted away each time by Zoro.

Their eyes met, with Zoro quite happily amused to see Luffy red as his vibrant red vest. Smirking through lazy want, he held Luffy's eyes with his power as the vest was slowly pushed back over Luffy's slim shoulders until his chest was bared. He then tenderly pulled each of Luffy's arms through until the vest pooled on the couch. Feeling the chill of the air on his naked torso, Luffy gulped with poorly hidden excitement.

Easing himself onto top of Luffy fully while guiding the other down, Zoro moved forward to kiss and lick tenderly at Luffy, beginning with his hunched shoulder and travelling down his arm, electing soft gasps. Taking a moment to pause at Luffy's elbow that was held delicately in-between them, Zoro smirked. Those sounds… those delicious, urging, needy and completely beautiful little sounds were made just for him. He loved them, along with everything else about his pirate captain.

Luffy's fingers twitched impatiently when Zoro reached them.

Zoro had to hold in a laugh at that. Trust Luffy to be as flighty and impatient as he was normally.

Allowing the grin to dominate his face, it soon faded as he brought his lips to Luffy's hand and moved forward to straddle the young man. Luffy swallowed when Zoro straightened up, holding Luffy's hand while gently taking each finger in his mouth and suckling it.

Luffy could feel the heat in the air as Zoro's thick tongue caressed and slid around his fingers, grasping them lightly with his teeth before moving onto the next one. The enticing contact sent fireworks sizzling throughout his body and seemingly lighting every one of his nerves into a super sensitive fire that pooled into his cock.

And Zoro's deep, penetrating eyes still hadn't left his, which only helped the spread of this newfound heat. Luffy had no idea every single one of his body parts could be tortured like this! If this was just the foreplay, what could actual sex be like—

He moaned lightly as Zoro's tongue played lightly with his palm, beating a pattern into its smooth centre. Luffy's teeth ground, and he unconsciously arched into Zoro's hardening member. Zoro's breath was sucked in quickly.

He snuck a look at Luffy, who was watching, looking entranced, with wide eyes, his mouth downturned in surprise, but slightly parted in pleasure. He smirked, finally separating himself from Luffy's appendage.

He breathed in Luffy's scent, before leaning forward to lick deeply around Luffy's chest. 'Delicious,' he murmured as he pulled away, training his eyes back on Luffy's overjoyed and panting face. He leant in for a quick kiss, pulling back immediately start his claim on Luffy, trailing his hands furiously over Luffy's body while doing the same with his mouth.

Again he delighted at the ridiculous assortment of noises he could extract from his little lover.

At this, Zoro paid special attention to the Luffy's dark little nipples, which proved to be the most area he got the most reaction from luffy. As he rubbed his thumbs over them, lowering his mouth to catch the rubbery little nibs in his teeth Luffy went from a moaning gasping mess to squealing and jerking under his body.

'Ahh-HH! Zoro! That_- ahhhhhHHHnnnnmmm!_'

Zoro drunk it all up almost deliriously. Luffy's hands shot out to snag his wrists as he dipped his mouth lower and lower, leaving his hands tweaking and tugging at Luffy's beautifully tender breasts. He felt Luffy's fingers tightening around his wrists as he sampled Luffy's rock hard stomach. Feeling mischievous , he skirted right down to Luffy's navel in a sudden and provocative movement and started biting possessively.

Luffy arched and bucked, moaning, and with every time their bodies made contact, mirroring impatient moans and jerks were made. Lying his chest against Luffy's lower half as he continued suckling every bit of pleasure he could from Luffy's untouched boy. His suspicious were confirmed at the hard length he felt protruding from Luffy's tight jeans. Luffy was just as ready as he was. Still, being the devil he was, he ground downwards harshly, causing Luffy to jerk in surprise and shoot up, turning a squeal into a gasp.

Before Luffy could react, Zoro's hooked his thumbs into Luffy's jeans (thanking Luffy silently for yet again forgoing underwear) and slowly drawing them down.

Luffy hiccupped out a gasp as his arousal was released. He looked up worriedly for a moment, for the second time feeling suddenly irrevocably unsure under Zoro's desired scrutiny.

Zoro licked his lips, and from the look he gave Luffy, the young boy slowly relaxed at the promising reaction.

Eyeing Luffy's stiff and nicely sized manhood (larger than what would be considered average, but still smaller than his own, thank goodness), Zoro felt his excitement rise.

Finally, once he was sure his body was working again, Zoro reached out, mesmerized. Just as his hand was about to close around Luffy's stiff shaft, Luffy' own hand suddenly appeared, and with great difficulty, stopped Zoro's.

'N-n-n-no,' he ground out, teeth gritting. Zoro's hand was so close-! 'I wanna see Zoro f-first…'

Zoro knew there was no stopping the determination in his voice. Besides, he was only too happy to show himself off. With a grin, he leant over Luffy. 'Would captain enjoy the honors?'

Luffy blinked at this, his mind churning. Then, slowly, a wicked grin formed. Giggling, he pushed Zoro up and onto his back in an unexpected show of dominance, one that had Zoro reeling. He grinned happily as he settled over Zoro and grabbed the bottom of Zoro's shit, ripping it up and off desperately. The pants soon followed in a similar fashion.

Zoro almost found himself laughing, especially when the younger man accidently tangled the pants tightly at Zoro's ankle, resulting in a one-sided tug-of-war before Luffy was able to get those dastardly pants off fully and fling them behind him.

Luffy was doing just as Luffy did naturally; eager, enthusiastic and excited, nothing like the pleasure trip he had been giving Luffy. But that was fine with him. Luffy would learn with time and much more sex, and Zoro found himself anticipating the role of teacher a little too much in turn. For now, he would just lovingly smile at Luffy's child-like efforts.

It was now Luffy's turn to study Zoro's' huge swaying erection, and he looked completely fascinated. It was so… big. And intimidating. Luffy had never seen anything more wonderful in his life. Zoro waited patiently, his hands itching to be back on Luffy. But first, he wanted to know what Luffy thought. He did have his pride to stock up on, after all.

'Can I… touch it?'

Luffy's voice was so happy, so enthusiastic and oh, so damn innocent. And coupled with his giant shining eyes, his bare and inviting body and the look on his face Zoro couldn't help it. He started laughing. Pure enjoyable, giddy laughter.

Luffy frowned. Usually in situations like this, he would laugh along and then do what he wanted. But now, when he was stepping out into the darkness with little more than instinct to guide him, to have Zoro laugh at him hurt his pride a bit more than the young man wanted to admit.

'Well, fine, then I won't,' he huffed, turning away and pouting. Zoro didn't miss the embarrassed and hurt tone, and hurried to sooth his voice out. 'Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong,' he stressed, sitting up and pressing himself to Luffy from behind. The collision of their equally naked bodies had the both of them instantly breathless for a moment.

'Here…' Zoro whispered, unable to hold back any longer. He needed some touching done and he figured he kill two birds with one stone; he could teach Luffy some great sex education and receive a bit of pampering himself.

'Like this…'

He took Luffy's hand gently and started sucking. Luffy watched panting with half-lidded eyes as Zoro removed his hand and guided Luffy's down to his erection. Luffy's breath hitched almost comically as his hand, enclosed in Zoro's rough but tender one, closed around Zoro and started pumping. After a few, Luffy started moving his hand on his own, getting the hang of it.

Zoro's head dropped back in ecstasy as Luffy's agile fingers gently squeezed him. As Luffy started getting into it more and Zoro's groans became deeper and more throaty, Luffy tilted his head back and stared openly at Zoro handsome face and strong jaw, feeling tingles jolting through every bit of him at the memory of Zoro's touches. Feeling cocky and generous, he grinned and started pumping fast and harder, massaging Zoro's length mercilessly.

Zoro gasped at the sudden _so good_ assault and tried to grab Luffy. 'No, wait-uuNGH…Luffy! I don't want to come yet—ahhhh! _Luffy!_' But as Zoro knew, there was no stopping Luffy when he had made his decision, and Zoro was forced back, unable to fend off the captain as Luffy abruptly turned on him, never releasing his throbbing erection and mounted him, milking hard.

At a spur of the moment thought, Luffy started grinding his body down along Zoro's, feeling each of the swordsman's steel hard muscles clench in response to his heavy movements, his hand still working hard between them as he grinned giddily.

Zoro's eyes opened wide and he let out a loud, desperate keening groan as Luffy palmed the tip roughly, leaning forward to place a few sloppy kisses on his jaw. The sounds he made growing louder and louder.

Fuck-! He was so close- so damn close-!

'Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhh- _LUFFY!'_ he screamed throwing his head back as his essence shot out, splattering Luffy's stomach.

Luffy jumped back in shock at this, suddenly sheepishly remembering what usually happened when he did this to himself as he stared at his dripping fingers and the cum on his stomach. Okay, it was Zoro's turn now. He was stuck- somewhat. No, wait! What was that Ace had told him-?

Zoro felt the aftermath tremble delightfully through his body. Even so, his eyes twitched and his whole body felt hot with shame.

He felt so _embarrassed_. Luffy had just shown him… big time. But damn, who knew his sweet little Luffy could be such a devious little minx? Just that thought had him feeling hard again.

He rose gingerly in time to see Luffy cautiously start to lap up his essence, then eagerly dive in, suckling his own fingers as he cleaned himself. Zoro's erection burned back to life at the wanton sight, and he licked his lips, growling aggressively.

Luffy smirked coyly at Zoro as he licked, looking extremely smug. This stuff tasted better than meat! And it was making Zoro look hungry too. And Luffy knew Zoro didn't want any meat. His smirk lost its haughty edge, and he giggled.

So this was what it was like to make another want him; it was fun! He grinned, arching his body slightly as he turned his attention back to licking his hand like a cat.

This only served to make Zoro thirst for him more.

'Who was showing who, ne, zoro?' he asked cockily, his pink little tongue darting out between his lips, still tasting Zoro there. He could feel Zoro's dominating aura starting to enclose him, and he shivered in anticipation, waiting for Zoro to make his move.

Zoro smirked dangerously, then let out an animalistic growl; he couldn't hold it in anymore. He tackled Luffy, pining the boy roughly underneath him. Luffy looked shocked for a second at the sudden motions, then nervous, then excited as Zoro clambered onto him quickly, their nether regions rubbing and tangling.

Luffy tried to rise for a heated kiss, but he was shoved back down roughly, and he let out a startled whine. A savage smirk was all he got, and his eyes widened as Zoro leant down for a passionate kiss, claiming Luffy's lower lip between his teeth and giving it a quick chew. Once he released it his hands came up to rest on either side of Luffy's face and the two of them moaned in unison, their tongues dancing in the velvet red of their mouths.

It was over too soon for Luffy as Zoro quickly set upon nipping and biting at every square inch of Luffy's skin he could, hard enough to have Luffy jolting around, the mix of pain and pleasure having him squealing and mewling.

Smirking through the sweet but salty taste of Luffy's sweaty skin, Zoro suddenly slid himself back and yanked Luffys legs apart. 'I'll show you, you little monkey,' he purred.

'Little…?' Luffy stuttered out, looking delightfully excited without a hint of fear. His erection has risen quickly, and was now bobbing cheerfully in anticipation, a stark contrast to the young pirate's openly estranged face.

Zoro watched Luffy's waving erection for a moment, licking his lips. Luffy struggled up, but was stopped deftly when Zoro grabbed his shaft and stretched it curtly, pumping his fingers up and down. He fell back gasping out '_Zoro-ngh_!'

He thought of resisting slightly just to piss off Zoro, but when Zoro suddenly brought his lips forward and swallowed his cock without warning everything in the world screamed to a halt and all he knew was pure, sated BLISS.

'Zoooorrrrooo—ugh-nh! _Zoro_! Mnnnmmmnnnh…'

Zoro smirked around Luffy's cock as Luffy collapsed backwards, his hands catching Zoro's head and kneading his green hair desperately. He trailed his tongue thickly around the tip before leaning forward, his nose brushing Luffy's dark stands.

He hummed lightly, moving his mouth back and forwards, feeling the soft skin of Luffy slide smoothly around within his mouth. As Luffy's sounds became more insistent and his hands more eager, Zoro's steady mouth pumping became quicker and quicker. His arms encircled Luffy's waist and stooped under to grasp his buttocks as Luffy arched up and came, screaming.

The hot liquid erupted into Zoro's mouth as he slid forward, catching each drop with deep-throated moans of approval.

As Luffy lay panting after the MUCH more vocal aftermath than Zoro had given, Zoro lifted himself up to rest his chin on Luffy's stomach, smirking far more smugly than he ever could remember. As he watched Luffy's flushed and panting and enlightened face, he felt all the more smug; he had definitely achieved what he had intended.

He wanted to give Luffy all he could in one go, a complete overload of the very best of love and sex in one sensational explosion. After, great acts of passion were something Luffy recognized much more than anything else.

Although, there was still the act of actual sex. He chuckled deeply, his chin vibrating on Luffy's heaving stomach. He couldn't wait.

Pushing himself suddenly up until he was level with Luffy's glazed red and perfectly gorgeous face, he started pushing light kiss after kiss to Luffy's mouth. Luffy smiled somewhat tiredly but pleasingly at him, and rubbed his soft and naked body desperately up against his while wrapping his arms tightly around Zoro's muscled neck.

They separated with a string of saliva that Zoro lapped up, grinning.

'Having fun?' he panted out, nuzzling Luffy's heated cheek. Luffy gave a low groan, opening his mouth to sloppily lick Zoro's eyelid; too lost in the completely new and overwhelming sensations to aim properly.

'Lots… lotsa fun, 'ro,' he managed to bite out, giving Zoro his usual grin, one that was refreshed with the addition of his heavily flushed cheeks, swollen and pink lips and the heady scent of arousal swirling around him in waves. Zoro's breath caught.

God, he was beautiful.

'Mmmmmmh…' he answered, thrusting quite out of the blue against Luffy, his own groans matching Luffy's needy ones. 'G…gla-d to hear…Now… hang on. It's time to really show you the world…'

Luffy peered at him in slight disbelief, as if he couldn't believe there was possibly more after the overwhelming heaven he had already experienced today. Zoro smiled contently, positioning himself above Luffy.

He shoved his fingers in Luffy's face, grinning. 'Suck me,' he found himself huskily demanding.

By Luffy's wide eyes and deeply flushed face, hearing such dirty talk was an immediate turn coming from his swordsman. Zoro would remember that.

Luffy startled licking at Zoro's fingers, drawing each of them into his mouth one by one, suckling like a baby lamb.

When Zoro deemed them soaked enough he pulled them gently from Luffy's parted lips, who gave a sharp yip of protest that was silenced when Zoro leant back and pulled his legs apart again. He perked up happily, wondering what could come next. Ace had educated him in the usual 'insert here' sex talk, but that was for normal sex. Between guys, Luffy wasn't quite sure how it went (but then, Ace's extremely animated yet entirely confusing "insert here" talk, it had never actually been specified that it was a woman and a man doing the inserting together).

However, when Zoro's hands neared his other nether region, an eyebrow rose. 'What are you doing?' he questioned with curiosity and not a hint of hesitation. Zoro smiled, gently pressing his dripping fingers on Luffy's thigh and trailing them to between Luffy's cheeks. 'Just relax and keep making those beautiful noises,' he said.

He let one finger slowly circle the puckered entrance, listening almost idly to Luffy's squeaks of puzzled anticipation, before gently pushing it in. Luffy's slowly gasp and arch his reward.

'Zo-Zoro! That feels weird!' he squealed, twisting around. Smiling gently, Zoro leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Luffy's forehead. 'Just trust me,' he whispered, using his free hand to brush a lock of hair off Luffy's sweaty face.

Luffy complied, accepting the kiss and slowly leaning back against the covers.

One finger, two, a few more, and Luffy was awash with exciting new sensations that buzzed throughout his body in a tantalizing fire, burning down into his stomach. 'A-a-a-a-mh, Zoro! I like that!' he urged unnecessarily as Zoro started to slowly push his four fingers back and forth, easily slicked by their saliva and sweat, as well as the rubber Luffy was. Figures he'd have no trouble with this; Luffy was _rubber_, and he stretched _easily_.

Zoro leant forward until his forehead rested upon Luffy's navel, and he took a moment to breathe deeply. He felt Luffy's deft hands palm relaxingly and somewhat jerkily through his hair.

Pushing them away lightly, he straightened, withdrawing his fingers. Luffy frowned darkly in the height of his pleasure, but before he could voice his protest Zoro grabbed his hips and dragged him forward, lining Luffy body up with him in precise, impatient movements.

Luffy froze, shivering with anticipation when he caught sight of what Zoro was doing over his elbows, panting.

Zoro grinned, feeling drunk. His fingers dug in, gradually leaving small purple points.

Inhaling calmly, he tightened his hold and slowly pulled Luffy onto him, easing in.

Luffy's first cry was silent and wordless, a testament to the extreme pleasure and wonder on his face. Luffy was always the one to shout and let it all out, but just by experiencing the induced happiness on Luffy's face as he arched backwards into the sheets spoke volumes to Zoro.

He felt his heart warm, his own body spasming slightly at the addicting heat that tightly encased it.

'Zo—o-ro!' Luffy moaned in a drawn-out sigh from below him, his lithe body stretched out over the ruffled sheets, fingers dug in.

Zoro withdrew slowly, and Luffy squeaked, his eyes scrunching at the new sensations, before he slowly pushed himself back in, feeling his blood pressure rise alongside his pleasure. He grunted, digging his fingers desperately enough into Luffy's hips that possessive purple marks would appear later.

As Zoro was just pushing in, still using all his strength to hold it back for Luffy, the rubberman, apparently done waiting (as usual) let out a moan of frustration and shoved his hips up. Zoro let out a sharp groan of bliss as Luffy slid up until he was fully sheathed.

That wasn't enough for Luffy, though. He let himself fall, panting heavily as sweat started to bead on his brow, then thrust upwards again in needy, fussed motions. Zoro found himself riding it out, gasping and half-yelling at Luffy's sudden expertise in this area, but not overly surprised. He should have known Luffy would be just as wild in free in the sack as he was in the field.

And as he watched through half-lidded eyes at Luffy's equally hazy and happy face, the words _wild _and _free_ never sounded so godamn perfect in all his life.

'Nngh—uh, Luffy—' He bit out, pushing himself down with vigor in effort to take control again. He got it. Luffy fell back with a keen of ecstasy, his muscles kneading along Zoro's length in just the right way.

'More!' Luffy bleated out, his voice blending in wonderfully with his pants and gasps, along with the squeaking of the bed and the slick slurping of Zoro's manhood claiming Luffy. 'More, Zoro! More, more, more, more, more! Augh, _Zoro!_!'

Gritting his teeth as Luffy's voice spurred him on, Zoro's tempo grew faster. Even so, Luffy continued shrieking that one word until it blurred into a string of similar sounding incoherent yelps of approval. Through the mad desiring haze Zoro knew he was in, he couldn't help but grin sloppily at that, wide and happy and completely dopey, as only the height of sex could do to Roronoa Zoro.

Both of them could feel it coming in the thick steamy room as they settled into a face-paced rhythm of deep-throated humms and thrusts. Zoro reached out a hand toward Luffy's pulsating length, feeling a sudden shock as Luffy's hand shot out and grabbed his, jerking it around his length.

Luffy gripped Zoro's hand hard as Zoro continued his ongoing beat and started to pump Luffy, his movements growing erratic and jerky as Luffy suddenly gave a blind squeal.

'_Zoro-I think…nnnnggghh_…'

Zoro tensed as he felt his own dick reach burning point, and his whole body tensed, arching over Luffy as the younger came, screaming in his throaty voice. Zoro's vocals joined soon after in a softer chorus, both coming together in the night as they dived, full of freedom and ecstasy, into that ocean of bliss.

Zoro slowly allowed himself to slump forwards over Luffy, his whole body hunched and glazed with sweat. Luffy fared no better, yet he giggled tiredly as Zoro's body tightly caressed his.

It wasn't until a few moments past did Zoro gingerly collect himself and roll off Luffy, pulling out with a wet _slick_ and a loud exhale from Luffy. He wiped carelessly at the wetness dripping along his stomach before giving a metal shrug and slumping down next to his captain, gathering the small satisfied pirate and pulling his torso close, Luffy's rubbery softness against Zoro's manly steel.

Luffy rolled into his arms, purring and nuzzling like a cat.

Feeling his breath start to come back, he pressed his lips wonkily to Luffy, not caring where they landed. He cracked an eye open when he heard Luffy laugh, and found he had gotten Luffy's collarbone. The black-haired man's upper torso curled around over Zoro's, his head resting against Zoro's surprisingly soft green hair.

'That was fun,' Luffy brightly said, snuggling close, his usually high voice low from growing drowsiness. 'Let's do it again later.'

'Yeah,' Zoro affirmed, already feeling sleep tugging quite instantly at his mind. 'Definitely…'

* * *

><p>As of now, the lemon has not recieved a final edit, simply because it is very late and I have work all day tomorrow, and I must post this chapter now because right after work I am leaving for a short trip to Brissy, and if I do not post this now, it won't be til much later til you guys get this. You don't want that, do you?<p>

**Author's note (that means; please read):** In regards to the lemon seemingly popping out of nowhere; I deemed that Luffy and Zoro's realationship had now reached that point where they were ready to move forward with it together, both out of lust and love. Because there are two very different sides to Luffy and Zoro's relationship; their physical side (fighting, snuggling, sex) and their loving side (sweet nothings, sharing the bed, serious discussions, loyalty).  
>I tried to mix both equally into the lemon, because that's what they are truly about. I can see their first time being exactly what I wrote as; fun, free, pleasurable, playful and meaningful, not just a random tornado of teenage hormones and desperate touches. The lemon was a turning point in their steadily growing realationship, yet another milestone they work through together, and will play it's part in the future of this story.<br>So if you didn't read the lemon, your loss. (Although I sure hope it was a good lemon to those who did :3 )

So, thanks for reading guys, and feedback is always welcomed!


	6. The Swords Master and Cocoyashi

Here I am, back for more! Sorry for the long wait, but life takes over, and I'm sure I'll be forgiven, cause I've got around four or five chapters lined up right after this one. I've actually been a busy little bee, hooray! Chapters have gotten shorter, but that's hopefully because I focused on quality, not quantity, and a lot of the new characters just aren't as fun to play around with as Usopp XD. Mihawk was certainly fun, though. He's such a complex character, always grey. I love writing characters like that.

There is a bit of an awkward transition in the middle where we jump from Sanji to Nojiko, but after much deliberation, I decided to post the two chapters as one, simply because I think they were too short on their own. Don't give me that look, I just have something against short chapters, both as a reader and a writer. If that bothers anyone, sorry, but it's staying this way.

Without further ado, the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>To say Luffy was an even brighter bundle of joy than the very sun that lit the whole world that morning was a bit of an understatement. It wasn't something that was immediately obvious, instead consisting of small notions and almost unnoticeable actions; his smile was just that little bit bigger, his eyes shone, his movements were energetic and bursting with joy, and he giggled for no reason at random intervals.<p>

And it also wasn't like the fact that he bounced around blurting 'I had sex with Zoro last night!' in his most cheerful singing voice had nothing to do with it.

There was only so many times Usopp and Nami could take it, while Sanji had less tolerance than the two of them combined. After only two hours, he had already high-kicked Luffy's ass out of the Baratie for being a little too generous with cheerful his descriptions of Zoro's bulging muscles and sweat-bathed hands, much to the relief of nearly everyone in the restaurant.

Zoro himself didn't move much, preferring to nap through the whole day. When he was awake a strong air of smug achievement hung thick around him like the musk of a proud stallion, and every time Sanji turned his head to see Zoro's sated lazy smirk, his tolerance slipped ever so further.

It wasn't until Luffy was sulking around outside around lunch at Sanji's lack of enthusiasm that the Baratie (and poor Sanji, for that matter) received any peace.

At that time Usopp was lounging around with Luffy, who was supposed to be mopping the sun bleached deck. Of course, though, the mop was forgotten on the floor, and Luffy and Usopp chatted happily, Usopp leaning against the railing and Luffy perched upon it, watching the sparkling water. Of course, Luffy was practically bursting with happiness, squirming and wiggling in his seat. A few times he risked upending himself into the water in his simple and wonderful love of life (and a certain grumpy swordsman).

Usopp watched him for a few moments fondly before asking 'So you two finally took the final step, huh?' he followed that with a cheeky smirk as Luffy turned his head to watch him with a smile, listening. 'It's about time! Both of your sexual tension was starting to choke me! I didn't know how long I was going to be able to last!'

Luffy giggled much like a young lady would, swinging back and forth. 'It was amazing! I can't wait to do it again with Zoro! Again! And again, and again…' He noticed the wide eyes Usopp was now offering him, and simply grinned, continuing. 'And we'll have to do it in each room of the Merry! I think we'll start with the storage room! Ohhhh, and I'd love to do it in the kitchen! Sex and FOOD!' He snickered. 'I can't imagine anything _BETTER!_'

At this point Luffy had spread his arms wide, staring happily at some unseen grand plans in front of him, while Usopp's mouth had dropped. When Luffy stated that he thought the Merry would like that, he retaliated with a quick squawk of 'No, she would _not!_' but Luffy continued on happily.

'Do you think anyone will notice if we do it in the Tangerine Grove? I bet Nami will get angry though…'

Usopp chocked out a slightly insane laugh, but it soon morphed into a real one, full of warmth and amusement. Luffy watched him, for once fully understanding why someone would react like that, and finding it endearing.

'God, Luffy…!' Usopp finally said, his laughter slowing. 'How can you say all that and still look so damn innocent? I mean, just the thought of you- and sex- I mean, geez!'

Luffy inclined his head, turning to look back at the sea. 'Dunno!' he answered truthfully but absently, before his mind latched back onto something he found much more interesting. 'But last night; Zoro!'

And he giggled again, this time wrapping his arms around himself and practically shimmying in excitement. Usopp shook his head, before standing up straight and puffing his chest out. 'Ha, such an amateur, Luffy! Nothing at all like the great Captain Usopp, who handled sex like a complete professional! Yes, I bedded my first with all the confidence in the world, and after, she-'

'No way! You haven't done it!' Luffy practically shouted to Usopp, his eyes not only wide, but confused. His voice was different from his normal disbelieving tone; this one was much more firm and slightly angry, feeling somewhat cheated that Usopp would dare try and claim his excitement on this happy happy day.

Usopp growled as he shushed Luffy out of embarrassment, looking around to make sure no-one was around before leaning forward and whispering, 'I'm not lying this time!' ('This time?' Luffy quickly intoned, which was ignored.) 'I really have!'

Luffy stared at him, looking blank. After a few moments of a silence, a smile slowly broke out on his face. He laughed happily and grabbed Usopp in a tight hug, squeezing hard. 'You just went for it!' he said. 'You listened! With Kaya!' Joining in, Usopp started giggling alongside Luffy, nodding vigorously. 'I did, I did! Although I took it slow at first, then we just kinda… yeah…'

Both knew what Usopp meant, and both just grinned huge goofy grins at each other, occasionally snickering. There was a companionable, thoughtful silence before sudden shouts were heard from the Baratie, the words 'Don Kreig!' and 'Run!' distinguishable. Usopp blinked in confusement while Luffy leapt to the ground and cocked his head. Barely a second passed before Luffy was sprinting inside, eager to see what the fuss was.

It wasn't long before Usopp followed, sighing, but with a grin. 'The fun never stops around here,' was his rueful comment.

* * *

><p>Mihawk had held his valued title for a long time; far longer than he initially thought he ever would, and in that time he had never encountered a challenger that held as much courage, spirit and raw heart as this ambitious young man bleeding before him.<p>

And for the first time in a very long time, he felt a glimmer of something stirring deep inside of him. He almost didn't recognise it, but then it was rising, spreading throughout him; anticipation. Excitement. The promise of a spirited match. It made his blood boil. He could see the determination in this brash youngsters' eyes, and feel his will through the sweet singing of their blades. And although his strength was no match, his skills were that of one far higher than his age.

It almost irked him to so effortlessly best the other, the feeling pushed on by the feral disappointment in Roronoa Zoro's eyes. In using his black blade, he allowed the promise to be known. That this man, Roronoa Zoro of the three blades, was not ready to die. Not at the beginning of his story.

'When you are ready, Roronoa Zoro, seek me out!'

He felt the screaming presence careening towards him before he heard him, and it wasn't too long before he deemed this obnoxious boy even more befuddled than Roronoa Zoro. King of the Pirates? His eyes zeroed on the boy's unruly looking straw hat, and he recalled Shanks fondly talking of a young and ambitious boy back in East Blue.

The world was vast indeed, today.

He watched the open relief on the boy's face as Roronoa coughed and spluttered from the boat, the consuming rage disappearing instantly. While Rononoa and Straw Hat exchanged words, Mikhawk examined them both. Rononoa Zoro…. the most promising young Swordsman he had yet encountered… and Monkey. D Luffy… the to-be King of the Pirates, with the King of the Pirates' own treasured Straw Hat.

He could still feel the tiny remnants of Haki that the boy had unknowingly released tingling in the air, while the wind still echoed with Rononoa's strong words, the open devotion to this young man he called his captain. Mikhawk didn't need a second glance to know there was far more there than others could see. The conviction in Rononoa's eyes, the downright devoted tone of his sobbing voice. The soft, gleeful shine in Straw Hat's eyes. Their shared, tearful smiles.

Roronoa Zoro and Monkey. D Luffy…. these two were going to shake the world. Dracule Mihawk couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>'I<em> promise…. I will never lose again!<em>

_Is that okay with you, King of the Pirates?!'_

As Zoro's voice faded off to the thick silence of the battlefield, Sanji let out a long and heavy breath that he wasn't even aware of drawing. His eyes couldn't decide where to settle, and differentiated between the rubber man, talking to Mihawk with a new light burning within his eyes; and the swordsman, lying at the bottom of the boat, his sword still raised to Luffy.

What Zoro had just said, promised, to Luffy just then… it shocked him.

What also got him was how completely shameless Zoro was. The swordsman seemed the type normally, but with such deep topics it was another story, seeing as he was such a shortly spoken man. And yet, here he was, screaming his ambition out to the heavens and everyone underneath it, all to reach out to Luffy.

It was… it was…

'…devotion and love such as that...,' Zeff stated quietly next to him, crossing his arms. 'That such a pure thing still exists in these waters today…' He turned to Sanji, his eyes narrowed. 'Watch closely, brat. These two will go far in this world. And it is not the greed that drives them, but the support they find in each other. That is the path to true power, Sanji.'

As many around them murmured in agreement, Sanji found his voice among them. And he felt a strange burning power well up within him. Well, if the Marimo was going to go around shouting his crappy love songs to everyone else, so would he! He would use all of his strength and manly charms to protect all the ladies of this sea, and the Baratie- his and Zeff's treasured restaurant- as well!

And maybe, with this strength and his friends, he might someday set out…

And find that elusive All-Blue on the horizon.

* * *

><p>After listening to Nami's horrendous past, Zoro could understand why she acted like a money-sucking witch most of the time and as such, found himself much more inclined to forgive her for being a bitch on the whole. Although next time he saw her she would probably immediately dispel any peace offerings he had towards her with her bossy nature and vindictive debts.<p>

Even so, he found himself slowly getting riled up for a good fight as he listened more and more to what had happened to Nami up to this day. He knew one thing; it wasn't fair. She wasn't much of an angel, but she didn't deserve a life like this. No-one did. And besides, his captain wanted her as their navigator.

So their navigator Nami was.

…He couldn't wait to smash all of these dick fishmen with Luffy. And speaking of his little Captain, he was still spread eagled on the ground, snoring.

With the story and her warning finished, Nokijo found herself lingering uncertainly on the spot, watching these strange pirates that claimed to be Nami's friends. So much unlike any pirates she had ever heard about and definitely nothing like the ones she had grown accustomed to, she simply did not know what to make of them. But she knew one thing for sure. She liked them. The nonchalant way they acted, the way they interacted, their genuine interest in her younger sister's safety… It was completely new and refreshing to her.

Ignoring Nojiko's interested yet somewhat placid stare, Zoro grabbed Luffy's arm and dragged the little pirate over to him, settling Luffy's head comfortably in his lap so he could stroke Luffy's soft hair as he thought, awaiting Luffy to awake in his own time. After all, none of them had gotten much rest between departing the Baratie and chasing Nami here- if there was going to be a huge fight, Zoro wanted Luffy to have as much energy as possible.

His movements brought the attention of all the residents of the clearing, and Sanji lit a cigarette slowly, watching Luffy and Zoro with a carefully hidden smile.

'Try to keep it in your pants, pervy Marmio,' he nonchalantly jibed, turning away and puffing out a long stream of smoke. Zoro growled softly, refusing to even look Sanji's way as his hand traveled down Luffy's face tenderly. 'Still a virgin, poor widdle princess?' was all he shot to the instantly enraged Sanji, who leapt to his feet, looking exactly like a furious and rabid dog.

Nojiko blinked at them, then turned on her heel and headed off briskly down the road.

Loud but soft laughter that had Sanji reeling from the sheer gentle beauty of it carried back to them. Zoro smirked, deciding he liked Nami's sister a great deal more than he had a minute ago.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, and had been for hours already. People were shouting, singing, dancing, drinking and feasting in a blur of colour and music, many gulping alcohol by the bucket (freshly stolen from Arlong Park's generously stocked cellars, the first of many feverish raids on the crumbling building). It was clear on every single one of their faces, some more then others and definitely more than most. They were free, at long last.<p>

Nojiko loitered amongst it all, greeting friends and villagers alike, drinking in the warmth and hope. Even now, the past seemed like a terrible dream that she had just woken up from. Could it have really only been mere hours ago that she had witnessed Straw Hat Luffy single handedly hand Arlong his seafood ass and save them all? And now, her sister was finally free, all thanks to Luffy and his eccentric crewmates.

Sipping idly at a drink someone had shoved blindly into her hand (Arlong may have been a bloodthirsty jerk, but he sure knew were to get the good stuff), she reclined comfortably near the pirates, watching them, all bandaged and bruised and sore, but laughing and partying almost more than the rest of them.

Especially the broody first mate. Despite his serious injuries and strict orders to rest, he was downing food and booze like it was the last he would ever see of it. Which was actually true, considering his rubber captain was right next to him, consuming almost twice as much. Well, Luffy wasn't into the alcohol at all, but Zoro was. Bottle after bottle, and he still looked perfectly sober. This had Nojiko smirking. He was her kinda guy… but unfortunately, she knew when a man was completely and utterly (whipped) taken.

She watched with amusement as Luffy pinched a bun from Zoro's open hand and received nothing more than a slightly disgruntled look while Usopp tried the same on the other side and received a harsh clobbering for his efforts (it didn't stop him, though; he staggered off and started reciting Usopp drunken party song No.342; the great bard of the powerful Warrior).

After a bit, though, Nojiko noted that Zoro's interest was slowly sliding from the booze to the enthusiastic boy next to him. She had to stifle her laughter as the booze Zoro had inhaled finally seemed to take it's toll, and the older man suddenly pounced mercilessly on the other, who gave a loud surprised shout, grappling desperately at the food before he went down under Zoro. He managed to grasp the edge of the table cloth, and it –and the majority of the food on the table- clattered down on top of them.

That didn't slow down the determined Swordsman, though, and from the movements and sounds coming from the food-and-blanket covered men, it sounded as if the captain was still managing to desperately choke down some meat as the other practically assaulted him.

It wasn't long before they were promptly kicked into an alleyway by the cook, where they stumbled into the darkness, giggling like mad idiots, Luffy vest-less and still clutching a half-eaten leg of beef.

Nokjiko stared after them for a few moments, torn between laughing or following them or telling someone, before she was suddenly aware of Nami next to her, smiling brightly. Oh, how Nojiko missed that happy and cheeky smile of Nami's.

'Those guys,' she said lightly, her cheeks flushed as she indicated the dark alley. 'You get used to it. After a while, it becomes almost cute.'

Nojiko tilted her head with a smile, feeling warm. These pirates…

…She guessed she could entrust Nami to them.

* * *

><p>Awwwwww, I really adore Nojiko. That, and she reminds me of me so damn much it's creepy. If you loved or hated or have an idea, let me know. I love getting feedback from my writing.<p>

Next: The Revolutionary Leader! Dun dun dun-lots of fun! XD Off I go to post it.


	7. The Revolutionary Leader

Okay, okay, I really love Dragon. There's something about this guy that really attracts me to his character. Even though it will probably be ages until we find out his story, his wife, how Luffy was born and were (which I am all incredibly desperate to know) I pour over every singe scene with him, agonising over so many theories.

And as much I as tried to write his character, I couldn't escape the fact that secretly, he would make a very proud and doting father. The tough, show his affection through actions kind, but from a distance, to help Luffy find his own way in the world (but not without the occasional no-nonsense step-in). And so, I hope I have satisfied most of your expectations of Dragon, or at least not completely fucked him up in your eyes. ^ ^

* * *

><p>It was a welcome relief to Zoro's buzzing head when Luffy suddenly barrelled out of thin air and smashed into him in Logue Town. With his newly acquired swords, he should have been feeling accomplished and happy. But with the intrusion of the strange Marine Tashigi, he was feeling instead forlorn and distant. Her face kept swimming into his mind, merging with Kuina's and conjuring up memories he thought he had put to rest.<p>

And then, as usual and somewhat miraculously, there Luffy was. Albeit painfully, but still he appeared, like the answer to Zoro's disgruntled pleas. Once Zoro had questioned it, Luffy's uncanny ability to appear when he needed him most without knowing it, but now he simply treasured it. After all, with Luffy came his loving smile, and a warm hug.

'Zoro!' He chirruped, wiggling happily against Zoro's body. 'Who knew I'd run into you here!'

Zoro instantly felt at ease, his tense body relaxing at the familiar and comforting feel of Luffy's small body against his. Regardless of the amount of civilians staring at them in open shock he wrapped his arms back around Luffy and buried his face into Luffy's hair. He breathed in deeply, threading his fingers gently against his grip on Luffy's arms.

He felt Luffy's smile as the younger snuggled into him, and just like that, all his problems disappeared. He pushed Luffy back just so he could place a hand upon Luffy's cheek and guide his face forward so their lips could meet. The held together momentarily, their lips parting so their tongues could dance lightly before pulling away. Luffy started smiling like an idiot, and Zoro's hands started travelling.

He was aware of the many curious and a few eager eyes upon them, and as much as he didn't give a crap, he knew that this was just what might have been in Nami's mind when she told them to strictly not make a scene. Besides, it wouldn't do to suddenly have Marines down their ass when he was trying to rip off Luffy's pants- literally. And if any of those Marines caught a glimpse of what was his- well, they would pay. Dearly.

'C'mon,' he grunted, dragging Luffy up towards an abandoned junction between some shops. Luffy could feel Zoro's excitement, and he knew that look in his eye. He let Zoro drag him, and practically hung off him like a dependent leech, giggling and nuzzling himself against Zoro as best he could while walking.

* * *

><p>It had been a long time, Dragon thought. Too long. The last time he had seen Luffy, he had only been a tiny child, running wild and free among the kingdom of Goa. His very spirit and strength had then astounded Dragon, and for the first time in his life, he could recall being truly proud to call himself a father. Just catching a glimpse of this foolhardy little boy that he had brought into the world… a world that he would someday cure… made him even more determined in his quest. A world that would be free and just for his child, and for Luffy's children after him.<p>

So now, as the anticipation was riling him up, he could see Luffy as a young man grown, just as he had seen on his recent wanted posters.

Many years had passed, and Dragon was starting to wonder whether Luffy would surface and follow the path he was meant to. Then, almost too suddenly, his son's wanted posters had appeared, filtering through his army. It was their job to keep track of growing threats as well as the World Government, so it was no surprise to find his men marvelling over a new rookie with such a high bounty. They were just confused as to why he showed so much interest (interest being a small grunt, after he snatched the poster and retreated to the control room).

Thirty millon for a first bounty, eh? Dragon smirked. He wouldn't have had it any other way. _Just as I would expect from blood of mine._

He scaled the rooftops like an unnoticed shadow, his sharp gaze sweeping over blocks of buildings quickly, yet to yield the face he was looking for. His intel was never wrong, but Logue Town was a large place. Dragon suddenly chuckled. He wondered if Luffy had met Smoker yet. No doubt at this point Luffy wouldn't stand much of a chance, but if Luffy had been captured, Dragon would have known.

Breathing in the clean and crisp air that traveled straight from the Grand line, Dragon cast out his awareness, tasting the hundreds of people around him for that familiar spike of Haki that he had recognised as his tiny little Luffy's all those years ago. It might very well be some time until Luffy unlocked his abilities, but he still had a strong signature that hung about him in waves, even more so if one knew what to feel for.

Finding him with ease, Dragon set off, and it wasn't a few minutes until he narrowed the search down into a little alleyway.

As soon as he spotted his son, his whole body froze, and he found himself quite puzzled. Seldom had he ever found himself suddenly struck dumb as he had been then.

A man he quickly recognised as Ronona Zoro, the Pirate Hunter and Luffy's first successful crew member, had Luffy pinned against the alley wall, and they were moving together as one, their bodies grinding sensually. And when the green-haired man leant right into Luffy, his hands sliding through his hair and caressing every part of his son available, Dragon had to look away momentarily.

Dragon would have coughed in embarrassment but he didn't want them to know he was here, so instead he just pursed his lips, not quite knowing what to think of the situation. Luffy was obviously enjoying it, and he had to admit, Luffy was a young adult now, of course he would be… doing these kind of… things… _uh..._

Dragon would never admit to anyone that the thought of his son doing that with one of his crewmates had him feeling strangely possessive and insanely angry. Even if he hadn't quite raised Luffy, Luffy was still his child, and no amount of growing up would change that innocent grin that his son sported as a habit.

Even so, if Luffy _had _to do these things, he respected the choice of Roronoa Zoro. That man was powerful and quite handsome, and—

And he had his hand in Luffy's pants now.

Dragon sucked in a nice and slow breath. They should know better than to even try things like this with nothing more than a dingy alley for protection. Anyone could stumble across them. At that thought, he felt the fierce heat he had been holding down flare out, and his logic fled.

What irresponsible actions, and perverted. His teeth ground and he felt the wind pick up around him. This would not do-not right now- and _not-_ to his little Luffy in front of him-!

* * *

><p>Just when Zoro felt himself getting really excited, a giant roaring suddenly filled his ears, and a great gust swept into them. The power and anger behind were far more than a simple weather occurrence, and Zoro's first thought was that they were under attack. A wind devil fruit, perhaps?<p>

Yanking his hands out of Luffy's pants, Zoro pushed the younger against the wall and whirled, using his body as a shield while he scanned the alleyway. _Nothing! But what…?_

He tensed as another tornado shoved into them, and Zoro gasped as he suddenly found himself airborne. His vision tossed and turned and he felt himself flying, before his feet suddenly found steady ground, and he stumbled, falling back onto his butt.

He looked around with a scowl, finding none of the surroundings looking slightly familiar, with no alleyway or beautifully flushed Luffy in sight. His scowl deepened as he stood, dusting himself brusquely off. Well, this sucked. But whoever it was, Luffy would take care of him. But he'd better try and find the idiot in case. But, of course, which way?

Grinding his teeth, Zoro picked a direction and started out, exhaling as he thumbed his swords in frustration. Just another day in the life of Luffy's first mate.

* * *

><p>Luffy was left blinking in the alley, his hands still blindly grasping at the empty air where Zoro once was. His mouth opened and closed, and he looked down, almost expecting to see Zoro there, his hands still buried deep in his trousers. But no, there was no Zoro in sight.<p>

His head cocked and he looked around, before blinking some more and shrugging.

Well, whatever. Zoro and he could just pick up when they were back on the ship. His grin popped out then when he realised that by that time, they would probably be on the grand line! His hands flew to his mouth and he giggled secretly to himself, imagining him and Zoro, finally on the Grand Line, and enjoying themselves immensely. Then he skipped out of the alley, pausing for a moment to think, before running full fledged in a random direction.

Roger's execution stand, here he came!

* * *

><p>Overall, that had worked. Overall, Dragon was satisfied. But, the one thing he didn't think he would ever forget (nor live down, thank goodness Iva or Kuma would never know of this) was the high-pitched and completely perverted giggle little Luffy let out after the rubber man had discovered that his swordsman was indeed not there and seemingly deduced they could continue some other time. Even worse, his son skipped out of the alley, that infuriating perverted grin etched widely on his face. Dragon's eye twitched.<p>

His son had indeed become a man in his absence, but it seemed there were some things about his carefree son that would never change. And in his heart though, Dragon was thankful for that.

* * *

><p>!Dragon! 3 There is actually far too few fics out there staring this guy. C'mon guys, Dragon needs the love! And as much as I dislike the shortness of this chapter, Dragon deserves his own, and there is enough content in this one for it to be awesome short. :)<p> 


	8. The Princess

I'm on a roll! Haha, more updates, and so soon! Aren't you guys so damn lucky? I told you, I've actually worked on this thing a lot, I just lacked the time to fully edit and post them til now. So here we are, Vivi, and at a much more suitable length too.

* * *

><p>During her time as an undercover agent within Baroque Works, Vivi had encountered some pretty crazy things, and zany people. But these Straw Hat Pirates… man, they really took the cake, and she had only known them a few minutes. And because of that she didn't know whether to feel impressed or shocked.<p>

And as she watched the supposed Captain and his supposed first mate duke it out savagely over nothing, she found herself leaning towards the shocked notion. They had just taken out Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 without a sweat, and were now apparently trying to kill each other. Just… who… and what... _were_ these guys?

It was almost no surprise at all when the petite redhead suddenly ran in and smashed the two of the harshly on the head, effectively putting an end to the savage open-end fist fighting, but that only started the backhand grabbing and slapping the two resorted to, even with the mysterious redhead grasping them each tightly by the ear.

'What…,' Vivi started, her gaze whipping back and forth between all of them. Her throat suddenly felt so dry, and the 'what' suddenly didn't matter.

'Why-Why are you helping me?!'

The redhead smiled sneakily, completely ignoring the still fighting two below her. And because of that, she didn't notice that they had stopped fighting and started something a little more obscene. 'Let's just say it's time to discuss business,' Nami said.

'_!What are they doing!_' Vivi squeaked out, her hands slapping over her mouth. Below her, Carue squawked indignatly on the pirate's behalf.

Nami frowned. 'Didn't I just say? It's time to negotiate!'

Vivi shook her head wildly, unable to take her eyes away. Once minute the captain and the swordsman were fighting to the death and now they were… they were… It looked like they were having dry sex. They were grasping and heaving against each other desperately, their open mouths locked and tongues clearly visible (and a few times completely missing the other's mouth; the cheek, eye, nose ran slick with spit…) as they clashed together almost like wild beasts rutting would.

Vivi swallowed, feeling uncomfortable, but still found herself unable to look away. Her gaze was followed by Nami, who blanched when she saw them. She let go immediately so they fell to the ground in a mess of hormones and saliva, then brought both fists back and smashed them onto the rabid men with equal vigour.

'FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU ARE NOT DOGS IN HEAT! _GROSS_, GUYS! I'm trying to do _business_ here!'

Both separated, whimpering and holding their heads. The pain seemed to have finally brought them out of their weird rage, and they glanced up at Nami as if noticing she was there for the first time, before looking back to each other and meeting eyes. It was a few shocked silent moments before the captain started laughing, and the swordsman sat up casually, stretching while looking mildly annoyed.

'Whew,' the redhead stated, wiping her forehead before turning to Vivi with a cheerful smile that felt far too out of place. 'Now that that's over, let's talk, shall we? I'm Nami!'

All Vivi could do was dumbly nod. And that was where she found herself timidly seated on a crate while watching Straw hat Luffy and his irate swordsman carelessly discuss the reason for almost killing each other.

'…and they were all bounty hunters! It was just a trick to catch us unaware!' Zoro was finishing, leaning over to whap the laughing captain on the head. Luffy took it in stride, and soon enough, he had found his way into the man's lap, snuggling like an eager puppy into the demon of a man.

Vivi just couldn't stop staring. 'Weren't they just trying to kill each other before…?' she posed in confusement to Nami, who simply snorted. 'They were probably just working off some steam.' She waved her hand dismissively. 'I don't really get them myself, but that's just how they are. Two idiots from the same mould.'

Vivi nodded. Even though Mr. Bushido still looked ready to kill something with that deep scowl on his features, he had accepted the Captain and was now ruffling the boy's hair, his other hand cupping Luffy's waist.

Zoro caught her gaze and rose an eyebrow. 'Got a problem?' he growled.

Vivi immediately jumped, feeling ashamed. 'Oh, I-I'm sorry, terribly, Mr. Bushido… it's just, you two have… quite the relationship… I was surprised.' Zoro smirked. 'You're telling me,' he said. 'I was surprised too.' Vivi cocked her head at that, but sighed in relief, happy she hadn't just offended her rescuers.

'So, what was this about Alabasta?' Nami cut in, looking curious. 'You said that was your kingdom…'

* * *

><p>There was only one good thing about long voyages between islands. The longer they were, the more stir-crazy they all got. And the more stir-crazy Zoro got, the more active he got. And when Zoro exercised constantly on the main deck, it meant Luffy got to laze around in the shade of the orange trees and enjoy the view. The little Captain loved that.<p>

Zoro usually ignored him until he deemed himself fit enough for the day, then allowed Luffy to tag along with his cleanup, which often consisted of them spending hours in the bathroom, much to the chagrin of Nami and Usopp, and Sanji for Nami's sake. Zoro loved these occurrences himself, almost as much as he loved flaunting himself when he knew Luffy was watching. And he _always_ knew when Luffy was watching.

But for once, someone was watching Luffy as he watched Zoro. Or more correctly, everyone was watching Luffy was he happily watched Zoro. It was Vivi who started the conversation.

'It really seems like they are perfect together,' she observed as she leant on the railing, arms crossed and smiling softly. Nami snorted next to her, but mirrored her smile, slurping on the newest beverage Sanji had lovingly passed around.

'That's a bit different from your first reaction,' she said with a sly smirk, before frowning. 'Although, the way they acted that night _was _atrocious. And moreso than usual!'

Usopp joined them. 'Look at Luffy,' he laughed, pointing. Luffy had slowly scrambled up the trunk of the biggest orange tree and was now rolling on one of the branches like a cat, cheshire grin and all, his eyes never leaving Zoro. They could only see his top half, almost camouflaged in the shade of the foliage. Usopp grinned. 'He thinks he's so sly! And look, Zoro knows exactly where he is, even though Luffy thinks he doesn't.'

Sure enough, Zoro's body continued moving, heaving his ridiculously gigantic weights up and down, but his head was turned, eyes idly locked on Luffy's not so secret location.

'And the crappy rubber hunter becomes the hunted. Hunted by the green moss monster, that is,' Sanji added, appearing behind them with a smirk. Vivi jumped, then smiled as the love cook sent a smooth grin her way.

Usopp ignored Sanji's pathetic following swooning, and trained his eyes back on Luffy and Zoro. Luffy had crept along the branch a bit more, and Zoro's movements had slowed, anticipating an attack soon. Luffy licked his lips, certain that he was the perfect secret agent.

'You know, once you get past all of their freakish monster qualities and incredibly disgusting and loud sex-' ('_Godamn pervert Marimo,_' Sanji muttered under his breath.) '- Luffy and Zoro really are so cute together.'

'Don't let them hear you say that,' Nami groaned, just imagining Luffy's uncaring laughter and Zoro endless rage, which would be more accurately described as extremely loud and destructive whining.

They were interrupted as Luffy launched himself from the tree with a shrieking war cry and Zoro dropped his weights, whirling to meet him. Usopp whimpered about the damage to the Merry as they crashed to the deck, but watched as Luffy hit Zoro's chest head-on and they fell to the floor, hitting and pulling and pushing at each other. Their laughter rode on the wind up to the gathered crew, and they all shared different looks of fondness.

Vivi giggled. 'You're right though, Usopp,' she nodded. 'I agree. The relationship they share is something special.'

'It's special, alright,' Sanji noted in a bored manner, pulling out his cigarette. A rare smile graced his features, for once without sarcasm or evil enjoyment. 'They might be stupid horny monsters, but they're our stupid horny monsters.'

Usopp gave a crooked smile and Nami rolled her eyes, grinning. 'Well said, Sanji,' she agreed. 'Well said.'

There was a splintering crack, a shout, a splash, Luffy's name was screamed, and another splash followed. The loving mood vanished, and most of the crew held back the urge to face palm.

'God, they're _idiots_,' Nami muttered in embarrassment.

'How do they even manage to do stuff like that every day? And look at poor Merry! They broke her railing, the bastards!' Usopp seethed.

'One moment they're like lovers, the next fighting dogs…' Vivi unbelievingly observed, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

'Stupid Marimo, messes everything up,' Sanji growled, chewing his cigarette.

They dispersed slowly, Usopp trotting down the steps to throw down a ladder and yell at the destructive two when they emerged dripping, Luffy holding as tight as he was able to Zoro's neck. He then proceeded to examine the damage, and confine Luffy and Zoro to the foredeck for the rest of the day. Well, he wanted too, but he lacked the power too do so and neither paid him any attention as Zoro stripped their shirts, hung them on the railing and dragged Luffy to the foredeck.

Still soaked and a little worn, Luffy allowed Zoro to take him where he pleased, and it was a little later that the two were lounging around topless together in the sun, waiting for their shirts to dry and not feeling bothered to do anything else but enjoy each other's company sprawled on the deck.

'Zoro?' Luffy suddenly asked, to which Zoro answered with a drowsy 'Hm?'

Luffy blinked for a few moments, watching Zoro's strong jaw, his droopy eyes, and his completely perfect mussed-up green hair. Zoro himself blinked, then grunted again. 'What?'

Luffy frowned. He hated to be rushed, despite the fact that he didn't know the meaning of slowing down. 'Zoro…' he said again. 'I…' he trailed off, appearing to be thinking, his clear eyes still focused on Zoro. Zoro rose an eyebrow, and started to feel worried.

'Luffy, what?' he asked. 'What's wrong?' Luffy pushed his lips together. 'Zoro, I l… I think …'

'Spit it out!' Zoro growled out. Luffy's cheeks puffed out, and Zoro delighted in grabbing them, smirking as he pulled, stretching Luffy's face as he wished. Luffy tried to pull away, growling cutely, but Zoro's grip was tight, and he just stretched, his cheeks remaining within Zoro's grasp.

'Zoro-! Zoro-! _Zoro!_' Luffy finally jerked himself free, his face set in determination. He swung up so he was crouched over Zoro and planted both hands on Zoro's shoulders in a quick motion that had Zoro recoiling in surprise.

'Zoro!' Luffy ordered strictly and suddenly. 'Don't ever leave me!'

Zoro started, looking at Luffy's set frown, then gave a small smile. He relaxed, reaching up with both hands to thread his fingers through Luffy's hair. He found nothing came to his lips, but nothing needed too. Especially when he pulled his rubber man down and pressed them to Luffy's forehead. 'That's all it was?' he questioned, smiling as he pulled Luffy's whole body down on top of him for better access.

Slowly at first the kisses came, then faster and deeper, like a fountain. 'Never,' he whispered against Luffy's soft hair. 'What use would I be as the world's greatest swordsman if I didn't stand by the King of the Pirates?'

Luffy smiled, burying his head into Zoro's neck. Neither moved for hours after that, finding no need to.

* * *

><p>'Colours trap; dreamy heaven white!'<p>

Miss Golden Week whipped her paintbrush back and forth before neatly flinging the curved heart patten towards Luffy, who hadn't the time nor mind to move before it collided with his back, sending him flying. He was on his feet immediately, blinking stupidly for a few moments while the effects of the paint slowly sunk in. When he got up next, his face was distant and dreamy. He started skipping around happily, looking almost drunk.

The three crewmembers on the podium all shook their heads, screaming different insults and words at Luffy, who turned his head to them and waved. 'Heya guys! And Zoro!' He grinned wildly and Zoro feel a small shiver run up his back.

He recognised that dangerous look. For upon seeing Zoro, Luffy changed course. In one swift leap he landed on top of Zoro, wrapping all of his flexible appendages around the trapped man. With no way to fall over, Zoro was forced heavily backwards against the wall of the candle platform and he struggled to collect the still moving Luffy in his arms.

'You idiot!' he scorned, trying to pull Luffy out of the relaxed but firm and unsurprisingly unbreakable hug he had encircled Zoro with. 'Let go of me!' Luffy blinked like a sleepy doe, smiling. 'Zooooorrrrrrroooo,' he mumbled, rubbing his head endearingly against Zoro. Zoro once again tried to push his head off, feeling his face heat as the delightful friction Luffy created started affecting his body. Not that he didn't enjoy it. It was just-

'-_**NOT **_**the time for this, dumbass!'** he snarled frantically against the embarrassing laugher Nami was releasing. Next to her, Vivi watched worriedly, her hair standing on end when her mind unconsciously flashed back to the frightening but wrongly exciting first time she had met them.

She almost hoped Luffy and Zoro would do an encore just so Mr. 3 and Miss Golden Week walked away from this rightfully scarred for life. It wasn't fair she -the innocent- was the only one.

Miss Golden Week tilted her head, looking disinterested. 'Time for another colours trap,' she announced, swirling her paintbrush enthusiastically. 'Mix it with passionate red and you get Loving pink!'

The three Strawhats that were in their right minds froze. One with dread, the other with panic and the last with an exaggerated sigh. 'Crap,' Nami said in annoyance. 'Here we go. Goodbye, Vivi. It was nice knowing you.'

'Lover's pink?' Vivi repeated with a certain amount of dread, her head turning alongside Nami's to stare at Zoro, who pushed himself off the wall and straightened, wobbling under Luffy's dead weight. Ignoring their stares but watching Luffy closely, he groaned. _Please, make sure he doesn't do anything completely embarrassing… _

Sure enough, when the next twirling pattern of paint hit Luffy's back and collided with the other one, the colours melted into a bright, cheerful pink.

Luffy froze. Miss Golden Week started munching on a cracker.

'Zoro…' Luffy said, and Zoro immediately tensed, because Luffy's voice wasn't normal. Even though it was low like Luffy's bed voice, it had none of the deep playful happiness Zoro associated the tone with. This tone was flat and almost completely devoid of emotion. And it sounded completely wrong. Like the sun was trying to hide itself behind the moon. Luffy wrapped himself around Zoro and pressed himself into the swordsman as much as he humanely could, as if he was afraid Zoro would disappear at any moment. Zoro gulped.

Luffy's head rose to meet Zoro's eyes, and Zoro's heart constricted in pain at the sad and lonely shine that accompanied the desperate look on Luffy's face. 'Luffy…' he whispered, his own arms going around the smaller man.

'Zoro, don't you ever, ever leave me. Please, please promise you'll never leave me!' Luffy's lower lip wobbled and he buried his head into Zoro's chest, seemingly put at ease because of gentle hands on him. 'I love you Zoro, so much. I order you! Captain's orders!'

Zoro felt like he would burst. Now he knew what Luffy had been getting so flustered about the other day. It might have been that weird girl's paint that was causing this, but that was it. Everything Luffy was telling him now was real, and his hearts deepest desires.

All he wanted to banish that sad look in Luffy's endearing brown eyes and carry him high on his shoulders, because since he had fought with Mihawk and Luffy's face had flashed through his mind he had unconsciously known all along…

'Luffy,' he said again, using one hand to support the boy and the other to cup his cheek. Even though the words could not come. 'Luffy…' he whispered uncertainty. Again. 'I-I….' Chocking on his words, he fell silent and smiled. Just. Simply. Smiled.

And in that rare, tender smile that was for Luffy and Luffy alone, the young Captain saw everything he ever needed, the things he thought he needed and others he never even knew he needed. It was all there. It was all completely Zoro.

The constricting feeling in his chest loosened suddenly, and the uplifting feeling had him feeling like a bird, gathering deep down in his soul. With Zoro, there was no limit to his power. _He would- he defiantly would- _

Luffy stared at him, then blinked innocently and smiled brightly. 'Zorrrrooo…' he cooed, sounding much more like his old self as he nuzzled into Zoro.

_-definitely become King of the Pirates!_

Miss Golden Week's mouth had parted slightly and somewhere behind her, Mr. 3 was gaping. 'Well, that was unexpected,' she said smartly, before finishing her rice cracker.

As Nami and Vivi 'aww'd' behind him, Zoro took a moment to brush his hand over Luffy's cheek the way Luffy always squirmed giddily at, and ripped off Luffy's vest with slight disgust. He let it flutter away, breathing a sigh of relief when Luffy jerked, straightened and flushed furiously, ripping his limbs off Zoro and flailing awkwardly to the ground far below. He bounced, once and twice, before jolting up and looking Zoro, his eyes wide and shocked.

'Zoro! I! I! I…' he started, looking almost afraid, but was cut off as Zoro cut him off.

'Just go get those bastards now,' he ordered gruffly, unable to keep the wide and stupid grin off his face. Any other day he would have scolded himself for sporting such a dopey expression, but at the moment, with Luffy smiling so hopefully back at him like that, he didn't give a flying fuck.

Luffy grinned, feeling complete. It was at that point Usopp and Karoo burst into the clearing.


	9. The reindeer Doctor and Mating

After the fight in which he saved his homeland, avenged his beloved Doctor and gained so many friends (_real _pirates!) in one hit, one would think Chopper would be happy. And he was. So very, very happy. But he was also distressed. Because all he wanted to do was go with these wonderfully interesting pirates and see the world just like Doctor wanted him too, but he couldn't, he just couldn't, because he had responsibilities here, and Doctorine, and a country that was still so very sick…

He wanted to with all his heart, but he couldn't. And Luffy just kept chasing him. That was the what was making him most distressed of all. Luffy just wouldn't stop. He had been chased all around the castle now, and Chopper was running out of things he could shout at Luffy to try and convince him to stop. Things that would convince himself not to go.

In the end, hiding proved to be most effective. If he was lucky, they would all leave while he was still hiding. And that was how he came to be hiding atop the big domed chandelier at the top of the second tower's cosy and grand living room. This one was seldom used by Doctorine and him, and he hoped the dust everywhere might put the boy off his trail.

But he should have known by now Luffy wouldn't have looked at something as small as that. He simply barrelled into every single room there was and bounced around it until he was sure it was empty, before spinning out and repeating. And he was in this one now, jumping into every corner and checking under every loveseat like a dog following a scent. Chopper was almost impressed; his instincts were almost as good as his own.

Just when Chopper figured the pirate would finally move into the next room the swordsman- Zoro? – wandered in. Luffy was apparently the thing he was looking for, because his face lit up into a (to Chopper) gleefully cheeky smirk when he caught sight of Luffy stooped over on the floor, his head half under the nearest old couch.

'Choooppppper! Where arrrrrrre yooooou?' echoed out from underneath the couch, and Zoro stepped towards Luffy. 'Oi, dumbass,' he called, stopping near the floored man. 'Gonna give it a rest yet? He obviously doesn't wanna be found.'

'Of course he does!' Luffy muffled out, pulling himself back and grinning up at the stoic man. 'He's gonna join my crew!'

Chopper groaned silently and gripped the metal supporter tighter. The man only smirked, and as Luffy got up to move around the giant room some more, he followed. He circled Luffy a few times, his eyes never leaving Luffy's body. Luffy never noticed a thing. Chopper was intrigued, however.

_That's funny. It appears as if that man is-_

Without any warning, the older crewmember grabbed Luffy around the waist and forced him back onto a plush loveseat. Luffy gave a startled '_gah!_' before he was silenced with Zoro's lips and muffled moans drifted up to Chopper's sensitive ears.

... _staking his claim._ _Interesting, Luffy doesn't currently appear to be in heat. Well, humans are different from reindeers. Perhaps I should ask Doctorine later?_

He leant forward and watched with a doctor's curiosity as Luffy tried to resist the older man, squealing about finding the monster reindeer. _Ah, the refusal… I guess Zoro didn't have the right qualities Luffy wants in a sire… or maybe he already has a fertile mate! Poor Zoro…_

Luffy was silenced quickly as Zoro clamped his hand on Luffy's resisting mouth and started to bite and nip along Luffy's neck and down to his chest. Hang on… where did Luffy's jacket go? And his shirt?

Chopper squeaked at the speed of it all Zoro was working. He knew the act of reproduction was for reproduction, but didn't humans like to take their time? And for that matter, didn't it usually happen between a male and a female? There was no way Luffy was secretly a female (Chopper doubled checked just to be sure), so maybe Luffy was a special male that could bear children? …Or they just enjoyed it.

As he heard Zoro gravelly moaning out Luffy's name, he went with the second option.

Although, he felt guilty. In a herd, those mating usually went off a bit for their privacy, even though most didn't care. But with these special, powerful and undeniably tough-guy pirates, seeing them frolic and grind against each other like this Chopper felt like he was intruding. So under the echoing sound of their mouthy gasps and wet pants, Chopper turned and covered his eyes. Not that he could do much about his enhanced hearing, but just the fact that he was consciously trying made him feel better on some degree.

He pursed his lips tightly as Luffy's deep sighs hissed around him and the creak of the couch started up, sounding absurdly loud, even with the powerful gales pounding on the windows. Zoro's voice joined Luffy's, and even though it made Chopper feel like a dirty rascal for hearing them, it warmed his heart to hear the words they keep repeating to one another.

_Luffy…_

_Zoro…_

_Luffy…_

_I…_

…_Love you_...

When it was done Zoro collapsed onto Luffy, rolling onto his side and pulling Luffy tight against him. The sound of their heavy pants filled the air along with the thick scent of their musk. At the lull in movement, Chopper deemed it safe to look and uncovered his eyes, peeking timidly over the edge of the chandelier.

Zoro was whispering something in Luffy's ear, and Luffy giggled contently, rubbing himself against Zoro like a swooning female. Chopper found this image of Luffy strange to behold in light of his normal bouncy and take-charge attitude. But then again, it was merely like Luffy just didn't want to resist, and was happy to let Zoro do as he wished. A pairing of dominants that yielded to each other. How strange, yet fitting.

Even so, they made an adorable match, and Chopper giggled lightly into his hands as he watched Zoro slick his tongue fondly over Luffy's ear. He slowly rolled up, and began the process of dressing himself as Luffy watched lazily.

'But Zoro… let's do it again!' he was whining, arching his body to which Zoro watched happily, before turning away. With a smirk, he said; 'That was enough for now. Everyone's just outside, and besides, don't you have a new crew member to find?'

'That's right!' Luffy gave a shrill shriek and leapt up, pumping his fist enthusiastically. Zoro watched his captain's swinging manhood with hungrily raised eyes before Luffy ran for the door, cheering. Zoro twitched for a second before he grabbed Luffy's clothes and took off after the other man, practically on fire.

'Luffy! LUFFY! Clothes ON, _first!_ _GODAMMNIT, LUFFY!_!'

After he was sure they were gone, Chopper slowly eased out of the swinging decoration and landed lightly, staring at the open door. These pirates were really something. He giggled again, finding himself happy for the two. Finding a life mate was hard, Chopper had been brutally taught, and when you found that one that fit perfectly with you, they were to be treasured.

He supposed he could head back and see everyone now. After all, maybe things were finally calming outside, and he suddenly wasn't as opposed to the idea of sailing off with this band of crazy lunatics anymore. But first. Doctorine.

He shivered, and not because of the cold.

* * *

><p>C'mon people! I like to know when I'm appreciated, even if it's just a sentence saying you enjoyed it. Within half an hour, around 30 people had already viewed my last three updates (these updated fanfiction options are pretty handy) and only one person reviewed. Obviously people are liking it, but I hardly hear anything. It made me sad. And Chopper cried. See? Look what you did!<p>

And a note on Chopper: I know he's the cute baby of the group, but it just seems wrong when I read fanfics and Chopper is almost always completely clueless on the subject of sex on the whole. Realistically, he's a doctor. STDs, anyone? He would have been taught by Doctorine, and furthermore he's a reindeer. From the time they are babies they have the instinct, and after developing a human intelligence, I think Chopper would have figured out what all the adult reindeer kept doing. After all, to them it's just life continuing. That's why in this he has a very basic, simple view on sex.

That's all for me from now, except Ace is next! And damn I had fun writing his. I might wait a few days before I upload that one, cause it's late and I need sleep... peace out!


	10. The Fist of Fire

Blah, blah, disclaimer... usual notes about crappy editing that I can't be fucked doing because it is still highly readable as it is... blah... enjoy! ACE! 3

* * *

><p>Roronoa Zoro was sulking <span>terribly<span>.

And everybody knew it. Even the more recent members could tell almost instantly. That was because it wasn't Zoro's normal brooding and frowning type of sulking. It was a straight-out hostile aura that came with slanted eyes, gritted teeth, hunched shoulders and a snappy attitude. To Sanji, it was so damn obvious and offending to his sweet Nami and Vivi that they had already broken the average day's score of fights-based-on-almost-completely-nothing and turned it into a double record.

Luffy and Ace found that hilarious. The rest, not so much. Zoro not at all, because Ace and Luffy's happiness was one of the main bulging roots of his extremely bad mood, as well as Sanji, because he had to waste time beating down the crap Marmiro when he could be swooning over Nami and Vivi's lovely desert attire. Vivi, not at all, because she worried for their safely and didn't get the man code. Nami, annoyed, because those two were idiots and Sanji was an idiot for doting and Zoro was an even bigger idiot for acting like a spoiled two-year-old and Luffy was an idiot because he was too damn innocent for his own good. Usopp, pissed with a tint of fear, because when Luffy and Zoro hit a storm, they dragged all of them down to the violent depths with them. Chopper, uninterested, and cursing the heat. Eyelash just didn't care.

When it came down to it, Zoro was jealous.

Everything had been fine at the beginning with the introductions of Luffy's spirited older brother and his quick initiation into the crew, but that's where the peace ended. As days passed and they traversed more and more desert, the bond Luffy and Ace shared became more and more apparent. Luffy snatched Ace's food, they fought constantly, shared inside knock-knock jokes about some fat woman named Dadan and _never_ stopped talking. And only the other night, Zoro had awoken in the middle of the night to discover the warmth curled against him was gone, and looked over to discover him and Ace nearby, lying there, talking and watching the stars together.

Before Zoro knew it, it didn't seem like Luffy had time for him anymore. But, even then, he was still holding up well.

He didn't voice his insecurities, nor force Luffy to come to him, but that resolve soon vanished when it became clear to him that Ace, through his own smarts or some other means was aware of the reason for his pissed off mental state. That wouldn't be so bad if it didn't openly amuse him.

_'Oh, so you're Luffy's swordsman, huh? You wouldn't believe how much I just heard about you on the way here…'_

_'Oh yeah? What did Luffy say?'_

_'Mostly about how the sex is good, eh?' Ace stared laughing then, while Zoro coloured._

Zoro could tell he was actually a pretty pleasant guy. Ace was a likeable enough guy; fun, polite, easygoing and POWERFUL, but it was just that teensy tiny fact that he stole from Luffy from him. All the time. And hadn't even confronted him about it yet. (Unforgivable).

Although, just like always, Luffy acted as if nothing were amiss. He knew his swordsman, and he knew when his swordsman was in a bad mood, or in a _BAD_ MOOD. And because of that as of late he had spent a good part of their journey thinking far too hard on what it could be that had gotten his swordsman so ticked. For his efforts; a healthy zero. So, there was nothing he could do but cheer Zoro up.

To Zoro, that almost made up for everything. He knew his captain, and from the way Luffy had held back and fell into step with him, chatting non-stop, had his heart melting inside it's fortress of steel. It was only unfortunate that when Ace swaggered up with that shit-eating lazy grin of his and proposed a race to the next outcropping, Luffy took off without a second thought.

_'ACE! NO FAIR! YOU HAD A HEAD START!'_

Zoro ground his teeth, trudging on and thumbing his swords with a little too much energy.

The next day, his silence cracked.

'I can't believe you never told me you had an older brother,' he said seemingly out of nowhere, mostly directed at Ace's mighty back, visible far ahead of the pack. Next to him, Luffy blinked those huge eyes.

'Do _you_ have a brother?' he questioned back to Zoro. 'No,' was the short, dry answer. Luffy tilted his head, trying again. 'Do you have a sister?'

Zoro growled. '_No_,' he said, his irritation growing. 'What's Zoro's point, then?' Luffy frowned slightly at Zoro's '_back-off_' tone.

Dammnit, he was so pissed and wrongly taking it out on Luffy. Zoro was starting to feel hot and bothered, and barely caught Luffy's next sentence. 'Well, you never told me you **didn't** have a brother or a sister, so we're even!' he concluded with a cheerful whistle. Zoro grimaced, feeling his eye twtich.

'That makes no sense,' he snarled, slowing. '_Godamnit_, stop being an idiot!'

Luffy's mouth opened at the injustice of it, looking wounded. 'Zoro's no fun…' he pouted angrily, speeding his pace. Zoro knew his captain. He caught the sadness in his tone. 'Luffy, wait-' He called, feeling his body seize with regret. He took a step forward, trying to grab Luffy, but Luffy had already started running.

Right up to the front where Ace was waiting, watching Zoro with raised eyebrows. Zoro's face darkened. He had literally been left in the dust, and the only one he could blame was himself. He sighed deeply, freezing as Usopp sniggered near him. Both of the girls were glaring at him, and curly brow had that infuriating disappointed scowl on.

Figures the damn rest of the crew were eavesdropping.

'Nicely handled,,' Usopp quipped, while the girls shook their heads. Before damnable love cook could open his stupid mouth Zoro snapped '_Shut it!_' and hurriedly trudged ahead, feeling even more sorry for himself as he looked up to see Ace and Luffy silhouetted by the setting sun, their smiling faces highlighted.

* * *

><p>It was later that night when Zoro had calmed slightly that he decided a direct approach would work; as always with Luffy. He could almost slap himself for not even thinking of that sooner.<p>

Everyone was rushing about in preparation for the night; Chopper and Usopp were collecting what minimal plant fodder they could for that night's fire while Ace helped Sanji prepare ingredients for a simple broth. The girls were setting up their tent while Luffy frolicked inside the rising structure, peeking his head out to yell '_Boo!_' continuously while Nami swore at him and Vivi laughed.

It was simple enough to head for the tent, grab Luffy and swing him over his shoulders so he could then walk off without as much a backwards glance. The crew stared for less than a second before they returned to their tasks.

'_Zooooorrrrrroooo_! Zoro! Zoro! Put me down! I can walk, Zoorroo!' Luffy whined, beating on Zoro's back. Zoro ignored him, secretly delighted at the breathlessly light giggles Luffy was slowly starting to release.

Ace lowered the pot and watched, one eyebrow raised. Next to him, Sanji shook his head patronisingly. 'There that pervert Marimo goes, off to molest your innocent little brother,' he slyly noted, glancing at Ace sideways with a grin. 'You gonna let him just do that?' _Burn him to pieces, burn him to pieces-!_

Ace shrugged, but the grin he wore brought hope soaring into Sanji's heart. 'I have a plan,' he stated, epically, before dropping the pot and following the two lovers, just as casually as that.

When Zoro reached the next outcropping of rocks not too far away and threw Luffy and himself to the ground, it soon became known that they had a visitor. Zoro momentarily paused in his attempts to licking at Luffy's scented neck and scowled extremely deeply.

There the bastard was. Sitting on a rock. Enjoying the show.

'You right there?' Zoro snarled out like a savage animal while crouched over Luffy almost possessively ('Ace! Hi! What are you doing here?!'). Luffy was ignored.

Ace merely blinked innocently. 'Yeah, I am, thanks for asking,' he smirked. Zoro growled, feeling his skin crawl. Then, with a huff, he turned back to Luffy and planted his lips firmly on Luffy's, muffling any sounds Luffy was about to make. Deciding to firmly ignore the bastard, he slipped his hand under Luffy's vest and pulled it open. Luffy was still looking at Ace in confusement, but arched up with a squeak as Zoro dug his fingers into his abdomen, running them up and down deeply.

Zoro's movements slowed when his senses informed him that Ace had gone nowhere. He steamed with fustration. _Fine-! I'm not slowing for his sake at all!_

Trying to ignore the other man again, he trailed one hand slowly down Luffy's stomach and slipped it into Luffy's pants- Shit! He just couldn't with Ace sitting there, watching them! It was, it was… wrong!

'Zo_rrrrrrrrr_o…' Luffy panted out. 'Why'd you stop?'

_Godamnnit. God-fucking-damnnit._ He absolutely loved it when Luffy rolled the R in that little bed-voice of his.

He sat up abruptly, and swung around to Ace. He smirked. 'Problem?' he asked.

'_Fuck off_,' Zoro said, low and dangerous.

'No,' said Ace neutrally.

Zoro's fists clenched. 'I'm serious,' he ground out. 'You've been stealing Luffy the whole trip!' Zoro knew he sounded like some three-year-old, but he never normally cared about that sort of stuff, and this was a special case. He _really_ didn't care.

'Zoro's the one who's been ignoring me! Hey, you're doing it now! Zoro! Ace! I'm here too! Oooooi!'

'No I haven't. You've just been a cranky bastard.'

'_That's it-_-!' Zoro screamed angrily, leaping off Luffy, Kitestu and Yubashiri already in hand. Luffy's eyes widened, and his gaze jumped from Ace to Zoro, both tense and standing off.

'If that's how you want it,' Ace said, his tone low as he tipped his hat up to catch Zoro's eye. He smirked, and flames started to erupt from his body. Zoro dashed forward, and that was it.

Ferocity poured from each side as they clashed, steel singing and flames dancing. Everytime Zoro slashed forward, Ace would simply disappear in a shower of sparks and send massive fireball driven canons of flame towards him. Zoro had no trouble deflecting these, and found himself enjoying the thrill of the battle as he lightly stepped between them, dodging this one, cutting through that one, deflecting another to send it spiralling back to Ace.

Ace seemed to be taking this seriously, for his concentration never wavered as he send fireball after fireball. Zoro was able to find gaps in Ace's random pattern of throwing and was able to get behind the flare-flare man a few times quick enough to slash diagonally through him. At these moments Zoro felt a deep sense of satisfaction rise up from him at the surprised look on Ace's face. Now, if only he could actually find a way to cut _through_ Ace…

Meanwhile, poor Luffy was feeling very ignored. That, and annoyed. It was bad enough Zoro kept ignoring him, but now both him and Ace (especially Zoro, right when they were going to have some good sex!) were ignoring him in favour of a battle. He pouted. They could have at least included him.

Normally that wouldn't have bothered Luffy. He would have jumped in grinning, swinging his fists out of adrenaline. But those two were fighting about something serious… a matter to settle. Luffy didn't understand what it was, but he knew never to interrupt a man's duel.

He felt lonely, for that matter. Watching two of his favourite people in the world fight had been fun the first few minutes (they both looked so cool! And Zoro looked so hot! Even though Ace was actually hot, with his flames…), but soon after, when they hadn't stopped and Luffy had't been getting any more attention, he stood up, dusted himself off, buttoned up his shirt and wandered back to everyone, looking sulky.

At the crew's shock at him walking back alone looking miserable, his answer was 'Ace and Zoro are fighting and I don't know why! But now Zoro won't give me sex, and Ace won't give me a hug, and I'm bored and hungry!' His attention turned to the snickering Sanji. 'Sanji, I'm hungry!'

He was ignored yet again, as him and the rest of the crew looked towards the two men's direction, where various mounts of flames were visible shooting into the sky, and cussing and steel ringing could be heard. 'Ha, finally! That pervy Marimo is getting what's coming to him!'

'The biggest pervert of them all can talk,' Usopp growled with a roll of his eyes. Chopper giggled next to him as Luffy plopped down next to him, looking forlorn. 'Don't be sad, Luffy! They're both fighting for you!'

Luffy perked up, tiling his head. 'Eh? Me?'

'Yeah!' Chopper's eyes were shining. 'I get it! It happened all the time when I grew up! The two strong males fight to outdo each other for rights! And their doing it for you, Luffy! Isn't that sweet?'

'Not exactly...' Usopp commented, tilting his head. 'Not far off, though...' Nami rose an eyebrow. 'I'm interested to see who will win, though...'

'Yes, and if poor Luffy will ever get his Bushido time,' Vivi said with a laugh. Nami gagged while Usopp choked. 'V-v-v-vivi!' he squeaked. 'Don't ever say anything like that again!'

'You savage! Don't you dare speak to Vivi with a tone like that! She deserves the best of everything!'

In the background, Luffy had his arms crossed, and he looked more confused then ever. 'I don't get it…' he quietly said, sighing as his nakama fought around him.

Around an hour passed before Ace and Zoro's movements even slowed, and by then they were both exhausted. They stood panting, staring hard at each other. Despite the frigid air of the nighttime desert, heat sizzled across the battlefield, both from Ace's flames and Zoro's strong glare.

Then, suddenly, Ace straightened. He brushed his hair back casually and started laughing.

'What?' Zoro growled out as Ace grinned at him, his intensity and hostile aura suddenly completely gone.

'So you ARE good enough for my brother,' Ace cheerfully threw out, swaggering over to the still battle-ready Zoro and crossing his arms right in front of the man. 'I had a feeling, but you can never be too sure, you know? Especially when it's Luffy we're talking about.'

'Wha…?' Zoro stuttered out. He relaxed and lowered his swords, but remained slightly tense. 'What are you talking about…?'

Ace shook his head. 'Man, you really do match Luffy strength for strength and brains for brains.' (Zoro froze and growled). 'Listen, as I'm sure you already know, Luffy's a special guy. And in more ways than one. If you have the strength and guts to stay by his side, then I can't say anything.' His eyes narrowed slightly. 'If you didn't, however, you wouldn't be getting off as easy.'

Zoro's mouth opened slighty as the puzzle finally formed inside his mind. 'So that was a test?' He asked. 'What, to make sure I'm strong enough for Luffy or something?' He sounded a tad incredulous.

'No,' Ace said, and his tone was suddenly sharp, his face shadowed. 'Some day, things are going to get serious. This little game you've been playing, it will become hell. When that time comes, will you back down and run? Or will you choose to stand and fight, and stay by my brother's side? Would you risk yourself to protect him?'

Ace suddenly looked every bit as dangerous as the Marines classified him as. Zoro, despite his own impressive aura, felt a tiny shiver run up his spine. Even so, his expression hardened, and he looked insulted. 'I would never run from a fight, no more than I would ever leave Luffy,' he narrowed his eyes deeply. 'And anyone who has a problem with that can try to with their dead body. He is my Captain, and mine _alone_.'

Wind howled around them as they watched each other. There was no way Zoro was backing down now. He'd show Fire-Fist, make him rue the moment he thought that he would every give up on Luffy, or give up at all.

A few moments passed.

Ace started laughing. The spell broke, and Zoro watched in disbelief as Ace hunched over, slapping his knees. _Okay… but man, what was I really expecting? This IS Luffy's brother, after all_…

'Damn, you really DO have a scary face!' Ace said, pointing at Zoro, who frowned. 'And not many can hold their own against me… I'm impressed, Zoro.'

Ace plopped himself against the rocks and beckoned Zoro over, still grinning widely. Intrigued, Zoro quickly sheathed his swords and followed, seating himself gingerly in front of Ace. His interest spiked when Ace reached into his bag and withdrew a metal flask, which he popped off the cap and carelessly threw down a few good chugs. When he stopped, he exhaled with a sweet sigh.

'Here,' he grinned, throwing it to Zoro. 'You earned it.' Zoro caught it with ease and sniffed at the opening, thinking that if Ace was anything like Luffy in the liquid category it would probably be cider and he'd lose all respect for the older D. brother… but when a strong coppery tang assaulted his nostrils, he gave a hum of appreciation and took a few hearty gulps before passing it back.

He wasn't prepared for the overwhelming fiery explosion that burst on his tastebuds, and his eyes widened as he choked it down. That- that was some strong booze-!

Without caring, he snatched it back from Ace's open hand and took a few more mesmerising drinks. Ace's lip quirked upwards, but he grabbed it back before Zoro could take too much. 'One of Whitebeard's finest brews,' he said in answer to Zoro's hooked eyes. 'We like to call it the Pheonix's call.' And he smirked then, like he was sharing some inside joke with Zoro. 'Any man who can handle this is someone who I can trust my baby bro too,' Ace said with a bark of laughter. 'I can now rest easy.'

Zoro enjoyed the last of the booze burning it's way down his throat before he turned his attention back to Ace. 'He's really lucky to have a brother like you.'

Ace narrowed his eyes. 'No, he's really lucky to have nakama like you guys. And a man like you. I've gotta be serious. Ever since I left, Luffy was always there, at the back of my mind. You see, he's the kind of guy that doesn't only attract danger, but invites it to have_ him_ for dinner.'

If Zoro could have had a more deadpanned look, he would have. But there was only so much normal human features could do. 'Trust me when I say, I know _exactly _what you mean.'

Ace regarded him with amusement, and they shared a look of understanding. 'I guess what I meant was, I was worried. But now I'm not. Get it?' he took a final swig and offered Zoro the cask back. Zoro took it gratefully with a smirk. 'Got it,' he grunted as he tipped his head back. 'But there's really no point. He's in a league all on his own.'

Ace laughed softly, and his gaze travelled back to the light of the campfire to the West. 'Don't we all know that.' He grinned mischievously suddenly. 'You might wanna work on your jealousy problems. Even though I kinda like it cause it means you'll keep all those sickos away from him, you kept acting like I was gonna steal my own little bro away from you in the dark of the night and-'

Zoro cut him off with a mad grunt, his face reddening starkly. Ace laughed, and Zoro crossed his arms. 'Whatever,' he muttered.

A moment of contemplation overtook them in the quiet of the desert night, before Ace pushed himself up. The sounds of laughter and yelling drifted from the campsite. 'Come on,' he said, sniffing the air eagerly. 'Dinner!' He looked so much like an older and mature Luffy then that Zoro was struck dumb for a moment.

He followed Ace back, feeling much more at peace with himself, and Luffy's brother. Now he was certain that when he dragged Luffy off tonight, Ace wouldn't follow. Thank goodness (if he did, Zoro was certainly going all out this time, Fire-Fist brother or not).

And as Zoro suspected, when he not so discreetly pulled Luffy away from the others, Ace merely gave them a passing glance and a perverted grin before leaving them to their devices. In fact, there wasn't any issue until Ace realised that Zoro had never given him his special Pheonix alcohol back and stormed in on them blazing as Zoro was ripping Luffy's pants off (to which they both discovered that Luffy, as usual, had been going commando).

Zoro would curse the places he had burns in for the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>Don't really have much to say. It was enjoyable to write, but a bit jumpy in some places, but that's because I've been busy working on another Zolu story, an AU original that has been in the back of my mind for almost a year now. I'm so excited to get going with it! Sometime in the forseeable future, maybe... Until next time!<p> 


	11. The Desert, the Croc and the Smoker

Sorry about the wait for those who are actually following this story. Life is usually busy, and even more so relocating to start Uni, then actually doing Uni. I have actually been writing a lot, but it just sucks that I'm the kind of person that will edit and nitpick and rewrite and practically finish a story before it ever makes it here. It's because I'm an airhead, so it's caj :)

There will defs be more soon. Hope you enjoy this one.  
>(Quik note; the first small snippet takes place in the anime when Chopper, Zoro and Luffy get temporarily separated in the Alabasta Desert. Not sure if it happens in the manga cause I haven't read that bit yet, but I'm thinking maybe it is because wasn't that a bloody poneglyph in the cavern they fell in?)<p>

* * *

><p>'So how did <em>you<em> figure it out?'

Lost in the desert, separated from the group, and awaiting Luffy to wake up… the least Zoro could do was start a conversation. He was quite fond of the little doctor, he had to admit. The best he could make out of this stupid situation Luffy had gotten them into was to get to know him better.

Chopper jolted, and it took him a few moments to gather his concentration in order to form a reply. 'Huh?'

Zoro's mouth twitched. 'You know, me and Luffy. Like that.' He smirked suddenly, looking at the far off and blurry horizon with amusement. 'Everyone in this crew has their own little story about it. Usopp never shuts up about how his was such a tragedy.'

'Oh!' Chopper blinked as he thought back, smiling fondly. 'I saw you.'

Zoro quirked an eyebrow, pausing to shield his eyes as he looked up at Chopper. 'Huh? Saw us? You're not physic, alright?'

'I know that!' Chopper snapped, sounding miffed. 'I mean what I said. I _saw_ you!'

'Saw us? Doing what?'

Chopper smiled. 'Doing _it_,' he nonchalantly corrected in a bit of a whisper, as if he were letting out a terrible but great secret (and to Zoro, it was). 'Back in the castle.'

At first, Zoro was confused. 'In the castle…' he repeated slowly. Then it sunk in, and he looked faint. 'In the castle! _Shit,_ Chopper! How the hell could you have-! Where were you!?'

Chopper waved Zoro's embarrassed rambling aside. 'Don't worry, you handled Luffy quite well,' he said with a bright grin, seemingly intensely proud of Zoro. 'I was impressed! You are the perfect kind mate that others long for…' he trailed off, and his eyes became wistful. 'One day I'll be a great like that! When I meet a pretty reindeer, that is...'

The serious quality of his personal pledge was broken a bit due to the sounds of Zoro spluttering furiously in the background.

* * *

><p>Nami kept tapping the bars in a steady rhythm and it was driving him crazy. The way Smoker kept watching Luffy like he was a piece of meat was driving him crazy. The way Luffy kept grabbing the bars and sliding ever so tantalisingly to the floor, his shirt riding up, was driving him crazy. The fact that they were stuck in a cage was driving him crazy.<p>

But there was nothing he could do but sit there and glare at everyone. And _that_ was driving him crazy.

The bars _clang'ed_ again as Luffy threw himself at them _again, and_ then consequently slid weakly to the floor, despite Usopp's screeches to stop. Zoro's eye twitched as he watched Luffy ready himself again just so he could render himself helpless in this shitty trap deep in the enemy's den.

'Stop wearing yourself down, Luffy!' He finally snapped. 'You need to save your strength!'

'No!'

Sometimes Zoro loved it when Luffy got all pouty and disobedient (and would pursue happily), and sometimes he _didn't_. This was one of those times. '_No?_! What do you mean, "_no?!_"'

'Well, I said _no_, so I mean _no!_'

Luffy poked his tongue out at Zoro, before turning back to the bars and ramping himself up. Zoro hated being ignored. Standing quickly he made his way over to Luffy, shoving Usopp out of the way as he went ('_Eeep-ow_!'), and swept the rubber man up. Ignoring Luffy's shouts of protest, he carried Luffy over to his little corner and promptly sat back down, pinning Luffy against his chest in his lap. Smoker's eyebrows rose as he chewed his cigar.

Luffy didn't like that at all, and he made sure everyone in the room knew.

'Zoro! Arrrrugh, Zoro! Let me go! Let me ggoooooo! Zoro! _Zoro!_ **Zoro!**'

Usopp wasn't phased at all, and merely crossed his arms. 'They really have great timing, don't they? he sadly observed, catching sight of Smoker's face and resisting the urge to burst into laughter; he was watching with a shocked sort of morbid interest.

'Da fu- LUFFY! YOU _BIT_ ME!' Zoro howled.

Nami covered her face with her hands. 'God, I can't believe these two are our only hope of getting out of here,' she sighed.

Zoro was really starting to have a hard time holding Luffy in place. Luffy may have been stronger than him, but he had mass and posture on Luffy right now. That would have usually ensured Zoro easy access, but Luffy was thrashing like a mad beast and looking so hot and vulnerable that Zoro really couldn't help but bite down on the closest patch of bare skin possessively.

'Annnnnnd there they go,' Usopp confirmed as he slid down the bars, rolling his eyes. 'Guys, again, is this really the time?'

Smoker's first cigar hit the ground. 'THE HELL?!' he growled in surprise. He looked to the closest sane one at the moment -Usopp- and his shocked face easily showed the questions that he wanted to pose, but seemed unable to form.

'Don't look at me, I can't stop them,' Usopp said, looking slightly bored. 'You get used to it though.' He levelled Smoker with a patronising glare as if he was personally blaming the marine for his life and sternly said, 'At least you don't have to put up with stepping over them in the middle of the night doing… the things they do! _Ack!_'

Nami nodded. 'Yeah, it sucks, doesn't it?'

'You don't have to do it either!' Usopp flared up immediately while Smoker turned his attention back to Strawhat. He felt his stomach (usually made of iron) flutter embarrassingly at the almost silent moans coming from the very pirate he had sworn to capture. The Pirate Hunter had now trapped the other's lips against his own, along with Strawhat's deceivingly tiny wrists in one large hand. Luffy's head was tilted upwards for access to the other, and his torso was supported by Zoro's other arm. The whole picture was something Tashigi would call cute, but Smoker just called it inconvenient. It meant if he were to bag Strawhat, he would have a dangerous and potentially crazy Pirate Hunter (more like _Marine _Hunter) on his hands. Great.

Worst of all, he would have to tell Tashigi now. He was sure she would be disappointed over Roronoa, even if it was secretly. He may have been a tough Marine, but he wasn't born yesterday, and Tashigi was the little sister he never had.

'That sure is a surprise, though,' he commented dryly, more to himself, even though the long-nose from Straw Hat's crew nodded sullenly in agreement.

'Not really a surprise what they are doing, but the fact that they are doing it here, yes,' Usopp grumbled, before clasping his hands and grabbing onto Smoker desperately. 'We're dooooomed!'

Smoker shoved him off quickly with a look of disgust and locked eyes with the orange lady. She was watching with amusement. 'Bet this is a situation you thought you'd never get yourself into, huh?' she asked, looking gleeful at the despondent glare he sent her way.

'Shut up,' was all he gruffly growled as he leant back and attempted to ignore all around him. The grunts from Strawhat and Ronona's corner weren't helping. Neither was the whimpers emanating from long-nose on the ground._ Goddamn pirates._

'Well, well, it seems I've walked in on a bit of a party here.'

Crocodile glided into the centre of the room, looking every part the rat Zoro had imagined him as.

All attention averted to the source of their problems. He mostly received sullen glares from the majority of the cage's occupants, expect for the solitary oblivious one. 'Damn you! Let me out! I'll kick your ass! Coward! It's your fault Vivi is so upset!'

Luffy ripped himself from Zoro's hold ('_Oi!_') and charged the bars again. Crocodile watched as Luffy crumpled to the ground and chortled, raising an eyebrow.

'So this is the great Strawhat,' he said. The impressive effect he was hoping for was lost, because no one was listening to him. Luffy was being hauled back up by Zoro while Usopp simpered at them both and Nami grumbled from the side. Smoker had given Crocodile a brief glance of disgust before turning his attention back to the Strawhats with bland indifference.

Crocodile took a seat in his grand chair in silence.

'Zoro! Let me go-!'

'Luffy, I swear, you're so _stupid_ sometimes-_hey!_'

The punch that was aimed at Zoro overshot as Zoro ducked and it hit Usopp in the stomach. He crashed into Smoker from the force and Smoker retaliated with a growl, sending Usopp flying back into Zoro. Usopp looked and felt like an abused rag doll at that point. Even worse, Zoro grabbed him with the intent to throw him back at Smoker. 'No way!' he screeched, slapping his way out of Zoro's hold. 'I'm just a normal human!'

Zoro threw a punch at Smoker instead, who didn't even bother dodging, his face wisping into smoke under Zoro's fist. 'Why,' he growled in exasperation, 'are you godamn Strawhats always so idiotic?'

'One would think,' Nami answered dully.

'One would think,' Usopp echoed sadly.

Crocodile exhaled deliberately, an eyebrow now raised. Luffy suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be yelling at Crocodile. 'Stupidhead! I will kick your ass! Let me out! Now!'

'You are quite tenacious Strawhat,' Crocodile said, eyeing Luffy. 'Rookies are always pathetic, but I have never seen one with spirit such as yours. Wasted spirit, it would appear.'

Luffy flared. 'It's not wasted! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! You suck!'

Crocodile chuckled. 'Why, I'm shivering in my coat.'

Zoro managed in grabbing Luffy's arm and yanking him back. 'Cool it, you idiot! Yelling isn't going to solve anything now!'

'Ah, I see you are not without your babysitters, Strawhat.'

Zoro turned to Crocodile, his face cold. 'What did you just call me?'

Luffy's cheeks puffed. 'Zoro's not my babysitter! Stupid! One day he's going to be my Pirate Queen! Moron!'

Crocodile's face screwed in obvious surprise and Zoro coughed. He whirled on Luffy, gripping his arm tightly. '_WHAT_ did you just call **me**?!'

A rough chuckle came from Smoker and Zoro turned on him next, his face a furious red. Smoker held the other man's gaze and laughed openly. Usopp joined in, only to clamp his hands down solidly when Zoro's icy gaze washed over him. Nami went unrestrained, however. Luffy's clueless face, and Zoro's- she couldn't help it. 'Oh, god, Zoro, I think that suits you so well,' she giggled as Luffy nodded to her. 'That's what I thought too!'

'YOU,' Zoro snarled, giving Luffy a rough,_ rough, _shake. If the idiot had a brain, it would be rattling. 'YOU, shut up. No, don't laugh! Fuck this!' He threw the howling Luffy off and stalked back to his corner. He slid down, crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a scowl.

'Zoro, Zoro! Don't be like that! I thought you'd be happy!'

Zoro growled but Luffy ignored him. He looked away and accidentally caught Crocodile's gaze. The poor man, while still admiringly composed, looked like he was still attempting to create a viable reason for such idiocy (a lost cause when the Strawhats were involved, but he was painfully new to that). Deciding to cast all of that aside, a cruel smirk appeared.

'My, my,' he stated. 'What an adorable surprise. Do you two play house as well?'

'Shut up! I'm going to beat your big butt!' Luffy yelled.

Usopp sighed. 'Luffy, I taught you better trash talk than that.'

'It is laughable that you pathetic rookies ever thought you could best me.'

'Big talk coming from someone like you!' The surprisingly snide tone in Luffy's voice irked Crocodile. Smoker rose an eyebrow at Strawhat, while his other two cremates just looked confused.

'Whatever do you mean by that? You are in my cage, about to be felled by my hand. I hardly think there's any chance you are to escape alive.'

Luffy gave Crocodile a bland, annoyed look. '…you were a rookie once, weren't you? And you became a warlord! How do you know I'm like you and can't beat you, right here, right now!?' Zoro's eyes opened and Crocodile considered Luffy's words through slanted eyes.

Zoro started laughing. Just like that, again, Luffy had surprised them all. 'You are _mine _later,' he called out to Luffy, whom turned with a bright smile. 'And Zoro is mine!' Just like that, things were right again.

Crocodile's eye twitched. This was getting ridiculous. 'Do you idiots understand the gravity of this situation?' he coolly demanded. His attention was drawn to Smoker when the man let out another rough chuckle. 'You are fighting a losing battle,' the marine growled in an _almost_ amused tone. 'I doubt anything you say to these deadbeat _pirates _will sink in.'

'Hey!' Usopp snarled. 'That's just Zoro and Luffy! We're not all like that!' Smoker turned to him, blinked, then turned back away, not bothering to say anything. 'Oi, oi!' Usopp shouted at him. 'Seriously?! I'm _nothing _like those idiots!'

'I am going to enjoy killing all of you,' Crocodile said slowly, savouring every word. Luffy opened his mouth, but it was Nami who slammed a hand over it. '_Enough,_' she grumbled. 'We know you are going to beat this guy, but _we have to get out first. _Geez_._'

'Mufmmahamma,' said Luffy, looking at Nami in confusion. His attention was soon diverted as the grand doors to the room were flung open, presenting Miss All-Sunday and Princess Vivi.


	12. Robin

Told you more was coming!

* * *

><p>Life changes.<p>

Robin had learnt that with startling and sudden pain, many times. It had been cruelly drilled into her since before she could even remember, as her mother departed from their doomed homeland, as Professor Clover died right before her eyes, as the world around her flared and disappeared forever within the flames of Ohara.

And every time life changed it brought with it cold hard pain. The two went hand in hand like ancient lovers.

Robin hated change.

She remembered the first time she had encountered the Strawhat crew. So naive and young they all were back then, including her. Even though she had been working with Crocodile as his vice, the world seemed easier back then; it was simple because it was the same. She was a marionette to her dream and because of that, a marionette to Crocodile. She had her tasks and she did them.

Then it changed, as life does. But it was a change this time, the dawn of a very first, that wouldn't bring pain.

Strawhat Luffy saved her, and in a moment of years of weariness weighing upon her shoulders, a single moment of weakness, she choose solitude on his ship instead of death. It would soon become known to her as the best decision she would ever make.

The ship set off as she sought asylum within it's belly, silent in the shadows as she listened to the yells, cannon fire and nondescript sounds of fighting above. For her, the world seemed to hold its breath.

Only when the battle cries faded, the mad thump of footsteps hushed and the normal voices overlapped the _splish-splash_ of the ocean did Robin think she could announce her presence, but the sound of approaching footsteps sounded just as she reached for the door. In a moment of terrible indecision she turned, balked and turned back again, before dancing lightly backwards. She pranced as silently as she could to the back of the storage room, ducking behind some crates, her nerve suddenly quite shot.

A moment later the door was flung open by the captain, allowing the high midday sun to illuminate the room. Strawhat Luffy entered solemnly, dragging his crewmate Roronoa Zoro quite literally; his hand was tightly clasped to the older pirate's wrist behind him. Luffy looked like his sandwich had been stolen (and had not been recovered), and Zoro was frowning tightly. Robin sunk down, a seed of anxiety growing within her.

Zoro banged the door behind him and yanked his appendage out of Luffy's hold, nevertheless following him down the stairs. The two squared off in the centre of the room tersely. Robin bloomed a stealthy eye on the ceiling, being completely out of view herself. She watched calculatingly.

'Luffy,' stated the first mate, rubbing at his forehead. 'Usually I'm all for it, but do you really think_ now_ is the time? The Marines are still in range-'

'Shut up, Zoro,' said the captain as he pulled Zoro forward and pressed his lips tightly to the other. Robin clasped her hands to her mouth in surprise.

Strawhat Luffy didn't slow in the slightest, ripping off Zoro's shirt and hands grabbing desperately at Zoro's pants. Zoro was cursing, and trying to swat his captain away. Luffy gave a short snarl, grabbed Zoro by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall with shocking force. The wood splintered warningly. The two were still for a moment, their eyes locked. Luffy glared intensely. Robin was holding her breath.

Zoro suddenly swept Luffy up by the waist and twisted, swapping their positions with just as impressive force. He pushed his face roughly but affectionately to Luffy's, still smirking. 'I love it when you get pushy.'

Luffy smirked back, and his mouth parted, tongue intertwining with Zoro's. 'Stop talking,' he demanded, quite suddenly tackling Zoro to the floor. They rolled around for a bit, thrashing and yelping. Robin soon realised that they were both laughing, and simultaneously ripping each other's clothes off. She was, among other things, quite impressed.

A few water explosions sounded in the air, but they were further off, and still falling behind.

All sound had ceased from the two on the floor except for the slick sound of their naked bodies colliding and the squish of their tongues battling. Robin was silent, part in shock and part in guilty desire. She didn't want to intrude, she felt like she was violating them, but she couldn't escape undetected, and _she couldn't look away_. When had all the clothes disappeared?

Zoro nuzzled into Luffy's chest, his hands below fondling Luffy's member as Luffy shuddered under him, gripping tightly. They were lost in their own world and only slid into it deeper as Zoro did so into Luffy. As they started a jagged, desperate rhythm, Luffy's thoughts slipped out.

'I- _uhhh_..- I miss Vivi...,' came the captain's sulky voice. _Ah, yes. The princess_. Robin started, gut churning slightly at the guilty role she had played in tormenting their friend. There was naught she could do now but wait.

'Do you really wanna talk about this during sex?!' was the snappy reply.

'It's just-' Zoro thrusted deeply, '-AH_aaaun_- I mean, (_pant_) she should have stayed (_pant_) with us!' He gripped Zoro's shoulders tightly and curled upwards, digging his teeth into the exposed collarbone there.

Zoro grunted, pulling out and sliding himself back in, a tad more gentle this time. 'She… had her kingdom… to look after. She wasn't like all us losers.'

'Still…' Their pace increased, and Luffy wrenched Zoro to the side. They toppled with similar grunts of pleasure. Zoro didn't stop.

They reached climax far quicker than Robin would have thought, but then, they were both young men. The two shuddered in the aftermath, nuzzling and licking at each other like animals. They lay like that lazily awhile before angered yelling came from the closed door, the person in question yelling obviously not wanting to open the door. The two groaned in unison, but dragged themselves up and pulled on their shorts. Robin found it adorable that Roronoa embraced Luffy from behind and pulled up his shorts for him. Luffy squeaked as Zoro copped a feel and twirled, grinning, for a kiss.

They exited, their auras unmistakably more happy than before. Robin's bloomed eye fluttered to the ground as petals, it's short life now over. She smiled, watching the closed door. As of that moment she didn't feel so much like a complete blemish on the world; it was clear this crew carried a few of their own. But the thing about them was that they just didn't give a shit.

That was the beginning of her path to salvation.

One thing she would never, ever forget in her life (and delighted in reminding Zoro as much as she could) was the look on his face when she had appeared before them and he had realised just which door she had came from. It was to be expected, then, that he despised her in the beginning. She simply found it extremely amusing, but only after discovering Luffy didn't care at all and was happy to have her aboard.

Over the course of Robin's induction to the Strawhats and their life the captain and his first mate's relationship came to light many more times. Most of those had Robin unknowingly walking in on them (every time she did the reactions of the crew and the pair were different and oh so amusing; there was that one time Zoro had continued with disgusted indifference and ignored her when she stood there out of curiosity [Luffy didn't care at all]).

Other times she actively sought the resounding warmth of their relationship. She found it endearing, adorable and a constant source of comfort in her always changing, unsteady world. That was because the two didn't question it; they just stood by each other. From their viewpoint there was no reason at all to question, and Robin admired and envied such blind, hopeful trust.

She was simply fascinated by it. How? Why? Was it something they openly acknowledged? Were they together because it was a mutual benefit, being similar and stuck on a boat together? Or were they simply meant to be? (It certainly seemed that way). But no book could possibly hold an answer for her.

It came to Robin the moment she stood at the top of the tower of justice. Chained, beaten, broken and looking for that familiar warmth. She looked down at all of the Straw hats gathered imposingly- her crew- and saw that familiar energetic and dangerous energy radiating off Luffy in waves, and that cool determined flame igniting Zoro, and she remembered seeing those same looks and feelings always directed at each other. It was all for her now, and she knew they would not fail.

That was Robin's tipping point; her spark of a new beginning. For so long now she had watched the warmth and seen the affection from afar, but now it was hers by right.

Change was part of life, and life always changed. Robin had long ago accepted that. Now she saw that she was wrong. Pain was powerful and part of change, but the pain wasn't always bad. Because now the world was hers, and her nakama's. Theirs.

She saw everything clearly.

* * *

><p>Quick, but blunt and calm. Perfect for Robin. I have such a soft spot for her; I can't get over how terrible her past was...<p> 


	13. The hopeless Marine

Yes, I was too lazy to do any during the hugely awesome arc that was Water 7, the Sea Train and Enies Lobby. Not_ just_ because I am lazy, though. The only place I could have literally squeezed a piece of Zolu actually worth a scene (as opposed to the many quick-gropes, momentary sexy smirks, unexpected glomps and sexual banter that could and did happen at any time) was on the Rocket man. I do remember planning to have them doing an Incredibles parody moment of the 'Oh, I love you' scene just after they faced off that giant aqua laguna wave, but meh. It just kinda petered out.

Other than that, I seriously believe there was no where they could have squeezed in a quickie.

* * *

><p>From Zoro's point of view, it was actually great to see Coby again. Nostalgic was a far better suited word, though, he thought as he leant leisurely through the window, observing Luffy chatting happily with the young marine. The two, along with that weird blonde guy, had drifted around the side and settled. Seeing the two brought images of how they were back then, and what he saw now. The difference was immense, and incredible. As he said; nostalgic.<p>

Zoro had been watching them for a while now with no intention of joining them, and had been, with great amusement, chronicling Coby's awkward and so subtle they were practically invisible advances on his captain. He had predictably considered marching over there and giving him a good growl, for obvious reasons (lightly, because it _was_ butterball Coby). But that train of thought was quickly overruled by sheer entertainment.

Luffy, blunt as a hammer, wasn't noticing anything and probably wouldn't for the duration of the time. If by some miracle he did he would simply laugh it off and happily inform Coby to back the fuck off, as Zoro had mentioned to him once on the subject of "rival guys" (to which Luffy asked about rival females, to which Zoro didn't really care).

Even so, Zoro knew he didn't have to view Coby as much of a threat.

He observed as Coby shuffled slightly closer, red in the face. His blonde friend had wandered away by now, wanting no part of it. Luffy was chatting amiably about the events of Water Seven and Coby tried to grab his attention, stuttering answers and biting at his lip. Zoro guffawed into his beer.

Only after Luffy's account was finished did he slow, allowing Coby to take the conversation. Once he had Luffy's attention, though, he was struck biting his lip and looking around in a panicky sort of way. Luffy could only sit still and silent for so long and Coby knew it. Heaving a deep, quick breath that had him plunging into a short coughing fit, he quickly pushed out; 'Listen Luffy, there's something I-I-I've been wanting to tell you, and we both know I won't be able to stutter this out- and- and, I've wanted t-to do this since I m-m-m-met you so I'm j-just gonna-…'

And before Coby could protest himself, he grabbed the rubber man and pulled him into a rushed, sloppy kiss. A spluttering noise sounded from the guesthouse, but that went ignored in the sensations of Coby's long awaited reveal. Luffy hadn't really reacted, so Cody pressed himself cautiously closer. Just as he was pushing his hands onto Luffy's face in growing bliss Luffy jolted and gently but firmly pushed him off.

Coby broke back immediately, blushing terribly. 'Ah, s-s-s-sorry Luffy! Sorry, but I wanted to and I-' Luffy was looking at him blankly. Coby couldn't stop his gaze from sliding to Luffy's pert lips. Luffy was still looking at him oddly and he jolted guiltily, stuttering out nonsensical apologies again.

Then something a bit like a Marine Battleship hit the side of his face, except the battleship was the lesser of the two hurts.

He fell to the ground and rolled a bit, before jumping up and staring at Luffy, wounded. Luffy unclenched his fist from the top of the pile and smiled regretfully down at Coby. 'Sorry, Coby!' He called, sliding down and helping him up with an apologetic and slightly dopey grin. 'But would you rather me have done that or Zoro?'

'What-Zoro?' Coby asked in a daze as Luffy dragged him up, now laughing. He looked at Luffy, then his gaze darted to the open window of the villa, where an enraged looking Zoro was seething. The bottle within his clutches had splintered to nothing. One of the pirate hunter's eyes was twitching. Coby gaped.

'You? Zoro? …You and Zoro? Zoro... Oh, you and Zoro... _Um_.. You... and...' Coby echoed in growing dread. Luffy started dusting him off, and grinned at him widely. 'Mm. Yeah!'

'W…w...w...when?' Coby gulped.

'Mm? Uhhh…. we first had sex at the Baratie!'

Daggers. Shooting into Coby's body and heart. He gulped again. 'Oh. That's… nice. I've been there. Good food…'

'Hn! It was the best! So delicious!' Coby seriously couldn't tell which Luffy was talking about; the food or… the other thing. He nodded furiously, and didn't stop for a few moments after.

It made perfect, perfect sense in retrospect, really. He labelled himself an idiot- possibly a bigger one than Luffy- for not figuring it out, or even considering it. When he had witnessed the two meeting for the first time, he had also witnessed how they had just simply... clicked. Two pieces falling into a place that had been waiting a long time. And Zoro was Luffy's crewmate; his _first_ cremate and therefore first mate. Not only that, he was strong, confident, handsome, slightly mysterious and had green hair; Cody could see why Luffy would be completely smitten. Zoro was everything that Luffy himself stood for (save the mysterious quality).

He knew that this time, definitely, there would be no hope at all for him. He sighed heavily, feeling crushing, hot rejection gather within. He could feel biting tears nudging at the rim of his eyes but forced a weak grin forward. 'Th-thanks for not freaking out, Luffy. I guess.'

He must have looked so downtrodden that Luffy giggled softly and promptly gathered him up in a hug. Coby flustered, then sunk into it gratefully. 'So… you don't hate me now?' he asked hopefully. 'I… if you don't like me… like that, then I'm happy to be your friend…' He gulped _again_. 'I, uh...If you still want me to be, that is,' he whispered miserably.

Luffy laughed again as they separated and he grasped the marine tightly by his shoulders. 'Coby, all this time and you're still stupid! Shishishishi! Don't worry, because you're still my friend, no matter what. You always will be!'

Coby palmed his forehead, then allowed an unbidden smile to come forth. At least that- and Luffy- would never change. He was thankful for that. 'Thanks… I, uh…' he started to sniffle slightly. Horrified, he turned away and pretended to stare heroically at the sun, which only worsened the problem with it's bright, accusing glare.

He turned back to find Luffy watching him with a smile. Slowly, he felt himself relaxing at the familiar, unquestionable courage only Luffy could extend. A very wobbly smile of his own awkwardly formed as he wiped at his eyes and held up his hand. Grinning now, he steadily managed, 'Thanks, Luffy. To friends?'

Luffy clasped his hand tightly and beamed back. 'Of course. Remember, when I'm Pirate King there's no way you'll be able to catch me. And, Shishishishi! You can tell all your crew you kissed the pirate king!'

Being rejected by Luffy, a concept that had once struck him into a cold nervous sweat, suddenly seemed trivial and completely ridiculous. He shouldn't have been all that surprised, actually; Luffy had a way of bending and breaking seemingly impossible problems. Yeah, he could deal happily with that.

_Friends. _

That was all good, but Zoro…

He had a lot more apologising to do.

* * *

><p>No, Garp doesn't find out. Cause as if Luffy would tell him and as much as I love the guy, he is a terrible grandfather. He'd explode something fierce... ooooor, thump Luffy on the back with the force of the sea train, crying about 'becoming a man.' heh heh, your pick :P<br>Ah, Coby! I love the little bugger. And I've wanted to see a scene like this for some time, because even before Luffy met Zoro there was Coby's pathetic puppy crush. So cute, but so sad XD I get you Coby, I do!


	14. Shipwright Extraordinaire!

LET IT BE KNOWN.  
>FRANKY. IS AWESOME.<br>And is the Strawhat I'd most likely be, according to all those little tests. And that makes me :"D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Franky's first official tour of the Thousand Sunny spared no corner or crevice for the eager Strawhat crew's viewing. The swing was examined down to the last hammered screw, the sleeping quarters' beds inspected and viciously fought for, the kitchen desperately explored (by Sanji), the aquarium glass tapped thoughtfully, the varnished halls admired, the glorious bathhouse sung praises too, the spacious medbay surveyed with mild disinterest save for one squealing doctor and the lookout room regarded fondly.<p>

Every single one of the Strawhats was in love. And so, once Water 7 disappeared over the horizon, along with Luffy's murderous grandfather and after a filling lunch of booze, cider and delicious morsels, it was only natural Luffy wanted to christen the Sunny in his and Zoro's own personal way.

Luffy finished his last tankard with a fulfilling burp and grabbed Zoro's hand, ignoring Nami and Sanji's furious scolding.

'Yosh, Zoro! Let's make the Sunny ours!' Zoro grumbled noncommittally as Luffy dragged him up, but gained enthusiasm as they made their way quickly to the door.

Franky, still brimming with pride and not at all done with showing off every perfect bit of his perfect baby, hopped up in pursuit and grinned. 'SUUU-PAH! Hey, did you guys check out- Let me show you-'

He skidded to a halt, however, when Zoro did the same in front of him and held his hand up steadily in the universal sign of _halt right now, or you don't wanna know_. Franky cocked his head, pushing his glasses up.

'No, Franky,' Zoro evenly stated. '_No._'

And the two disappeared like a gust of wind, leaving the door banging behind them.

'_Owww!_ Watch it, you rascals!' Franky called in irritation. 'She's brand new!' And he soothed the harried door, shutting it softly. Behind him, the crew were collapsing into fits of laughter.

'Give it up, Franky!' Usopp waved his hand in dismissal. 'They won't be out for a while.'

'And thank goodness this shitty ship is so much bigger,' Sanji growled (' _"shitty?!" ' _Franky bellowed in a temporary bout of anger, supernova flames threatening to engulf him). 'So much more room-'

'-and so much harder to stumble into them!' Nami finished, eyes lighting up. 'Yes!'

'Ah, Nami my sweet, you are like the sun on a rainy day when you marvel at the finer things in life!'

Already over being ignored, Franky took a seat next to Chopper and grinned, tapping his nose smugly. 'Ahhhhh, so Strawhat and Roronoa _are_! That's even more SU-_PAH_ than I thought!'

'You knew?' Sanji paused momentarily in fawning over Robin's beautiful blank look as she nibbled some grapes. 'Wow!' Chopper cheered as he clapped his hooves together. 'You didn't even have to see them to figure it out!'

Franky paused at that imagery and grimaced, before brightening almost immediately, drinking up the phrase. 'It was kinda obvious when Roronoa made a play for Strawhat's ass back on the Merry; I just wanted to be sure. And now I am! Strawhat and Roronoa, what a pair! Man, everything is so _SUUUUUUU-PAAAAH _right now!'

'_Shut up, Franky! Luffy won't stop laughing at your stupid voice!_' Zoro's voice sounded from the depths of Sunny's belly somewhere around the kitchen area. Everyone coughed inconspicuously, biting back laughter. Franky just burst into rambunctious laughter, which heightened when Sanji suddenly jolted, leaping up urgently.

'Oh, _HELL NO!_' he roared, racing into Sunny. '_I've haven't even COOKED a decent meal in there yet, mongrels!_ _GET OUT, GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!'_

Usopp grinned as the door swung behind Sanji's quick departure. 'Score another for Zoro (…and Luffy). Sanji's losing big time.'

'Is he ever not? He's up against our dynamic duo,' Robin concluded righteously as she smiled into her drink.

* * *

><p>Sorry, bit of a shortie. But the next is a long one. Should be up soon, as I've actually find myself with a bit of spare time before Uni begins, whoo!<p> 


	15. The Spirit and the Ship

Quite a long one. This was a scenario I've been wanting to write forever. It has a bit of angst and swearing, and takes things away from the usual light-hearted tone in this story, but hey! Everyone likes a bit of serious drama here and there ^^

Sunny and Merry hope you enjoy it C:  
>btw, all editing is done by me, so small errors can be ignored. Thank you and have a nice day now.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro was lying in a field of grass, staring at the thick clouds drifting about above him. His crew were up there, all laughing and bouncing on the thick pillowy masses. They were all playing, running and floating about, strangely enough. The sight was oddly reminiscent of Skypeia, and Zoro recognised that somewhere deep in his self-conscious. It filled him with a sense of nostalgic content.<p>

Kuina was up there with them, and she looked down to Zoro and poked her tongue out with a wave and a laugh. Zoro rolled his eyes but was unable to stop the grin coming through as he lifted a hand back up to her.

The cloud Luffy was on drifted down to Zoro and his laughing lover held his hand out. 'Come on, Zoro!' he called, his voice most distorted but still bright and loud. 'This won't last forever!' There was no sun, but light seemed to shine from Luffy anyway and at that moment he looked simply angelic. Zoro smiled lazily at Luffy, taking a moment to enjoy the moment. It was perfect.

As he started to reach towards Luffy the sky started to darken. Kuina gave a brisk warning shout, 'Too late, _Zoro!_' ...and glared accusingly at him.

The whole atmosphere dropped, the melodious blue sky fading like the gates of the sky had broken open to reveal a dark thundering night that had cold biting at Zoro's flesh.

Zoro gaped as Kuina started to fade away, her accusing scowl drilling into him. The sky rumbled ominously and a short scream sounded. Zoro looked around in confusion to see each of his cremates simply disappear into thin air without warning. Eyes growing wide, Zoro dived for the hand Luffy still held out as his young captain stared at him with fear in his eyes.

'Zoro! _Please!_' he called, reaching.

Zoro had the short sensation of grasping Luffy's warm hand before it vanished and he let out a short enraged howl. Everything shifted around him quickly and Zoro was suddenly standing in one of Sunny's halls, feeling as if he had just free fell through the ground. He took a moment just to stand in shock and gather his bearings, feeling despair wash over him heavily and suddenly. Everything was so quiet and unfocused that deep in his mind Zoro had no delusions that he was sleeping. The thing was, he couldn't tell at that exact moment, as you never could during a dream.

Trying to look around, he fought at the dazed cloud that had settled in his consciousness and started walking, calling out to everyone in the odd silence. 'Hello? Oi, anyone there! Where'd you guys go? _Luffy!_'

Lilted voices called to him from deep within Sunny's underbelly and obediently Zoro followed. As he travelled deeper through the corridor that had definitely been lengthened within his mind to a worrying length, the muffled voices grew louder and louder, transforming into short yells. Zoro fingered his swords, feeling wholly uneasy.

His pace quickened, the corridor stretched and the voices suddenly fell silent. Then, the wail began.

It reverberated throughout the walls and positively _screamed_ of a hollow, desperate pain. He felt like his skull would crack from the sheer pressure. A feeling of dread crept into him, seizing him. Zoro started running, calling frantically. The Sunny creaked and shifted around him in panicky movements. The floorboards behind him kicked up at his heels, urging him on.

He burst into the aquarium lounge and everything suddenly just…stopped. Like a climatic story cut off. He skidded to a stop and stood for a moment panting. He scanned the area slowly, at first seeing nothing. Everything seemed so blurred. But one area wasn't. His gaze was drawn to the aquarium, which was oddly devoid of life. Dark and still, there was only one thing in the aquarium. A body.

Zoro felt as if all the blood had drained from his body in an instant. He gulped, struggling not to dry heave but at the same time unable to move.

Luffy's head lolled limply in the water, his skin bone-white and slightly bloated. He had been in there a while. Under Zoro's horrified gaze his body twitched, and slowly, his head rose so his dead eyes could pin Zoro in their empty glare. His lips moved. Zoro couldn't make out the sound, but a voice that seemed composed of everyone he had ever known echoed hauntingly throughout the ship. The words shook Zoro to his very core.

**_This won't last_ _forever._**

**_LUFFY!_**

Zoro literally shoot off the sofa and rolled, grappling for his swords. By the time he grasped Wadou a sudden calm washed over him as he realised quickly that it- _all of it_- had been a horrible, nasty,_ disturbing_ dream. He slowly let go and slumped back onto the floor. Leaning on the sofa, he buried his face in his hands and shivered in the horrible aftermath. He was bathed in sweat, and the stifling images that were flashing through his head at an impossible rate were not helping. Just a dream. Just a _dream._

_Just a dream._

There were a few obligatory grumbled curses and pelted pillows from around the room but they were quickly quelled by the interest in sleep at this hour. Zoro didn't blame them. He sighed with one last shudder and stood. He figured he would get right back into joining them and putting this behind him as quickly as humanely possible. Blinking blearily, he grabbed at his pillows and sheets, throwing them back on the sofa forcefully.

Something made him pause. Luffy… he needed to make sure. Was it Luffy's turn on watch? He couldn't recall.

A traitorous part of him (the brain cells that managed the 'sleeping' part, which happened to be a rather large percent) whispered _Go back to sleep. You're exhausted_. He stubbornly scanned the room, slowly. Franky, Usopp, Brook, Chopper, dumbass…

A stifling dread crept up on him._ Luffy_…_Where's Luffy?!_

Before he could even reason Luffy's disappearance for a midnight food run or a watch the nighttime quiet of the ship erupted with a piercing shriek. Everything shook, cupboards were flung open and innards deposited, and the mass of wood flexed around him like a distorted hall of mirrors. Zoro's whole body locked up for one twenty-fifth of a second.

That wail was the exact same from his dream.

As his cremates jerked up in bed yelling around him, Zoro grabbed Wadou and tore out. The door was thrown off it's hinges in a hurricane of splinters as Zoro beat it out of the way and bolted down the hall. He barrelled into the lounge room as the wailing around him continued like a broken alarm. His gaze leapt wildly to the aquarium and spotted a familiar figure drifting amongst the colourful spots of marine life. A figure so familiar to him Zoro could have mapped out every dimple, ticklish spot and perfect imperferfection on it.

There was nothing to think about. He leapt. And he _sliced_.

The aquarium shattered. Icy cold water and tiny fish among giant fish among flopping squid poured into the room and rushed through the doors, generating a powerful roar. Zoro dived to the side to avoid the worst of the flow and targeted the pale figure within the rush. Gulping air, Zoro quickly dived for Luffy and grabbed him. He was taken along with the flow for a moment before he could roll out of the oppressive gush and to the side, clutching the limp person tightly to his chest.

Yells and worried shouts sounded down the hall and the wailing had stopped, but Zoro paid no heed to them; he was focused on the person that was in his arms, cold, unmoving and _not breathing_.

Zoro's wet fingers slipped and shook over Luffy's body. Luffy was so white and cold, like a corpse. Zoro's teeth bit into his lip so hard blood dripped onto Luffy's face. At that moment, all he knew was that Luffy _wasn't breathing and was going to die if he didn't do anything, and that Luffy could already be-_

Zoro's brain shut down and blind, unforgivable instinct took over in a numb and terrifying rush. He dropped to the wet floor and started pumping furiously at Luffy's chest. His breath came in short, painful gasps as he continued, stopping every now and then to press his lips to Luffy's and urgently blow.

_Was it twenty or forty compressions? Thirty?! Godamnit, breathe!_

Thick salty drops started hitting Luffy's strangely calm face. Zoro didn't even register they were coming from him. He just kept pumping, and blowing, and pumping, and pumping. He fell into a rhythm, disbelieving that this was even real. Time discontinued it's existence as Zoro numbly worked. He could have been at this for hours, or merely two minutes. If you were to ask him, he wouldn't know.

Everything in his life seemed to have lead to this. Every little minute, every large day and every life experience just funnelled into this horrible task. Keep _pumping_, _don't_ give up, make him _breathe_.

It was as if he were the one dead.

'Luffy, come on, oh god, oh god, oh god, _please_…' For the first time in his life, Roronoa Zoro was praying. It was getting harder to face the truth; Luffy _still wasn't breathing_. He had no clue how long it had been, but none of that mattered, because Luffy _wasn't responding_. Luffy… his whole life included Luffy in some way.

His flat-palmed pumping morphed into desperate punching.

_To even think that it might end here…_

The full reality of the situation suddenly crushed him like he was nothing more than an infant.

-_Luffy-_

'You… Luffy… Lu-…' tears pooled in his eyes and blurred his vision of them splashing on Luffy's cheeks. '_COME ON!_' He suddenly roared. He started sobbing, hardly even noticing it was him making all the noise. He shoved his lips onto those of his usually lively partner and blew obsessively once, twice, three times. He pulled back, hands cradling Luffy's face desperately. He hadn't moved.

'YOU LIAR! HOW CAN YOU BECOME THE PIRATE KING IF YOU'RE DEAD?!' He clasped his hands high above his head. 'WHAT ABOUT US?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR _DREAM!_'

Haki surged from his body as he slammed his hands onto Luffy's chest with bone shattering force. Luffy's body jerked and his own haki spiked in reaction. His mouth opened wide in a sudden heaving choke and water gushed out.

Zoro's mind seemed to shut down again, struggling to catch up with its flesh and blood counterpart as Zoro worked on autopilot, tipping Luffy onto his side and holding his face down. Water flowed freely from Luffy's mouth as the boy coughed and hacked savagely.

Zoro was aware that some of their cremates had started to filter in- heck, someone could have been standing right over him the whole time and he wouldn't have been the wiser- but at the moment they were still just background noise.

'That's it, breathe, Luffy, breathe,' he chanted quietly. He had slipped onto his knees, and now that Luffy seemed to have hacked out the worst of it, he slumped back, pulling Luffy into his lap.

Urgently blurred voices were sounding from all around him. He held Luffy tightly to him, staring as he stoked Luffy's face. Slowly, his forehead touched Luffy's, and he slowly coached himself to breathe normally, because Luffy was breathing.

Hands guided him up, and a gentle voice ushered him forward. Zoro slowly recognised Chopper's voice as he was led like a child back through the familiar halls, their destination was most likely the medbay.

He stopped cold at the sharp realisation, shrugged the kind hands off him, lifted his chin up and nodded jerkily to Chopper. Then, with his head held high, he escorted his captain to the medbay, where he would refuse to leave until Luffy was able too himself.

* * *

><p>Later that night as he lay in resolved vigil aside Luffy in the medbay he finally had a chance to revisit what he remembered. While he was, in part, still a little unable to muddle through directly what had happened or the direct order, he knew a terrible, terrible calamity had passed. It had just missed them by the very skin of their fingernails. It was and always had been… Zoro's darkest fear, and something that would grip him hauntingly for months to come.<p>

He exhaled roughly as Chopper snorted softly in his sleep nearby and pressed his lips against Luffy's warm forehead again, as he had been doing every minute.

Luffy was going to be alright, but he also could have very easily NOT, if it weren't for one of their precious friends.

The Thousand Sunny had saved their captain.

He could hear the wood shift slightly around them, creaking and cooing gently to all the precious passengers she carried within her hold. People she knew and loved from a lifetime ago, the memories of carrying them from the East Blue to Water 7 ingrained into her from the very wood that was salvaged from her predecessor, the small boat within her hold. She now lived in this new vessel, the promised one.

Her sails flapped dutifully in the breeze as she continued to watch over her crew, as she would until the day she joined her forefathers in passing.

Within the medbay, Zoro smiled, eyes closed as he felt Luffy's smaller body inhale and exhale against him.

'Thank you, Sunny...' he whispered calmly. He pressed his face to Luffy's hair, feeling his captain's cool breath play across his neck. 'What I owe you… is more than life itself.' His eyes followed the span of the room, from Franky's massive bulk propped against the wall, snoring loudly, with Robin, Usopp and Chopper snuggled around him, and Nami wrapped in a blanket on the chair. Sanji was outside, on a restless watch, unable to rest himself after what had almost conspired.

He breathed out again, finally allowing himself a small, relieved smile.

_We owe you... everything._

* * *

><p>After the incident Zoro had developed an almost unhealthy habit of dragging Luffy to bed with him every night, something Luffy sometimes found hotly endearing, and others wholly <em>annoyed<em>. He was a free spirit after all, and if he sometimes felt like he wanted to stre-_e-_-tch out in his own hammock or cuddle and wrestle with Chopper and Usopp, then nothing would -_usually_- stop him. The only thing that steadied him now was because of what had actually happened.

After his own experiences, his heart sniffled and cried for Zoro in understanding.

He hadn't meant to, of course! It was just… he was just being himself. Alone out on watch and quite bored with the calm dutiful rounds, he heard a few splashes coming from the aquarium lid. It had been closed, in hindsight avoidance of _exactly what happened_, but that hadn't stopped him. He had lifted it up and observed the nocturnal glowing jellies for a few amazed moments, before losing interest and trotting back to the side. He completely forgot about closing the lid. And low and behold, as he was walking to the other side a few minutes later the Thousand Sunny had hit a small rough patch, and with a quick slip on the dewy grass, he had pitched straight into the tank.

It had been truly terrifying for him, a very sobering moment. At one point he completely accepted that this might have been the end, that he would never complete his dream. There was no disappointment, nor anger, merely love for his cremates and what they had already achieved. Fondness at what they shared. And a final small wish he could have seen them all, held them, and laughed with them, one last time.

Then there was Zoro. Like a breaking wave Zoro had swept in on Luffy's dark shores and pulled him back from that dark beckoning void.

Luffy could hardly remember much of the actual incident, but he certainly recalled waking up to his crew in Zoro's arms in the medbay with their smiling, relieved and angry faces swimming around him, completely alive. 'Well,' he had weakly laughed as he had dropped his face into Zoro's neck (a favourite spot of his). 'I guess it wasn't my time yet!'

Zoro had been with him the whole time, and though he returned to his semi-normal cheery state, no-one was fooled; he had clung to Zoro like a lost and drowned kitten. Everyone had simply crowded around, offering support, hugs, and scolding words.

Luffy had felt his fears melt away like rich chocolate under their warmth. But, days later, some deep dark primal part of him still hadn't forgotten.

It was then no real surprise to him that a few nights later, on the eve of the Florian Triangle, Luffy found himself awake in mild panic, struggling against the water that had surrounded him. With an abashed air of blanketed fear, he roused Zoro, padded over to Sanji and pawed at his face. Grumbling awake, one look at Luffy's face had him swinging his legs out without a word.

Thus the monster trio found themselves in the warmly lit kitchen at 2:03 in the morning, Sanji serving up the biggest hot chocolate (with the works) he could muster for their bedraggled and definitely needing captain. Luffy dug straight into the mess of cream, milk and chocolate, stopping for a moment to grin at his cook. Sanji smiled back, feeling a bit of his tension ease away. Straightening his shoulders, he poured some tea for himself and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Zoro had followed Luffy out like a grass-headed zombie and plonked himself into a light snooze as soon as they were seated. Snickering now, Sanji dropped the beer and pitched it at Zoro as hard as he dared this time of night (_no need to wake dear Nami-swan~ actually, he should make a coffee for dear Robin now, her watch had just started-_) only to have the swordsman deftly grab it midair, hardly moving.

'What a weak try, shitty cook,' he grumbled. 'I bet Nami could kick better than that.'

'I don't doubt it ~!' Sanji exclaimed gleefully as he put the coffee pot on and joined them at the table with his tea. He then snarled at Zoro. 'But I could kick your nuts in now, and then we'll see how hard I can _kick!_'

Zoro grunted, popped his beer roughly against the table and started to chug. Sanji scowled in his direction, taking a few calming gulps. He transferred his gaze to Luffy, whom was finishing off his hot chocolate, cup tilted vertically as he sucked eagerly at the rim for those last precious drops. Sanji felt himself slowly untense at the sight, easing out. There were few things that truly hurt Sanji in this world, and one of them was the fact he hadn't been there for Luffy when (he felt) he should have. Zoro had, and he could secretly be thankful for that while also feeling the sting worse.

'Alright there now, Luffy?' Sanji asked brusquely just in case. For his troubles he received a bright grin. 'It was delicious Sanji!' Luffy said. 'So warm and chocolatey… Yum! Can I have another?' Sanji nodded proudly but stopped when Luffy demanded more, turning to kick out the chair from under his captain, who clattered to the floor laughing. 'What kind of operation do you think this is, you greedy bastard?' Sanji grumbled in annoyance, a hand digging in his pocket for a cigarette. When it came up empty (these were his sleeping clothes) his mouth formed a thin line and he gulped more tea.

'Pleaaaa~sssee?' As Luffy whined from the floor, Zoro smiled. He scrounged a hand around under the table blindly and managed to drag Luffy up, pulling his captain into his lap. Luffy snuggled in and poked his tongue out from the relative safety of his moss-man shield. Sanji leant back, unable to stop the small smile slip through at the pure and familiar _normality_ of the situation. His turned his head away quickly (heaven forbid those losers actually see his smile), but continued to fondly watch the two relax together out of the corner of his eye as they shoved, pushed, snugged and nuzzled.

His mind however, quickly wandered to darker matters that still hovered on the edge of his vision like a black cloud. 'That night…' he asked, the other two stilling. 'That scream.. was it who I thought it was?'

Zoro scoffed patronisingly. 'What, you didn't hear it? Stupid cook, probably too out of it dreaming about pulling up ladies' skirts…'

'Well, we were _all _asleep when it happened!' Sanji snapped, flushing, both with anger and the thought of what was up certain ladies' skirts. 'I only caught the end of it! It could have just been a seagull or a storm…' he stopped, realising he was talking pure rubbish; the truth was clear. It couldn't have been more obvious. He had acutely felt Merry's despair when Luffy and Usopp clashed violently over her. He had witnessed the Merry fight the seas and her own looming demise to reach them. He had been there when she had spoke her final heartbreaking words to them.

Luffy and Zoro remained silent as Sanji turned his gaze on the room around them and suddenly chuckled, rubbing at the fresh table affectionately. 'That didn't take long though, did it?' he thoughtfully murmured.

Their attention was drawn to the comforting creaking of the ship, which seemed to increase then. Luffy grinned brightly while Zoro let loose a small smirk. 'It seems Merry followed us in more ways then one, I think,' the swordsman said quietly back. His grip tightened around his captain as his gaze surrounded the room slowly with reverence. 'And we owe her more than ever.'

'I would have died if Sunny hadn't helped,' Luffy stated wisely. His tone offered no argument, but as both of his cremate smiled at him and the ship seemed to swell happily around them, none would ever be forthcoming. 'Isn't that right, Sunny?' He rubbed at the wood affectionately, and the three men that night could practically hear their new ship coo around them. She may have been new in body, but in spirit she had travelled a lifetime of seas with this crew. And she would continue to do so until the end.

* * *

><p>Yep, I truly believe Merry pretty much immediately settles her spirit in Sunny. Franky pretty much says it himself around the end of Enies Lobby, and it just seems so very likely. I can't wait for Sunny herself to start having her own close encounters with the crew; it has to happen sometime!<p>

But, yes, the moment we met the Sunny and she was introduced and oh, wow, an aquarium, my immediate reaction was this scenario within my head. I mean, with Luffy being Luffy and all. So I was really worried when I started off with Sunny, cause I kept expecting something of the sort to happen. Been wanting to write it for a while and it just slotted so perfectly in here for Merry and Sunny. So, hope you guys enjoyed :)

Now onward! To Thriller Bark!


End file.
